Mental
by Elberane
Summary: HP/DM - Harry estime avoir passé suffisamment de temps à partager ses pensées avec quelqu'un d'autre, merci bien ! Mais un sort raté de Legilimancie vient lui prouver le contraire... - Traduction.
1. N'importe qui sauf

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages (à Mme JK Rowling), ni l'histoire originale. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Titre** : Mental (you're driving me- !) / Tu me rends dingue !

**Résumé : **Harry estime avoir passé suffisamment de temps à partager ses pensées avec quelqu'un d'autre, merci bien ! Mais un sort raté de Legilimancie vient lui prouver le contraire...

**Auteur** : Sara Holmes

http: / www . fanfiction . net / u / 2200396 /Sara_Holmes (sans les espaces)

**Béta-Lecture :** Un grand merci à **Masamiya** et **Emilianor**, pour leur très bon travail de béta-lecture et leurs encouragements.

**Note :** Chers lecteurs, cette fiction est la traduction d'une fiction de la très talentueuse Sara Holmes, un auteur anglais de fictions HP/DM. Cette histoire contient 32 chapitres, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Nous allons passer de longues semaines ensemble...

**Bonne lecture à vous toutes/tous ! :)**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Mental **

**(you're driving me-!)***

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

« C'est en quelque sorte un sort de Legilimancie, qui requiert donc les mêmes compétences et les mêmes principes de base, mais ne se veut pas aussi intrusif, aussi le lanceur du sort devra ressentir les pensées de son partenaire, sans envahir son esprit. Bien entendu, ce sort peut également être contré par l'Occlumencie... »

Harry bailla très largement, en souhaitant que Ron n'ai pas voulu gagner des points auprès d'Hermione en feignant de l'intérêt à propos de ce qu'ils étaient censés apprendre aujourd'hui en cours du jour de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Et vu l'expression qu'il affichait, Ron se demandait lui aussi pourquoi il ne s'était pas tu.

En réalité, les choses n'avaient pas vraiment changé. Hermione étudiait avec ferveur, Ron essayait de la rendre heureuse et Harry était distrait. Il y avait quelques différences subtiles, cependant bien évidemment. Vivre une guerre avait fâcheuse tendance à changer les gens...

Hermione se laissait plus facilement aller. Elle n'inondait plus Harry et Ron de réflexions irritées et de remontrances lorsqu'ils abandonnaient leurs cours pour aller faire du Quidditch ou jouer à la Bataille Explosive. Cela fut d'ailleurs un peu déroutant au début : de retour à Poudlard, Harry avait passé les quelques premières semaines à regarder par-dessus son épaule, craignant de se faire engueuler.

Ron avait également beaucoup changé, et peut-être de la manière la plus notable des trois. Il parlait encore au mauvais moment, et était toujours complètement paumé au sujet d'Hermione, mais il essayait : il avait fait de gros efforts pour être attentionné avec sa petite amie, et encore plus spécialement quand il avait – par inadvertance – fait une connerie. Il était aussi plus patient avec ses amis, et regardait désormais les choses avec une plus grande ouverture d'esprit.

La plupart du temps.

Harry ne pensait vraiment pas avoir changé, mais tous les autres lui assuraient le contraire. Ginny plus que tous, soulignait à quel point il avait l'air calme désormais. Elle avait peut-être raison : ne plus avoir la peur permanente d'une mort certaine avait sûrement cet effet-là.

Sortant de ses pensées, Harry jeta un œil au reste de la classe, les observant réaliser leur exercice d'Occlumencie. La plupart des élèves avait l'air ahuri, et d'autres un peu confus, attestant du fait que leur esprit venait d'être lu par leur partenaire. Le reste des élèves faisait mine d'être plongé dans leurs grimoires ou de prendre des notes, pour protéger leur esprit du retour de faveur que ne manquerait pas de leur faire leur binôme, en retrouvant ses facultés mentales.

« Je déteste l'Occlumencie », soupira Harry quand Hermione eu fini son explication. Il baissa les yeux sur son parchemin et ajouta une aile au Vif d'Or qu'il avait griffonné au milieu de ses notes.

« Et on ne peut pas t'en vouloir pour ça, après la blague qui t'es arrivé en 5ème année, ajouta Ron sans quitter Hermione des yeux, qui lisait son grimoire, ses pupilles sautant frénétiquement d'une ligne à l'autre.

Harry leva brusquement la tête, indigné. « La blague ? »

« La blague, le fiasco, le merdier – choisis ce que tu préfères, » lui répondit Ron dans un sourire.

Harry lui lança une grimace et se replongea dans son livre de cours, alors que Ron lâchait un petit rire. Il regarda la page sans la voir pendant une seconde, avant de lever brusquement la tête quand une petite sphère bleutée, lancée à pleine vitesse lui frôla l'épaule.

« Merde ! »

« Désolé ! »

Harry jeta un regard exaspéré à Neville, qui était un peu plus loin, l'air coupable et la baguette levée. « Alors tu peux incanter des Boucliers comme un pro, mais tu ne peux toujours pas lancer de sorts droits ? », lui demanda-t-il, sarcastique.

« On dirait bien, oui, » lui répondit Neville, avec un pauvre sourire. « Désolé, mon pote. »

Harry secoua la tête, amusé. Au moins Neville l'avait loupé l'incident, surnommé le « Spécial Neville », qui avait ôté son oreille à Dean était encore fraîchement présent dans tous les esprits.

Il reporta son attention sur son grimoire, en le regardant, sans vraiment le lire. A la place, il laissa son esprit vagabonder et rêvassa, en écoutant d'une oreille distraite Ron et Hermione discuter.

« Donc, ce n'est pas comme être dans une Pensine, être dans la tête de quelqu'un ? »

« Non, c'est plus comme ce qu'on appellerait 'lire les pensées' que de la véritable Legilimancie, car tu ne fais qu'entendre les pensées, au lieu d'être transporté dans l'esprit de -»

Eurk. Une nouvelle sorte de Legilimancie. Il avait eu suffisament d'expériences dans le domaine du partage de pensées et de visions avec quelqu'un autre, merci bien. Et maintenant que sa tête lui appartenait de nouveau à cent pour cent, il n'avait pas franchement envie de laisser quiconque s'y introduire. Il était devenu plutôt protecteur avec son propre esprit, et franchement, il pensait que personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir pour ça. Jetant de nouveau un coup d'œil aux alentours, il se demanda vaguement s'il pourrait aller voir le nouveau professeur de Défense pour être excusé il était quand même l'Elu, et tout...

Un mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention, et il leva la tête. Un visage très familier venait d'entrer dans son champ de vision, cherchant visiblement quelque chose sur les étagères murales, proches du bureau de Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Draco Malfoy passa les étagères en revue deux fois et poussa un soupir, l'air agacé. Il se retourna et lança un regard en direction de Théo Nott, avec qui il travaillait.

« Théo, » l'appela-t-il, discrètement. « Tu sais qui a le bouquin sur le Travail des esprits ? »

Théo secoua la tête négativement, et Harry se fendit d'un large sourire, quand baissant la tête, il se rendit compte que la copie du livre en question était posée sur son propre bureau.

Malfoy reporta son attention vers l'étagère, les sourcils froncés. Il continua de chercher en vain, avec une impatience mal dissimulée, avant de soupirer, agacé, arrivant apparemment à la conclusion que le livre qu'il cherchait n'était définitivement pas là. En grimaçant, il se retourna et son regard tomba sur Harry, qui se jeta immédiatement sur le livre – qu'il n'avait pas touché jusqu'alors- et l'agita, l'air narquois.

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel, en lui lançant un reniflement de dédain. En guise de réponse, Harry lui tira la langue.

« A qui tu fais ça ? », demanda Ron, en se retournant sur sa chaise pour suivre le regard de Harry. La compréhension illumina ses traits tachetés de rousseur quand il aperçut Malfoy, qui se tenait près de la bibliothèque, une main pâle toujours posée sur l'étagère. Ron se retourna de nouveau vers Harry et lui fit les gros yeux, avec son expression désormais familière de 'je-n'arrive-pas-à-croire-que-tu-perdes-du-temps-avec-Malfoy-'.

Harry l'ignora, et reporta son attention sur Malfoy, qui le fixait toujours ouvertement. « _Donne-moi le bouquin_ », articula-t-il silencieusement à son adresse.

Levant le grimoire, Harry feignit la surprise, en pointant du doigt la couverture. « _Ce livre ?_ », articula-t-il lui aussi, et Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, avant de hocher la tête.

Se tapant le front, moqueur, Harry prit une profonde inspiration – et secoua la tête négativement.

« _Connard_. », lui répliqua silencieusement Draco, et Harry lâcha un rire, en se tournant vers Ron.

« Allez, viens. On le fait vite fait histoire de dire, comme ça on peut vite retourner glander. »

Hermione lui jeta un regard mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré, secouant la tête, mais ne dit rien. Harry se leva, et Ron l'imita en baillant ostensiblement.

« Donc, c'est Legilimens Exportai ? lui demanda-t-il, et Harry acquiesça.

« Je pense bien, ouais. »

« Je pense bien, ouais », répéta Ron, l'air incrédule. « Tu es sur le point de fouiller dans ma tête et tu 'penses bien, ouais ? »

« Dans l'idée, si tu réussis bien ton Occlumencie, je n'arriverai pas à rentrer dans ta tête », rétorqua Harry, et Ron hocha la tête, lui concédant le point.

« Ok, tu es prêt ? », demanda Harry, et Ron lui fit un signe de tête en inspirant profondément, sa baguette bien en main.

« Legilimens Exportai », énonça clairement Harry, en pointant sa baguette sur Ron. Une lumière bleue s'en échappa, il y eu un moment de flottement, et soudain Harry l'entendit : un léger écho dans sa tête qui ressemblait à la voix de Ron, rêche et lointaine comme une mauvaise onde radio.

Du calme...concentre toi...tiens le coup...

Harry releva sa baguette et la voix disparut aussitôt.

« Je peux t'entendre ! Tu te disais de rester calme et de te concentrer », sourit Harry.

« Je n'ai pas réussi à te contrer alors » lui répondit Ron d'un ton piteux, en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« Ce n'était pas vraiment clair », admit Harry. « J'ai juste réussi à entendre quelques mots et c'était plutôt mauvais- hey ! »

Harry se retourna brusquement, quand du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Malfoy quitter la bibliothèque pour se précipiter vers lui, ses yeux gris fixés sur le livre que Harry avait refusé de lui donner. Sans réfléchir, Harry se jeta de côté pour intercepter le Serpentard, enroulant ses doigts autour des deux poignets de Malfoy et en le repoussant loin du livre, avant qu'il ne l'ait atteint. Il se foutait complètement de savoir qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de ce grimoire, il n'allait pas laisser Malfoy s'en sortir comme ça, ni maintenant, ni jamais. Il entendit à peine le cri indigné de Malfoy avant qu'il y ait un bruit de chute, et un cri perçant : « HARRY ! »

Trébuchant sur les pieds de Malfoy, il se retourna brusquement, les bras du Serpentard si fermement maintenus dans ses mains qu'ils étaient quasiment collés l'un à l'autre. Il eut juste le temps d'entrapercevoir une boule de lumière bleue se diriger droit vers son visage.

Il eut l'espace d'une seconde pour se demander à quel point cela allait faire mal, puis il ressentit la douleur, entendit un cri étranglé, et soudainement, plus rien.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Harry sut qu'il était réveillé en ressentant la douleur. Un mal de crâne abominable, intense et lancinant, comme s'il s'était pris un Cognard en pleine tête. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux et reconnut au dessus de lui le plafond de l'infirmerie, désespérément familier. Il grimaça.

Woa...

_Aie._

Surpris, il tâcha de se redresser pour voir d'où venait cette voix. Tout était flou. Il s'assit et tâtonna sur la table de nuit à son chevet pour trouver ses lunettes ses doigts se refermèrent vite sur la fine monture. Les attrapant, il les remonta sur son nez.

_...mal._

Il regarda de nouveau autour de lui, désorienté. Il n'y avait personne, et ce n'était pas lui qui avait parlé, non ? Ou bien l'avait-il pensé ?

« Y'a quelqu'un ? » appela-t-il, hésitant. Aussitôt des bruits de pas s'approchèrent. Le rideau autour de son lit fut brusquement écarté. Ron le regardait, l'air visiblement soulagé.

« Enfin ! Ca fait un moment que j'attendais que tu te réveilles ! »

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Harry, en se frottant les tempes.

« Neville, cet abruti – il a mal lancé son truc et tu as reçu de plein fouet son sort de Legilimencie », lui expliqua Ron, l'air soudainement fuyant.

« Et... », demanda Harry, avec méfiance.

_...stop._

Encore une fois ! Ce n'était définitivement pas lui qui avait dit, ou pensé cela – c'était une toute autre voix, calme et distante – oh merde- comme quand il entendant le Basilic à travers les murs quand il avait douze ans.

« Ron ? » insista Harry, en commençant à paniquer.

« Ilsepourraitqu'ilsesoittrompé... »

« De quoi ? »

Ron prit une grande respiration. « Il se pourrait qu'il se soit trompé... Il-»

_...chier...pas question- !_

Harry se jeta sur ses pieds, les mains pressées sur les oreilles. Il était quasiment sûr que « chier » ne faisait pas partie du vocabulaire du Basilic, ce qui voulait dire que...

« Ron, pourquoi est-ce que je peux entendre quelqu'un ? », demanda-t-il, la voix rauque, en secouant la tête pour essayer de faire partir la voix.

« Tu peux l'entendre ? », rétorqua Ron, d'un ton maussade, mais résigné. « Oh- puis merde... »

« Ron ! »

_...tuer...stupide...tout de suite !_

Ron recula d'un pas, en levant les mains, comme pour se protéger. « Tu me promets que tu ne va pas flipper ? »

« Je suis déjà en train de flipper, j'ai une voix dans la tête ! » cria Harry, en se frottant les yeux. « Annule le sort, sors Neville de ma putain de tête ! »

« Neville ? » répliqua Ron, les yeux écarquillés.

« Oui, je l'entends dans ma tête. », bafouilla Harry, tandis que Ron se mordait la lèvre, l'air de ne plus savoir s'il devait rire ou pleurer.

« Ron... ? », insista Harry, d'un ton dangereux en avançant d'un pas vers le rideau. Quelqu'un devait lui expliquer ce qui était en train de se passer, et à ce moment précis, il trouvait Ron exaspérant. Un sentiment qui s'amplifia quand Ron lui barra la route.

« Ron, laisses-moi passer. »

« Pas avant que tu.. »

« Maintenant ! »

Harry écarta Ron pour s'avancer, entendant au même moment résonner le mot '_incompétent'_ dans sa tête. Ignorant les protestations de son meilleur ami, et le fait qu'il n'ait sur le dos que sa simple blouse d'hôpital, il marqua une pause en entendant des voix s'élever d'un box, de l'autre côté de l'infirmerie. D'un pas déterminé, il se dirigea vers les voix et tira les rideaux d'un coup sec.

_Potter enfoiré d'abruti défense sort lumière douleur n'importe qui d'autre Potter balafré stupide Londubat tuer Père déteste gens imbéciles crétin stupide-_

Il tomba à la renverse, en poussant un cri, une douleur fulgurante accompagnant la vague de pensées qui s'infiltraient à toute vitesse dans son esprit, alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur la personne étendue sur le lit. Un cri de douleur fit écho au sien, preuve que les effets ressentis étaient réciproques.

« Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu – sortez-le d'ici ! »

La voix courroucée fit stopper net le torrent de pensées qui embrumaient son esprit, et se tenant le front à deux mains, il leva ses yeux humides.

« Vous vous foutez de ma gueule... », réussit à croasser Harry, tandis que Ron l'aidait à garder son équilibre, ses mains agrippant fermement ses bras.

« C'est une putain de blague ou quoi ! »

Et Harry ne put qu'ouvrir grands les yeux et le fixer, les mains toujours plaquées sur le front – en espérant que ça l'aide. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer, parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, il était entièrement d'accord avec Draco Malfoy.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**A suivre...**

J'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.

A bientôt pour la suite de cette traduction.

Merci de lire cette histoire :)


	2. Débrouillez vous

**(Tous les warnings sont (et resteront) annoncés dans le chapitre 1.)**

**Note :** Un grand merci à **Masamiya** pour son travail précieux et son soutien ! (Courrez lire ces histoires également...)

Merci pour vos messages d'encouragement pour le premier chapitre. J'espère que cette traduction fera honneur à cette longue histoire de Sara Holmes. Je vous envie presque, de la découvrir pour la première fois, car je l'ai dévorée et savouré chaque instant de ma première lecture.

**Bonne lecture à vous toutes/tous ! :) **

**2 - Débrouillez-vous...**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Mr Weasley, faites-le sortir d'ici!"

Madame Pomfresh se précipita vers eux, l'air alarmé, en agitant ses mains dans leur direction, pour les éloigner de Malefoy. «Monsieur Potter, retournez à votre lit! Vous ne devriez pas être ici!"

_Va-t'en Va-t'en Va-t'en Va-t'en -!_

Harry fit un pas trébuchant vers l'arrière, en regardant vers Draco qui était assis dans son lit, recroquevillé, les genoux ramenés contre lui, et les mains agrippées dans ses cheveux blonds-blancs. Il se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière en criant, sa voix étouffée par ses genoux. Harry se dit que s'il pouvait entendre ce que Malfoy disait, ses mots devraient être à peu près les mêmes que ceux qu'il entendait résonner dans sa tête.

"Allez-" insista Madame Pomfresh, d'un ton pressant. "Vous allez empirer les choses en restant-"

_Va-t'en Va-t'en Va-t'en VA-t'EN -!_

Harry en avait eu assez-la pression du monologue constant de Draco dans sa tête devenait pénible, il n'y avait pas assez de place dans son esprit pour ses pensées _et_ celles de Malfoy. Apparemment, il semblait que le Serpentard éprouvait tout autant de difficultés que lui.

Il laissa Ron le tirer vers l'arrière, hors du box, restant raide et immobile tandis que Ron se détournait de lui pour remettre le rideau en place, lui cachant – dans le même temps – la vue de Malfoy. Presque immédiatement l'afflux de pensées diminua, comme des eaux de pluie refluant après l'averse. Il se sentait soudainement fatigué et tremblant, et laissa Ron le guider dans son propre box sans même protester.

... _mal aussi-_

Putain. Donc, les pensées étaient toujours là, des pensées qui n'étaient _pas_ les siennes. Des pensées intrusives qui appartenaient à Malfoy – par-dessus tout...

Il en aurait chialé, se dit-il alors que Ron le poussait à s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit dans un soupir. Il voulait continuer à crier et à tempêter, et peut-être même casser deux trois trucs, mais après ce face à face avec Malefoy, il se sentait trop épuisé pour même élever la voix.

Merde. Moins d'un an, et voilà qu'il partageait de nouveau son esprit avec quelqu'un- d'absolument indésirable. Ce n'était pas juste. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, on aurait pu croire qu'on lui aurait laissé un peu de répit.

Il se pencha en avant en gémissant, appuyant son front sur ses genoux, dans une imitation de la pose de Malfoy qu'il venait d'apercevoir. Pour compléter le tout, il enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux, à l'arrière de sa tête, mais réussit à se contrôler et à ne pas se balancer d'avant en arrière comme Malfoy.

Merde, comment est-ce que cela était arrivé? Ce n'était pas juste, il venait juste de s'en sortir et maintenant il était coincé avec Draco dans son esprit? Combien de temps cela allait-il durer? Dix minutes étaient déjà bien trop affreuses. Les quelques mots décousus qu'il avait entendus avaient été déconcertants, et il avait le sentiment que ça n'allait pas s'améliorer avec le temps.

Et pourquoi, oh pourquoi, avait-il fallu que ce soit _Malefoy?_ Il n'aurait pas même été près de lui s'ils ne s'étaient pas chamaillés à propos de ce stupide bouquin.

_N'importe qui d'autre_ aurait été préférable. Neville, ou Ron, ou Hermione, Harry marqua une pause dans ses pensées précipitées- imaginant ce que cela pourrait donner si Ginny pouvait entendre la moindre de ses – très privées- pensées.

Eh bien, pensa-t-il sans humour. Peut-être, que pour une fois, les choses auraient pu être _encore_ pires.

La chose qui se passait dans sa tête – quoi que ce soit, était désagréable, gênante, nota Harry. Il pouvait sentir quelque chose - une sorte de présence - dans son esprit, dont il n'avait jamais eu conscience auparavant. En fait, il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir déjà réussi à sentir son esprit avant, mais maintenant c'était certainement le cas : quelque chose derrière ses tempes lui faisait mal, le tiraillait, et devenait parfois lancinant, accompagnant les pensées de Malefoy.

_Ça pourrait être pire,_ se dit-il fermement pour tenter de calmer l'hystérie qu'il sentait monter en lui. C'était juste un accident et tout cela serait probablement réparé avec un simple contre-sort. Il allait quand même botter le cul de Neville.

Il essaya de rassembler ses esprits et prit une profonde inspiration, en se redressant et en expirant à nouveau par le nez, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Ça aurait pu être pire. Ça aurait pu être pire.

"Je t'avais dit que tu devais rester là », soupira Ron, après quelques minutes de silence, en regardant Harry, avec un froncement de sourcils digne d'Hermione. "Tu n'as sans doute fait qu'empirer les choses en le regardant."

"Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé?" demanda Harry, d'un ton hésitant. Il se sentait maintenant beaucoup plus calme qu'il y a cinq minutes, mais il était encore tout de même à fleur de peau. «Je sais que je peux l'entendre, mais comment-"

_lien_

Il lâcha un cri de frustration, et frotta ses mains contre son front, en entendant la voix de nouveau, plus claire qu'auparavant.

"C'est vraiment si affreux? Tu peux entendre tout ce qu'il pense?", lui demanda Ron, en s'asseyant à ses côtés, l'air inquiet.

"Non, juste des mots bizarres, mais qu'est ce que c'est –_son_- chiant!"

"C'est le sort de Neville," dit Ron, d'un ton piteux. "Il s'est planté et bien sûr, son sort vous à touché tous les deux quand vous étiez en train de vous battre pour ce bouquin. Ça a foiré quelque part. Normalement les effets du sort doivent disparaître au moment où tu baisses ta baguette...vous devez aller en parler à McGonagall dès que Pomfresh aura suffisamment calmé Malefoy pour que vous supportiez d'être face à face. "

«Quand je l'ai vu ... c'est devenu bien pire. Ça fait _mal»,_ murmura Harry, hésitant avant de lui poser la question d'après. "Est-ce qu'il entend mes pensées, lui aussi?"

_Pas juste_

"Je pense que oui," dit Ron, hochant la tête, et l'estomac de Harry se serra, même s'il s'attendait à cette réponse. "Il criait quand il s'est réveillé, et il avait l'air carrément furieux. Environ cinq minutes avant toi."

_Stupide école-p-défense_

Harry grogna et retira ses lunettes, frottant durement ses yeux de ses paumes de main. "_Putain de merde..._ -"

Il leva les yeux alors que ses rideaux s'écartaient brusquement pour laisser apparaitre Madame Pomfresh, qui lui jeta un regard désapprobateur, comme si tout ce bordel était de sa faute. D'ailleurs, où était Neville? Il devrait être ici, en train de se faire engueuler à sa place.

_Stupide_

"Eh bien, allons-y. Monsieur Malefoy a accepté de vous rencontrer pour régler ce problème, et vous ne pourrez pas aller voir le professeur McGonagall tant que vous ne serez pas habillé-"

_"Malfoy a accepté?"_, rétorqua Harry, indigné. "Depuis quand est-ce qu'on attend sa permission pour agir?"

"Depuis qu'il est le plus difficile à gérer de vous deux," lança sèchement Madame Pomfresh. "Et ne vous avisez pas d'en faire toute une histoire, vous non plus."

_Réunion_

Harry entrouvrit la bouche, abasourdi, et Ron s'écarta légèrement de lui. «Moi, faire toute une histoire? J'ai Malfoy dans la tête, je pense que je suis parfaitement en droit de faire toute une histoire!"

Pomfresh lui jeta un regard sévère. «J'ai déjà entendu tout cela de Monsieur Malefoy. Si vous voulez bien être assez aimable pour m'épargner la répétition, nous pourrons passer aux choses sérieuses."

_Non_

"Mais-"

Pomfresh croisa les bras et lui lança un regard suffisamment sévère pour le faire reculer légèrement. "Vous voulez régler ce problème, oui ou non?"

Harry gratta le sol de son orteil et fronça les sourcils. "Oui," marmonna-t-il avec humeur.

_Pantalon ... besoin, où_

"Oh, va te faire foutre Malefoy," cracha-t-il, en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Il entendit Ron lâcher un petit rire et Madame Pomfresh claquer de la langue, désapprobatrice.

"Langage, Potter. Et maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, habillez-vous et rendez-vous dans le bureau de la Directrice."

Elle tourna les talons et s'en fut sans ajouter un mot, laissant Harry bouche bée devant Ron, qui avait l'air partagé entre la compassion et le rire.

"Tais-toi-» dit Harry, en se saisissant de son pantalon.

_La douleur comment le_

Ron essaya de garder un visage impassible mais n'y parvint pas et un large sourire s'étala sur son visage. "Désolé, je suis désolé ... mais comme le furet l'a dit..." Harry le foudroya du regard, mais Ron n'eut même pas l'air de s'en apercevoir et poursuivit, l'air d'être à deux doigts d'éclater de rire. "...c'est vraiment une putain de blague, encore une fois."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Au moins, ce n'est plus un enfoiré complet maintenant," réfléchit Ron à voix haute, tandis que lui et Harry faisaient route vers le bureau de McGonagall. Harry était totalement abattu.

_Voici par_

Quand Malfoy avait quitté l'infirmerie plus tôt et était passé devant le box de Harry, les pensées avait grandi en intensité et en fréquence - heureusement pas avec la même force ou la même douleur que lors de leur premier face à face... Les pensées avaient ensuite disparu, et désormais Harry entendait de rares paroles à des intervalles aléatoires, toujours accompagnées de cette étrange impression dans sa tête.

"Hmm?" Demanda Harry, arrachant son regard de ses pieds pour regarder Ron et par la même occasion devant lui, manquant de peu de rentrer dans une armure.

_Bordel_

«Je veux dire, imagine-toi si cela s'était passé en sixième année, » lui répondit Ron dans une grimace, en haussant les épaules. "Ça aurait été bien pire. Ce n'est pas comme si on le détestait encore vraiment, tu vois? Il n'est plus super-démoniaque non plus, juste un peu con. »

«Qui tu essayes de convaincre : toi ou moi?" lui demanda Harry ironiquement, avec un petit sourire fatigué.

Ron lâcha un petit rire. "Un peu des deux, je pense."

_Attendre ... long_

"Il nous attend», dit Harry sombrement tandis qu'ils passaient la bibliothèque et commençaient à monter les escaliers, chaque pas demandant bien plus d'efforts que d'habitude. Les portraits sur les murs étaient souriants et le saluaient à son passage, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à retourner les politesses.

"Comment tu sais ça? Il te l'a dit?" Demanda Ron, l'air effrayé.

"Quoi?" Demanda Harry, confus.

Ron se gratta la tête. "Vous pouvez vous parler?"

Harry secoua la tête. "Non, je peux juste entendre des mots. Il pensait« attendre »donc je suppose qu'il attendait. Et il avait l'air agacé."

_cette_

Ron eut l'air soulagé. "Ah bon. 'Mione dit que ces trucs de Legilimancie peuvent être très puissants. Je ne savais pas si vous pouviez parler à travers le lien. Vous pourriez sans doute apprendre comment faire, tu sais. Je parie qu'elle a déjà fait des recherches sur l'-"

"Non, rien de tout ça," le coupa Harry avec impatience. "Ecoute, McGonagall va défaire le sort en à peine cinq secondes et ensuite je pourrai récupérer mon esprit sans plus aucune intrusion de Malfoy."

Ron ne répondit pas.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

La première chose que remarqua Harry en se glissant dans le bureau de McGonagall, après avoir laissé Ron seul à côté des gargouilles au bas de l'escalier, fut la grimace de Malfoy. La deuxième chose fut la ruée des pensées qui se déversèrent dans son esprit, à la vue du blond.

Ce n'était pas aussi douloureux qu'auparavant, mais toujours déconcertant et cela le fit vaciller sur ses pieds. Malfoy porta une main à son front, son expression passant d'agacée à douloureuse en un instant.

... _Attendre__ Potter enfin cheveux mains toujours là disparaissent besoin terminer McGonagall sortir..._

Harry chercha à tâtons le bras du fauteuil, à côté de celui dans lequel était assis Malefoy, en face du bureau de la Directrice et s'affaissa dessus. A côté de lui, Malefoy écarta légèrement son siège.

"Oh grandis un peu," cracha Harry.

_Putain visage déteste stupide_

"Tais-toi», rétorqua Malefoy, puis il grimaça, appuyant ses doigts sur ses tempes. Harry lui lança un regard béat, ressentant un sentiment de plaisir vengeur. Apparemment, les pensées de Harry faisaient encore mal à Malefoy. Putain de mauviette.

"Je ne suis pas une mauviette," rétorqua sèchement Malfoy et Harry sentit une secousse de douleur traverser son crâne alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre avec colère.

"Va te faire foutre-" grogna Harry.

"La douleur va se calmer, » intervint une voix fatiguée derrière eux. "Si vous gardez tous les deux votre calme. Restez simplement tranquilles pour quelques minutes et ne dites plus un mot."

Les deux garçons se turent avec réticence, et se s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans leurs fauteuils respectifs, évitant soigneusement le regard l'un de l'autre, tandis que McGonagall faisait le tour de son bureau pour s'asseoir. Il était tout de même étrange de la voir derrière ce bureau à la place de Dumbledore, mais Harry ne regrettait pas ce titre récemment acquis. Elle était une bonne Directrice et l'école se portait comme un charme, comme toujours.

«Ça va mieux?" leur demanda-t-elle après un certain temps.

_le déteste_

Harry grogna par l'affirmative et Malefoy ne répondit pas du tout, gardant les bras serrés sur sa poitrine, l'air toujours boudeur. Harry ne mentait pas, c'était mieux. Moins douloureux, moins brutal et moins fréquent.

«Bien», dit vivement McGonagall. "Maintenant, je veux que vous vous regardiez l'un l'autre en tâchant de garder votre calme."

Harry la regarda bouche bée, ignorant le bruit de protestation de Malfoy à côté de lui. «Vous plaisantez?"

McGonagall lui lança un regard sévère. "Maintenant."

Harry se retint à grand peine de lever les yeux au ciel, mais fit ce qu'on lui dit. Il se tourna dans son fauteuil pour voir que Malfoy avait déjà pivoté et le regardait, l'air maussade.

Les yeux verts rencontrèrent les gris, et ils grimacèrent tous les deux-

_Yeux verts m'aider à sortir stupide ne peux pas croire yeux stupides mal yeux non stop Potter vert – _

Il parvint à ne pas détourner les yeux de Malefoy alors même que la douleur lancinante accompagnant l'avalanche de pensées lui vrillait les tempes. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes mais il tint bon. Si Malfoy pouvait le supporter, alors lui aussi, bon sang.

La douleur passa lentement mais sûrement, et Harry fut immédiatement frappé par une de ses pensées, au moment où il pu enfin penser autre chose que « aie »_._

Mince, les yeux de Malefoy étaient gris. Pas seulement gris, non, mais _vraiment_ gris. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil et était un peu pris de court de ne l'avoir jamais vraiment remarqué auparavant. Ils étaient clairs, plus clairs que ce qu'ils devraient naturellement être, et ses yeux ne semblaient pas seulement le regarde, mais le transperçaient...

Les dits yeux s'écarquillèrent sensiblement et Harry blêmit; merde, Malefoy pouvait probablement entendre des paroles étranges émanant de ses pensées. Ce n'était _vraiment pas_ le meilleur moment pour commencer à méditer sur les putains de yeux de Malefoy.

"C'est encore douloureux?"

Harry détourna la tête si vite que sa nuque craqua. McGonagall le regardait, attendant visiblement qu'il parle."Non," répondit-il rapidement, en se frottant la nuque. "Cela ne fait plus mal, c'est juste bizarre."

"Bizarre?" demanda McGonagall, en haussant un sourcil. Harry rougit. Il savait qu'il n'était pas extrêmement loquace et il ne voulait vraiment pas se ridiculiser devant Malfoy-

_Abruti, ha-_

Harry fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux vers Malfoy qui fixait McGonagall, parfaitement immobile. "Je ressens une pression supplémentaire à cet endroit là», dit-il, en portant deux de ses doigts pâles à ses tempes. "Comme un lien de Legilimancie mais plus fort, et je suis quasiment sûr qu'il pointe directement vers Potter. C'est inconfortable, mais plus aussi douloureux que cela l'a été."

McGonagall hocha la tête, d'un air grave et se tourna vers Harry qui, à contrecœur, acquiesça. Malfoy avait raison; Harry était maintenant à peu près certain que la drôle de sensation dans sa tête était en effet le lien qui le connectait à Malefoy.

«Très bien. Donc Pom-pom m'a expliqué que c'était accidentel?"

Harry hocha la tête. "Bien sûr, pourquoi est-ce qu'on se serait infligé ça?"

_Idiot_

«Arrête ça,» cracha Harry à Malfoy, qui lui lança un regard, incrédule.

«Je ne peux pas!" Sa grimace s'accentua. "Et _arrêtes de_ penser que je suis con!"

"Tu es-"

«Messieurs," McGonagall les coupa net, pour ne pas laisser le temps à la dispute de dégénérer. Ils se tournèrent de nouveau vers elle, l'air renfrogné.

"Donc, c'était un accident?"Insista-t-elle de nouveau.

_"Oui,"_ lui répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

"Nous devions vérifier,» dit-elle vivement. "Ce ne serait pas la première fois que vous vous lancez intentionnellement des sorts."

"Nous étions en train de travailler le Legilimens Exportai en cours de Défense,» intervînt Draco, en s'agitant, visiblement irrité, sûrement en réaction à l'une des pensées de Harry le traitant de lèche-cul. "Londubat s'est trompé et son sort nous a frappé."

McGonagall eut l'air perplexe. "Le sort vous a frappé tous les deux en même temps ? A quelle distance vous teniez vous l'un de l'autre ?"

_embarrassant idiot stupide_

Harry rougit. «Nous étions ..." Un autre écho _d'idiot_ raisonna de nouveau dans sa tête et avant qu'il n'ait pu penser à un moyen plus rationnel de gérer la situation, il décida de renoncer à agir en adulte et de simplement cracher sur Malfoy. "Il essayait de me voler mon livre!"

Malfoy ouvrit la bouche, outré. _"Voler?_ Il ne s'en servait même pas! J'ai demandé gentiment mais il n'a pas voulu me laisser regarder-"

"C'est faux!"

«Bien sûr que si ! »

"Donc," les coupa McGonagall, en fermant les yeux et en se frottant le front. "Vous me dites que vous deux - deux jeunes hommes de dix-huit ans, dont le comportement devrait être exemplaire,- vous vous battiez en pleine classe ... à propos d'un livre que vous ne vouliez pas partager?"

Ils baissèrent tous les deux le regard sur leurs genoux en grommelant. Elle soupira et attrapa sa boîte à biscuits, en ôtant le couvercle. "Nous pouvons gagner une guerre, mais ne pouvons toujours pas faire en sorte que vous vous supportiez. Remarquable."

_Mauvais_

Harry et Malefoy acceptèrent tous les deux les biscuits proposés sans un mot, se sentant honteux.

"Nous ne pouvons qu'en déduire que vous avez été liés par un lien semi-permanent de Legilimancie, au lieu du lien contrôlé qui se pratique en Occlumancie. Vous pouvez chacun entendre les pensées de l'autre, n'est-ce pas? Eh bien, nous pouvons résoudre ce problème,", ajouta McGonagal. Les deux garçons levèrent brusquement les yeux. "A l'aide d'une potion."

Harry la fixa, plein d'espoir mais, en jetant un coup d'œil à Malfoy le sentiment se fâna; pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas, Malfoy avait l'air presque consterné.

_Non_

"Ce n'est pas un lien normal," continua McGonagall. "Il est plus fort à cause du mauvais sort de Neville, et également à cause des émotions vives capturées sur l'instant. Vous voyez, normalement, lorsque de tels liens sont créés, ils sont incantés uniquement par des spécialistes et les deux personnes doivent être calmes et préparées. Dieu seul sait comment Londubat a réussi à produire ce sort ".

«Ce qui veut dire?" demanda vivement Malefoy, l'air impatient.

"Cela veut dire que nous ne pouvons pas l'annuler avec le contre-sort habituel. Nous devons utiliser une potion, avec des propriétés psychologiques et de neutralisation ».Elle marqua une pause. "Et cette potion se distille pendant deux cycles entiers de pleine lune."

"QUOI?"

Harry se leva et, presque aussitôt retomba assis, alors que des pensées de colère, venant de chacun d'entre eux inondaient son esprit.

«Potter, arrête-ça!" lui cria Malefoy, les yeux étroitement fermés et les mains sur les oreilles comme Harry l'avait fait un peu plus tôt "Calmes-toi! Et arrêtes de penser que je suis un CON!"

"TU ES CON!" beugla Harry."Il n'y a pas moyen que je t'aie dans ma tête pendant deux mois!"

_Putain pas moyen il ne sait rien c'est trop potion Père couilles savoir aider Mère putain putain Rogue aide-_

"Je ne veux pas de toi dans la mienne non plus!" lui cria Malfoy en retour. "Sors de là!"

"Assez!"

Harry aurait volontiers ignoré McGonagall, mais elle semblait avoir anticipé leurs réactions et pointant sa baguette sur les deux garçons, leur jeta un sort de silence, et les força à s'asseoir dans leurs chaises respectives, qui lui firent face brutalement.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de se calmer. Cela eut l'air de fonctionner, la pression du lien, ou quoi que ce fut, se retira peu à peu. Il jeta un regard à Malfoy qui avait les yeux fermés et inspirait et expirait profondément, essayant de retrouver son calme, lui aussi.

_Respirer calme de l'aide stupide besoin-nn-travaillera aider aucun moyen-_

Il bouillonnait toujours, Harry le sentait, mais il essayait de garder son calme, et Harry lui en était - à contrecœur - reconnaissant. Bien que Malefoy soit uniquement en train de penser à son propre confort et se foute royalement de celui de Harry... Enfoiré.

"La potion sera prête le 22 Décembre, si tout va bien," leur annonça McGonagall.

_Noël séjour putain Mère-colère_

«Génial», dit Harry sourdement. "Tout simplement génial."

"Tais-toi," grogna Malfoy. "Ce n'est amusant pour aucun de nous-"

_Branleur_

"Arrêtes!"

McGonagall se pinça l'arrête du nez, en expirant lentement. "Vous savez ce genre de lien mental a ses avantages, si vous le travaillez. Ils sont souvent utilisés par les jumeaux, ou même les Aurors expérimentés lors des exercices de terrain. Vous pourriez communiquer clairement, si vous développiez les bonnes compétences, et apprenez à fermer toutes les pensées indésirables... "

Elle laissa traîner son regard sur les visages sceptiques et fermés de Harry et Draco.

"Oh, vous savez quoi," lança-t-elle sèchement, ramenant sa boîte à biscuits vers elle et en claquant le couvercle. «Grandissez un peu, et débrouillez-vous. Vous pouvez partir."

Harry et Draco se jetèrent un bref regard puis la fixèrent à nouveau. "Pardon?"

"Débrouillez-vous," répéta-t-elle sévèrement, en leur montrant la porte. "Vous n'entendrez pas raison pour l'instant, alors allez-vous-en, et comportez-vous comme des jeunes de votre âge. Tout simplement, débrouillez-vous._»_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**A suivre...**

J'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.

A bientôt pour la suite de cette traduction.

Merci de lire cette histoire :)


	3. Garder la tête froide

**(Tous les warnings sont (et resteront) annoncés dans le chapitre 1.)**

**Note :** Toujours et encore un grand merci à **Masamiya** pour son travail précieux et son soutien inébranlable...

Merci pour vos messages d'encouragement pour le chapitre précédent. Je n'ai pas prévu de rythme régulier de publication car mon quotidien est très chargé, mais j'irai au bout de cette traduction, c'est une certitude, en essayant de publier le plus régulièrement possible ! Merci encore à vous.

**Bonne lecture à vous toutes/tous ! :) **

**3 - Garder la tête froide**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Oh Harry, c'est vraiment affreux-"

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, sans cesser de tapoter le dos de Harry, assis prostré la tête entre les genoux dans un fauteuil de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il commençait à s'habituer à cette position, et même à l'apprécier; surtout parce qu'il ne pouvait pas regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux sans être agité de secousses ou sans pousser de grognements en réponse aux foutues pensées qui filaient dans son esprit.

"Ça va durer combien de temps?" demanda Ginny en le regardant, d'un air légèrement méfiant. Harry aurait préféré qu'elle s'en aille Ginny avait passé les dernières semaines à demander à Harry qu'ils aient une discussion à propos de leur relation (ou plutôt de leur absence de relation) et il ne semblait pas qu'elle ait l'intention de lâcher prise, même aujourd'hui, malgré le désordre qui régnait dans sa tête.

Harry voulait lui parler, _vraiment_, mais il avait déjà suffisamment de mal à garder un semblant de contrôle sur sa vie depuis la fin de la guerre. Tout le monde voulait lui parler, le remercier, le voir et il détestait ça, tout comme il avait toujours détesté attirer l'attention sur lui. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Ginny après tout, si son cerveau avait classé _son_ envie de discuter parmi toutes les autres requêtes qu'il recevait. Mais c'était pourtant le cas. Et maintenant que son esprit était plein de pensées Malfoyennes, ce n'était vraiment plus- du tout- le moment.

"Jusqu'au 22 décembre,» répondit Harry, d'une voix étouffée.

_Décembre trop lent s-potion-Pansy foutre trop lent bibliothèque maintenant Potter VA T-EN_

Harry lâcha un petit rire et Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ron secoua la tête en souriant d'un air navré. "Il ne rigole pas pour vous, c'est sans doute un truc lié à Malfoy », leur expliqua-il et Hermione hocha la tête, compréhensive. Ginny, elle, continua de fixer Harry comme si il lui était poussé une deuxième tête.

"Je pense que Parkinson est en train de le faire chier,» dit Harry, en se redressant dans son fauteuil tout en frottant ses tempes douloureuses.

_Garce_

"Tu penses que tu pourrais lui parler par la pensée ? » demanda Hermione, curieuse, en posant ses pieds sur le canapé en face de Harry. Ron était assis à côté d'elle et Ginny était précautionneusement perchée sur le bras du fauteuil d'Hermione. Heureusement, il semblait qu'elle ait décidé de ne pas partager le fauteuil de Harry cet après-midi.

"Je ne sais pas, j'essaye juste de rester calme." répondit Harry avec lassitude. «Je serais presque tenté de me Stupefixier jusqu'à Noel. »

Ron se mit à rire, mais Hermione lui lança un regard réprobateur. "Ce n'est pas une option."

«Je dirais que c'est certainement une option," grogna Harry, et se saisissant d'un coussin derrière lui, il le posa sur ses genoux et se mit à tripoter un fil lâche dans un coin, d'un air nerveux. "Je ne veux plus entendre cette stupide voix de furet."

_problème de sommeil la nuit Potter sais trouver stupides livres putain_

_"En quoi_ est-ce une option réaliste ?"

"Parce que je peux entendre _Malefoy."_ Dit Harry, en lançant un regard assassin à Hermione. "Malfoy, Mione. Dans ma tête. Qui n'arrête pas de se plaindre, et de râler, encore et encore-"

"On parle de toi ou de Malfoy, là?" demanda Ron, moqueur et Harry lui jeta le coussin à la figure, en fronçant les sourcils.

"La ferme."

_Difficile_

"Désolé," sourit Ron. Harry n'insista pas; pour être tout à fait honnête, il était heureux que Ron trouve la situation amusante, au lieu de s'énerver ou alors de l'éviter. Il avait bien trop mal à la tête pour pouvoir y ajouter également la colère de Ron.

_étagère_

"Argh, et ça ne veut rien dire du tout,» grogna Harry, frustré. "C'est juste des mots-"

"Je peux t'aider si tu veux," dit Hermione doucement. «J'ai quelques livres sur la Legilimancie, nous pourrions peut-être trouver un moyen d'affiner le lien-"

"Je ne veux pas affiner le lien," gémit Harry. "Je ne veux pas avoir à lui parler, ni maintenant, ni jamais, et encore moins dans ma tête."

_Parler lien déteste pourquoi_

"Non, il ne s'agit pas seulement de lui parler," répliqua Hermione. "C'est juste une des possibilités. Si tu travaillais le lien, tu n'entendrais plus juste des mots décousus, tu pourrais même certainement fermer ton esprit et ne plus l'entendre"

"Vraiment?" demanda Harry, en relevant la tête.

_Vraiment_

«Vraiment,» dit Hermione. "Ce serait difficile, mais je pense que ce serait préférable, plutôt que d'entendre Malfoy tout le temps."

"Oui, ça m'a l'air bien," dit Ginny lentement. "Au moins..."

_Va te faire foutre tu sais haine idée de recherche fermée haine Pansy idiot laisser seul pas juste_

"La ferme," murmura Harry.

"Pardon?" lui demanda Ginny, outrée, la bouche entrouverte.

«Attends, non, pas toi!" lui répondit Harry. "Malfoy pensait qu'il-"

_Dormir en mesure bloquer nuit rêve_

"Dormir!" laissa échapper Harry, en se redressant d'un coup, et en se frappant le front d'une main. "Qu'est-ce qui va se passer la nuit? Est-ce que nous allons partager nos rêves?"

_Nuit rêve Nuit_

Ginny le fixait, étonnée. «Nous ne parlions pas-"

«Nous parlions d'apprendre à contrôler le lien," dit Hermione, l'air également perplexe.

_idiot Potter stupide_

"C'est toi qui es stupide,» marmonna Harry, en se tapotant le front.

_"Harry!"_

Il leva de nouveau les yeux et tomba sur Hermione et Ginny, toutes les deux bouche bée. Ron se mordait la main pour contenir le fou-rire qui l'agitait. "Qu'est-ce, ...non !...je voulais dire Malefoy!"

_Laisses-moi tranquille!_

"Putain de merde, c'était une phrase, ça!"

_Putain merde sommeil Potter PARTIR!_

Harry se leva, chancelant, et tituba légèrement sur ses pieds. Désormais, il pouvait à peine faire la différence entre ses pensées et celles de Malfoy, il n'arrivait pas à parler à voix haute et à penser en même temps, et cela devenait de pire en pire lorsqu'il s'énervait. Et voilà qu'il venait d'entendre une phrase entière. Pas un mot bizarre, mais une phrase entière, plus du tout étouffée et sourde comme auparavant, mais parlé clairement et distinctement par une voix qui ressemblait de plus en plus à Malefoy ...

"Une phrase?" Demanda Hermione, en se levant et posant une main sur son bras, l'air inquiet."Tu as entendu une phrase complète? Ça n'a pas mis longtemps..."

_Doucement trop Potter besoin_

"La ferme, Malefoy!"

"Tu sais, il ne peut pas t'entendre parler d'ici," ajouta Ron en se levant à son tour.

_"_Mais est-ce que tu_ veux _luiparler?" demanda Ginny, venant rejoindre les deux autres. Harry se sentit soudain acculé.

_Potter paniquer demander aie pire arrêtes pas bien_

"Je sais que ce n'est pas bien!" rétorqua Harry en secouant violemment la tête. «Attends-de quoi?"

"Mais à qui tu parles?" demanda Ron, déconcerté.

"Toi! Malefoy-attends-"

Harry ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

_Confus trop de douleur parle sommeil fatigue ne peut pas savoir rêves_

"Oh, et puis merde!"

Harry se glissa entre Ron et Hermione et se précipita vers le dortoir, dans l'espoir de prendre cinq minutes pour souffler et essayer de faire le tri dans ses pensées – les siennes, et les _autres_. Mais une main attrapa sa manche, le stoppant net dans son élan.

«Où tu vas ? »

_Laisser calmer partir grosse loin Pansy garce trop_

«C'est trop dur," lâcha-t-il brusquement, en essayant de se défaire de la prise de Ginny sur sa manche. "Je n'arrive même plus à savoir ce que-" _enfoiré_ "-oh, pour l'amour de Merlin!"

Il devait avoir l'air suffisamment paniqué car Ginny le relâcha instantanément, l'air soucieux.

"Je suis désolé," dit Harry. "Il s'énerve et je m'énerve et cela ne fait qu'empirer les choses. Je ne sais même plus qui dit quoi-"

_Je dis qu'il Potter besoin partir partir tellement_

Harry abandonna ses explications et tournant les talons, partit en trombe en direction des dortoirs. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre, ouvrit violemment la porte et se jeta sur son lit en laissant échapper un cri de frustration.

_Amis interférences_

Était-ce lui ou Malefoy qui venait juste de penser cela? Les pensées arrivaient brusquement et rapidement. Trop rapidement pour le dire...

_Arrêtes de parler_

Il prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de faire la seule chose qui lui semblait possible à ce moment précis: trembler et paniquer. Il compta à rebours à partir de trois et essaya de relâcher son corps. Harry posa les paumes de ses mains à plat sur le lit, le long de son corps et se concentra sur sa respiration. Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer, expirer. Ne pas s'énerver, ne pas s'agacer.

Cela marcha. Petit à petit la pression diminua dans ses tempes et la limite entre ses pensées et celles de Malfoy se fit plus nette, lui permettant de s'y retrouver à nouveau.

_Désolé-_

Harry ouvrit les yeux et fixa le tissu rouge de son lit à baldaquin, au dessus de lui. Il doutait sincèrement que ces excuses lui aient été destinées, mais il était agréable pour une fois d'entendre un mot qui n'était pas une insulte, de la part de Malfoy.

_Dur-d-difficile_

Il soupira, épuisé, et refermant les yeux, essaya de contrôler sa respiration de nouveau. "Ne m'en parle pas."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Un ... deux ... trois ... quatre ... cinq

_Douche_

Un ... deux ... trois

_Pyjamas livre où_

Un ... deux ... trois ... quatre ... cinq ... six ... sept ... huit ... neuf ... dix ... onze

_Compter?_

Un ... deux ... trois

_Potter_

Harry eut un léger sourire. Apparemment, Malfoy avait compris ce qu'il était en train de faire. C'est-à-dire compter les secondes qui s'écoulaient entre chaque pensée qui se glissait dans son esprit.

Vingt-huit secondes était le record pour le moment en se détendant et en se calmant au maximum, les mots continuaient de s'introduire dans ses pensées, mais moins précis et bien plus calmes que le violent flot de mots qui l'avait submergé, lorsqu'il s'était énervé.

Harry soupira et se retourna dans son lit, en se demandant s'il allait pouvoir se rendormir. Il se sentait épuisé partager ses pensées avec quelqu'un était bien plus fatiguant que de se battre physiquement.

Il espérait que Malefoy était lui aussi épuisé.

Il été passé par la colère, l'indignation et la peur, mais il était désormais dans un état d'acceptation lasse. Et les mots et vagues émotions qu'il pouvait sentir de Malfoy lui faisaient penser qu'il en était de même pour lui.

Ron avait raison, en quelque sorte. Il était heureux que Malefoy ne soit plus aussi mauvais qu'il l'avait été, et leur inimité n'était plus aussi forte qu'elle avait pu l'être, mais quand _même._ Il le haïssait d'avoir été à cet endroit là, en classe aujourd'hui et il détestait l'emprise que Draco avait sur lui, si faible ou temporaire soit-elle.

Lié. A Malefoy. L'idée lui donnait à la fois envie de rire, de pleurer et d'exploser des choses. Il aurait même eu du mal à y croire si la voix dans sa tête ne lui avait pas rappelé constamment l'accident.

Draco était un lâche, et il était énervant, maladroit et entêté, et certainement pas quelqu'un à qui Harry voulait être lié. Harry était content qu'ils aient arrêté de vouloir se faire inlassablement du mal, et il pensait avoir en quelque sorte accepté la connexion qui s'était établie entre eux, depuis qu'ils s'étaient respectivement sauvé la vie...mais à ce point là... Non, putain non...

_Merde._

Il n'y avait pourtant rien à y faire. Heureusement, ils allaient apprendre à contrôler ce lien et cela allait affecter sa vie le moins possible...Bien que, connaissant sa fâcheuse tendance à s'attirer des ennuis, Harry doutait que cela soit aussi simple.

_Fatigué._

"Moi aussi," murmura-t-il, en tendant la main pour attraper sa baguette, et murmurant _«Nox»_, éteignit la lumière.

Comment allait-il réussir à surmonter ça alors qu'il ne pouvait même pas contrôler le lien. Il arrivait à peine à se concentrer pour lire un livre, et encore moins pour avoir une conversation avec ses amis. En essayant en même temps de parler et de faire le tri dans la jungle de ses pensées tout à l'heure, il était à peu près sûr d'avoir perturbé Hermione et Ron, et probablement d'avoir énervé Ginny.

Il déglutit difficilement, et se tourna sur le côté, le regard fixé sur les rideaux de son lit. Il voulait seulement être enfin normal et pouvoir mener sa vie tranquillement. Partager ses pensées avec quelqu'un était réellement une brutale invasion dans sa vie privée. Il n'aimait pas du tout ça, et encore moins le fait de savoir que ses pensées pouvaient être lues par Malfoy.

Exposé. Même lorsque sa vie avait été étalée sur la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vulnérable, à découvert.

Et tout cela était le faute de Malfoy, l'enfoiré.

Harry réalisa soudainement, qu'à travers ses pensées agitées, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait rien entendu venant de Malfoy. Est-ce que c'était terminé ? Le lien avait-il été en quelque sorte annulé ?

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Son cœur se serra non, il pouvait toujours sentir le lien, mais il était ...différent Plus calme, plus doux. La sensation dans sa tête n'était plus aussi douloureuse et ne l'élançait plus. Elle avait été remplacée par une sorte de doux et lent chuchotement qui allait et venait, telle une vague, ou bien un battement.

Malefoy s'était endormi.

La réponse lui vint d'un seul coup, et il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Malfoy s'était endormi et ses pensées s'étaient arrêtées.

Il se tourna de nouveau et ferma les yeux, le poids dans sa poitrine s'allégeant un petit peu. Si Malfoy pouvait dormir, alors lui aussi...

La journée avait été rude, sans aucun doute. Mais, pensa-t-il avec ironie, si il avait pu vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres...peut-être pouvait-il surmonter l'épreuve qu'était de partager son esprit avec Malfoy.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

« Tu as l'air fatigué. »

Harry se contenta de lancer un regard morose à Hermione, assise en face de lui et la jeune femme eut le bon goût de paraître gênée, une rougeur s'étalant sur ses joues.

"Bien sûr, que tu es fatigué. Tu es lié à l'esprit de Malfoy," se murmura-t-elle à elle-même, en se replongeant dans son verre de jus de citrouille. «Tais-toi Hermione."

"Tu as entendu quelque chose la nuit dernière?" demanda Ginny, assise à côté d'elle, les sourcils froncés.

«Non,» répondit Harry, en se frottant les yeux. "Pas de rêves ou quoi que ce soit d'autre venant de lui. Pas que je puisse dire en tout cas."

"Et ce matin?" Demanda Hermione, hésitante.

_Faim ..._

"Ça a démarré quand j'étais sous la douche," soupira Harry, en jouant distraitement avec son petit-déjeuner. "C'est plus clair qu'hier. On dirait de plus en plus sa voix."

"Putain, mais comment tu fais pour ne pas péter les plombs?" demanda Ron, en piquant dans une troisième saucisse pour la mettre dans son assiette. "Cette voix traînante dans ta tête..."

"Honnêtement, il ne vaut mieux pas,» dit Harry. "Crois-moi, j'aimerais bien péter les plombs. Mais si je m'énerve, il s'énerve aussi et c'est tout simplement pire."

Les trois autres se turent, l'air à la fois hésitant et un peu impuissant. Harry ne pouvait pas les blâmer, il se sentait lui aussi totalement impuissant. La grande salle se remplissait sans répit d'élèves venus prendre leur petit déjeuner, leur bavardage résonnant dans toute la pièce, de plus en plus fort. Cependant, ce n'était toujours pas assez fort pour couvrir le son de la voix de Malefoy dans son esprit, ces mots bizarres qui jaillissaient à intervalles réguliers.

"Laissez tomber," dit Harry aux autres. "Vivez votre vie normalement « _hall_ »- et ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais m'en sortir."

Ginny le fixa, visiblement pas convaincue, mais Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête et se mirent à parler de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard. Harry leur en était reconnaissant; il n'y avait rien qu'on puisse faire au sujet de sa situation actuelle et voir ses amis se faire du souci inutilement n'allait qu'empirer les choses.

_Odeur nourriture besoin Potter putain maintenant cacher-_

Harry se tendit brusquement en sentant ses tempes se resserrer étrangement. Il attendit la douleur mais elle ne vint pas. Son estomac se contracta, et il se tourna pour voir ce à quoi il s'était attendu Malfoy venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, en jetant un regard maussade à la table des Gryffondor.

_Potter manger chemise coiffure aller potions avant que eux_

"C'est douloureux?" demanda Hermione, d'une voix calme.

Harry secoua lentement la tête et se retourna tandis que Malfoy détournait le regard et se dirigeait rapidement vers la table des Serpentard. Il était seul, ce qui était inhabituel; son entourage habituel : Parkinson, Nott et Goyle n'était nulle part en vue.

«Non. C'est un peu étrange, mais ça ne fait pas mal," lui répondit Harry et elle hocha la tête, rassurée.

Harry avait envie de se retourner et d'observer un peu plus Malefoy, pour voir s'il était encore assis tout seul à table. Il résista. Tout d'abord il ne voulait pas que les pensées de Malfoy s'insinuent plus que nécessaire dans son esprit, et puis il ne voulait pas regarder ce stupide visage pâle si il n'avait pas à la faire.

"Harry?"

Il leva les yeux et vit que Ginny le regardait, visiblement amusée. "J'essaye d'attirer ton attention-"

"Désolé," dit-il. "Distrait".

_Granger assis bouge_

"J'imagine," répondit-elle. "C'est pas grave. Je dois retrouver Luna pour aller en cours de Transfiguration. On se voit plus tard, OK?"

Il hocha la tête, les yeux fixés sur la surface rayée de bois de la table, et sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de s'en aller.

_Partir_

"Ne t'inquiètes pas," lui dit Hermione tandis qu'il se frottait la joue distraitement avec le dos de la main. "Je vais faire des recherches tout à l'heure, pour voir comment améliorer la situation."

Harry acquiesça, sans enthousiasme.

Il ne voulait pas _améliorer_ la situation. Il voulait juste que tout ça s'arrête.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

La vie devait continuer, que Harry partage ou non son esprit avec Malfoy, et ce matin-là, la vie commençait par deux heures d'Enchantements. Harry se traîna à la suite de Ron, abandonnant son petit déjeuner, en tiquant de ça et de là lorsque survenait la voix dans sa tête. Quelques commentaires emmerdants au possible sur la vie de Malfoy qui lui donnait envie de se taper la tête contre n'importe quelle surface dure qui croiserait son chemin.

_... livre bouger classe pas Potter lacets mains cassées ongle livre où Pansy baguette couloir bouge stupide pathétique pas mal merde... _

Quelques personnes lui jetèrent un regard en chemin, mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit parce qu'ils avaient eu vent de son mauvais sort, ou juste parce qu'il était Harry Potter. Apparemment, au début de l'année, chaque maison avait eu droit à un discours ordonnant fermement de laisser Harry tranquille, et dans l'ensemble, il semblait que cela ait bien marché. Les quelques première semaines avaient été mouvementées mais désormais les choses allaient vraiment mieux.

_Chiant Arithmancie aïe coupure papier_

Harry était tellement épuisé qu'il ne trouva même pas la force de se réjouir apparemment Malfoy avait réussi à se blesser. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise dans la classe d'Enchantements, en se rendant compte avec désespoir qu'il était seulement neuf heures du matin et qu'il avait déjà envie de retourner se coucher.

"Harry?"

Harry poussa un grognement et leva les yeux de son sac. Neville se tenait devant sa table, et le fixait avec de grands yeux paniqués.

"Je suis désolé," commença Neville précipitamment, en bafouillant à moitié. «Je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais vraiment pas, et Malfoy se tenait là, et on m'a dit que je vous ai liés, et je ne sais même pas comment-"

_Inquiet_

"Neville! Neville, calmes-toi," l'interrompit Harry, en tendant une main vers son ami. Il aurait du s'attendre à ça. Neville avait brillé par son absence depuis l'accident, et le connaissant, c'était uniquement pour fuir Harry.

"Mais-" commença Neville.

«Laisses tomber » insista Harry en lui faisant un signe de la main. «C'est fait maintenant, et on va pouvoir arranger ça, et je te botterai les fesses quand tout ça sera fini. »

_Londubat_

"Oh," dit Neville, l'air déchiré entre l'inquiétude et le soulagement. "Euh ... quand ça?"

"Le vingt-deux décembre,» dit Harry et Neville sautilla d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

"Oh," dit-il, en se mordant la lèvre. Puis, apparemment incapable de se contenir plus longtemps: «Je suis désolé, Harry! J'ai vraiment-"

"Stop!" protesta Harry brusquement, en se tenant les tempes tandis qu'un _aïe Potter stresses pas calme _retentissait dans son esprit. "Sérieusement Nev, si je m'énerve ça s'empire. Oui, je suis en colère. Oui, tu devras sérieusement te rattraper, mais pour l'instant j'arrive à gérer la situation et je ne veux pas y penser plus que nécessaire, OK? "

Neville hocha la tête et en se retournant vivement, se laissa tomber dans la chaise à côté d'Hermione, assise de l'autre côté de Ron, et plongée dans son manuel.

"Bien joué". Ron eut un petit rire.

"La ferme," gémit Harry, en continuant de déballer le contenu de son sac. "Je ne _peux_ pas le gérer pour le moment."

_Livre où besoin page cent calcul quatre_

Ron resta silencieux pendant un moment, se contentant de tourner sa plume entre ses doigts. "Tu sais ... s'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi... Eloigner Ginny, assommer Malefoy, même rien qu'un peu..."

Harry eut un faible sourire. "Je vais y penser. Merci."

"Pas de problème," murmura Ron, en levant les yeux vers le Professeur Flitwick, qui venait de grimper sur sa chaise. «Essaye juste de ne pas péter les plombs, OK?"

Harry hocha la tête, en baissant les yeux sur son grimoire.

Ne pas péter les plombs. OK.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Le cours d'Enchantement se déroula plus facilement que ne l'avait prévu Harry. Flitwick devait avoir été informé de la situation car Harry avait à peine participé à l'exercice de travaux pratiques, et le professeur n'avait pas dit un mot, et n'avait pas attiré l'attention sur lui.

Ses tempes se firent plus douloureuses et tendues de minute en minute, et chaque mot qui passait dans son esprit ressemblait de plus en plus à la voix de Malfoy. Comme si le Serpentard était juste à côté de lui et lui chuchotait directement dans l'oreille.

La plupart des mots qu'il entendait avaient rapport avec l'Arithmancie et Harry était profondément agacé de voir que Malfoy avait l'air de pouvoir suffisamment se concentrer pour suivre son cours, tandis que lui était en train d'agoniser en Enchantements. Il eu un long débat intérieur pour décider s'il devait délibérément s'énerver afin de perturber Malfoy avec un flot de pensées furieuses, mais se retint, étant donné le fragile état dans lequel se trouvait son propre cerveau.

Ron venait régulièrement en aide à Harry, sans en faire trop heureusement. Il resta aux côtés de Harry pendant toute la durée du cours et jusqu'à celui d'après – Potions-, en éludant toutes les questions destinées à son meilleur ami et en détournant l'attention au maximum. Cela lui permit de garder suffisamment son calme pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait à faire.

"Ça va?" lui demanda Ron tranquillement, alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à leur bureau dans les cachots. "Tu n'as pas l'air au top."

"Ouais, ça va. C'est juste que c'est dur de se concentrer,» dit Harry. «Je ne suis pas encore habitué. Chaque fois que j'entends quelque chose, ça coupe ce que j'étais en train de penser, et j'essaye de ne pas m'énerver, -"

"Tu sais ce qu'il se passe quand tu essayes de garder les choses pour toi," lui dit Ron, un léger froncement de sourcils lui barrant le front. "Tu vas exploser. Tu vas devoir te laisser aller à un moment donné-"

"Quoi, au milieu du cours de Potions?" lui demanda Harry, et Ron grimaça, lui accordant le point." « Je prendrai une pause entre- oh putain de merde. »

_Non fatigue douleur pas gérable va-t-en partir remarquer douleur_

"Quoi?" lui demanda Ron, alarmé.

"Malfoy vient d'entrer, non?" gémit Harry, en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

_Partir pièce autre côté distraction partager bouge cours_

"Ouais," dit Ron, en se tordant sur sa chaise pour regarder derrière lui. "Il n'a pas l'air très bien non plus-"

Même si l'idée avait été amusante à peine une heure plus tôt, il était maintenant peu réconfortant de savoir que Malfoy ne s'en sortait pas bien non plus. Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre de se réjouir : il était désormais dans un état très précaire. Une part de lui avait envie de se rouler en boule et de pleurer tandis que l'autre avait envie de péter les plombs et d'étouffer Malfoy avec sa propre cravate.

_Non, non, peux pas notes Mère fière continues_

"Bienvenue, installez-vous, installez-vous," la voix de Slughorn retentit à travers la pièce tandis que les derniers élèves s'installaient. Hermione se glissa dans la classe la dernière en tenant un livre contre elle, ayant visiblement profité de la pause pour aller à la bibliothèque. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

_J'ai besoin de tenir le coup-_

Harry secoua de nouveau violemment la tête de droite à gauche pour essayer de chasser la voix, se foutant bien d'avoir l'air bizarre..

«Putain, j'entends des phrases entières", murmura-t-il à Ron.

_Ne peux pas partir-S-Slughorn cri_

"Oh, ferme-là," murmura-t-il.

"Harry, mec, calme-toi," lui lança Ron à voix basse, embarrassé.

Slughorn se mit à leur expliquer les consignes de l'exercice du jour et Harry attrapa sa plume et son rouleau de parchemin, les mains tremblantes, mais bien déterminé à au moins essayer de prendre des notes correctes. "Aujourd'hui, nous allons continuer à étudier les médicament potions-"

_Devoirs besoin de terminer merde notes_

Harry remua de nouveau cela commençait à faire trop. Essayer à la fois d'écouter Slughorn, de se concentrer sur ses notes et de fermer son esprit à Malfoy, tout en gardant son calme – quelque chose allait bientôt foirer.

"- dont vous vous souviendrez sont complexes et impliquent un processus de multi-brassages -, c'est à dire deux mélanges distincts, à combiner pour leurs propriétés médicinales-"

_Trop près se concentrer aimerais s'en aller Potter n'est pas juste tuer Londubat_

Harry sentit un violent sentiment d'agacement se répandre en lui-Malfoy était en train de s'énerver et ce n'était pas bon pour sa propre humeur. Et, bordel, en quoi le fait de blâmer Neville allait-il les aider ?

_Humeur alimente stress_

"Alors, j'ai ici vos potions correctement préparées de la semaine dernière, vous pouvez donc passer à la deuxième phase-..."

"Harry?"

C'était Hermione, qui avait l'air inquiet. Mais c'était également une autre voix qui s'ajoutait à la multitude de bruits dans sa tête-

_Phase putain perte de temps_

Harry crispa violemment la main et sa plume se cassa net en deux, répandant de l'encre sur ses notes-

_Calmes-toi Potter_

Quelque chose en lui explosa et il fut debout avant même de s'en rendre compte, son tabouret crissant sur le sol de pierre dans le mouvement. «Toi», cria-t-il, en se tournant vers Malfoy, un doigt accusateur pointé sur lui. Le reste de la classe les fixait, abasourdis."La ferme! Tu me dis de _me_ calmer? J'allais très bien avant que _tu_ te mettes à stresser!"

"Va te faire voir, Potter," répliqua Malfoy d'un ton sec, le visage pâle, les doigts crispés sur sa propre plume. "Au moins j'ai réussi à me concentrer avant de me retrouver coincé dans cette salle avec toi-"

«Les garçons, les garçons!" s'exclama bruyamment Slughorn. "Le professeur McGonagall m'a assuré que la situation ne dégénérerait pas!"

_Faire voir trop de haine_

"Et bien si," lança Harry, amer. "Viens, Malefoy, je veux te dire un mot."

"Quoi? Non!" protesta Malefoy. «Je ne vais pas quitter les cours juste parce que tu n'arrives pas à gérer-"

"MAINTENANT!" beugla Harry, et Malfoy tressaillit violemment, en portant la main à sa tête en réponse à la colère de Harry.

"Très bien", trancha-t-il, et baissant les bras, il se saisit de son sac et enjamba sa chaise. Harry le regarda faire fixement, malgré la douleur lancinante qui lui vrillait les tempes.

"Draco-?" demanda Pansy à côté de lui, d'un air inquiet. Harry eut envie de la frapper de les retarder ainsi. La grosse et stupide petite amie de Malfoy n'avait vraiment aucune idée des moments où il fallait la fermer-

"Tais-toi!" cria Draco et Pansy le regarda, l'air affreusement vexée.

_"Draco!"_

"Non, pas toi-lui!"

Draco ressemblait de plus en plus à Harry désormais : l'air d'être sur le point de péter les plombs. Théo Nott eut une intervention salutaire il se leva et attrapant l'épaule de Malfoy pour se pencher vers lui, marmonna quelque chose à son oreille.

Harry senti la douleur dans sa tête diminuer soudainement. Les épaules de Draco se détendirent un peu et il hocha la tête sèchement, en tenant apparemment compte de ce que venait de lui dire Théo. Il ne répondit pas, et se contenta de tourner les talons pour sortir de la salle, Harry sur les talons.

_Ne peux pas croire partir stupide_

La porte des cachots s'était à peine refermée que déjà Harry se jetait sur Malfoy, l'attrapant brusquement par l'épaule pour le faire se retourner.

"Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de péter un câble-" cracha-t-il.

Draco se débattit, essayant de lui faire lâcher son épaule _«Lâches-moi._ C'est toi qui a commencé-"

"Oh, grandis un peu," grogna Harry. «Ecoutes, il n'y rien à y faire, on doit juste essayer de s'en sortir et on doit le faire ensemble-"

Draco lui lança un regard venimeux. "Bien sûr, Potter. C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as fait quelque chose pour m'aider? "

Harry s'étouffa à moitié, et il haussa la voix, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. "Oh, par exemple quand j'ai sauvé ta misérable vie, mais _aussi_ ton cul d'Azkaban- !"

Draco s'arracha violemment à la poigne de Harry, et immédiatement, une puissante vague de douleur fusa dans ses tempes, en réponse à sa remarque.

Malfoy n'eut pas à lui dire à voix haute d'aller se faire foutre. Malgré cela, Harry l'entendit parfaitement distinctement.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**A suivre...**

J'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.

A bientôt pour la suite de cette traduction.

Merci de lire cette histoire :)


	4. Des hauts et des bas

**(Tous les warnings sont (et resteront) annoncés dans le chapitre 1.)**

**Note :** Toujours et encore un grand merci à la merveilleuse **Masamiya** pour son travail précieux rapide et efficace. (oui, tout ça !)

C'est la rentrée pour tout le monde ! Bon, vu que je n'ai pas eu de vacances, autant dire que ce n'est pas techniquement la rentrée, mais soit. Me revoilà pour la traduction de Mental, merci pour vos messages d'encouragement pour le chapitre précédent. Je n'ai pas prévu de rythme régulier de publication car mon quotidien est très chargé, mais j'irai au bout de cette traduction, c'est une certitude, en essayant de publier le plus régulièrement possible ! Merci encore à vous.

**Bonne lecture à vous toutes/tous ! :)**

**4 – Des hauts et des bas**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Au final, Harry ne savait pas si le fait que Malfoy fasse de son mieux pour l'ignorer était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Alors oui, il n'avait plus à supporter sa sale tête de fouine, ce qui l'aidait beaucoup à ne pas s'énerver. Mais cela ne changeait finalement pas grand-chose car Malfoy était apparemment dans un état constant de rage depuis leur dernière dispute.

Avec le recul, Harry admettait que mentionner Azkaban à Draco Malfoy au beau milieu d'une dispute n'avait pas été la meilleure idée qu'il ait jamais eue. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir coupable ou satisfait d'un côté, il avait pris le dessus dans cette dispute et avait envoyé bouler Malfoy, mais de l'autre, il se sentait légèrement coupable de ce qu'il avait dit.

Et puis, trois jours entiers qu'il se trainait le lien, considérablement alourdi par la colère de Malfoy...et ça n'était pas une partie de plaisir du tout. Ses résultats en cours étaient catastrophiques, ses relations avec ses amis perturbées. Il n'avait même pas parlé à Ginny depuis l'altercation avec Malfoy bien que ce dernier point soit à la fois sur la liste des avantages et inconvénients.

Harry jeta un regard morne à son repas intact. Il était assis seul à la table des Gryffondor. A ce moment précis, il n'arrivait à se réjouir que de trois choses : tout d'abord Ron et Hermione s'étaient montrés vraiment compréhensifs et le soutenaient à fond, deuxièmement, le lien semblait se calmer quand il dormait, et enfin c'était vendredi, c'est-à-dire presque le weekend.

_Tables pleines huit_

Le week-end. Une vraie lueur d'espoir pour Harry enfin un moment de calme à sa portée. Et weekend voulait dire : beaucoup de sommeil, pas de cours, et surtout aucun putain de commentaire sur les Potions ou l'Arithmancie. Parce que, bien sûr, Malfoy adorait l'_Arithmancie,_ matière qui, de l'avis de Harry, était aussi ennuyeuse et inutile qu'un Vif d'Or sans ailes...

Il sursauta violement lorsqu'on le frappa sur l'épaule.

« Toujours en train de déprimer à cause de la fouine, mon pote ? » s'exclama Ron d'une voix injustement joyeuse, en s'asseyant à côté de lui à la table du petit déjeuner.

Harry grogna en guise de réponse, et Ron pouffa. « Ca n'est pas si affreux que ça, Hermione m'a dit que ça allait mieux? »

«Ouais,» répondit Harry, en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. "J'ai comme une douleur encore. Ce n'est pas complètement parti. »

_Saloperie!_

Harry s'interrompit en grimaçant et Ron lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

«Merde, il est vraiment grossier,» dit Harry d'un ton sinistre, en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, comme s'il essayait de se débarrasser d'eau dans les oreilles. "Le pire, c'est que je l'entends surtout quand il est énervé, donc c'est toujours des insultes et autres trucs du genre. ».

"Je parie qu'il t'en veut », continua Ron, l'air de rien, tout en beurrant son pain avec enthousiasme. « Vu ce que tu lui as dit... »

"Ah bon, et toi, tu aurais dit quoi, Ron?" le coupa Harry, irrité.

Ron haussa les épaules. "Eh bien j'aurais peut-être eu un peu plus de tact," répliqua t-il, l'air pensif, en mâchonnant son pain, sous les yeux ébahis de Harry."Je n'aurais certainement pas mis Azkaban sur le tapis. Ou parlé du fait que tu lui as sauvé la vie. »

"Il l'a bien cherché! » protesta violement Harry. «Toi, jamais tu n'aurais pu rester calme. »

_Calme putain maintenant_

"Hmm, probablement pas," lui concéda Ron. "Et apparemment lui non plus n'est pas resté calme, mais..."

"Non, pas du tout, et maintenant si tu pouvais laisser tomber ce serait bien, parce que tu me stresses, et ça le stresse, et il m'envoie de plus en plus d'insultes, et je commence à avoir mal au crâne-"

"Ok, ok," dit Ron, en levant les deux mains, alarmé. "Respire".

_Respirer_

Harry prit une grande inspiration, et eut un petit rire. Ron lui fit écho, et son rire se mélangea à la voix trainante – et désormais familière- qui résonnait dans sa tête.

"Ca fait du bien de te voir sourire," s'exclama une voix vive à côté de lui. Il leva les yeux, juste à temps pour voir Hermione se glisser sur le banc près de lui, laissant tomber sur la table dans un bruit sourd une volumineuse pile de livres.

"Je ne souris pas- je me moque du ridicule de la situation" tenta d'expliquer Harry.

«J'ai découvert pourquoi tu entends de moins en moins les pensées de Malfoy. », annonça aussitôt Hermione, lui coupant net la parole.

Il referma la bouche et lui lança un regard, intrigué. "J'ai vu Malfoy à la bibliothèque. En fait, j'étais dans la partie des Sortilèges et je l'ai vu se glisser vers l'aile du fond, mais lui ne m'a pas vue parce qu'il est passé par le rayon Legilimancie, donc je l'ai suivi quand il a rendu ses livres ... "

"Hermione?" l'interrompit brusquement Harry, tandis que Ron, en face de lui, cachait un sourire dans le creux de sa main. "Tu peux aller droit au but, s'il te plaît?"

"Oh. Et bien, il a pris ces livres-là. » Expliqua-t-elle, en leur désignant les volumes sur la table. "Il fait des recherches sur le lien et je pense qu'il essaie d'apprendre à le maîtriser. Et vu les dates d'emprunt, je dirais qu'il a commencé juste après l'accident. »

"Ah bon ? demanda Harry, en attrapant l'un des livres d'un geste enthousiaste. « C'est génial ! Il fait tout le travail tout seul ! »

Il détailla le livre, un grand sourire aux lèvres, avant de lever les yeux de nouveau vers Hermione. Son sourire se fana immédiatement : Hermione arborait son meilleur air de «ça-ne-va-pas-être-aussi-simple-que-ça. »

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a?", demanda-t-il prudemment.

« Et bien, d'après ce que j'ai pu lire et entendre...je pense qu'il apprend à contrôler le lien, mais seulement dans un seul sens. » Elle marqua une pause. «Autrement dit, il entend toujours la plupart de tes pensées, Harry. Il n'arrive à contrôler que ce qui sort de son esprit. »

« De quoi ? » demanda Ron, l'air aussi perplexe que Harry.

« Il n'essaie pas de me bloquer ? » Insista Harry, les sourcils froncés. « Mais c'est ça le pire, entendre toutes ces pensées... »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit le pire pour lui, » énonça calmement Hermione. « Ce lien, c'est le meilleur moyen de partager des pensées, et tu ne peux pas juste bloquer ton esprit pour en faire sortir quelqu'un. Je pense que Malfoy est bien plus soucieux que tu découvres ce que lui pense. »

_Discussion._

« Donc, il va pouvoir savoir ce que je pense, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir savoir ce que lui est en train de penser ? » demanda Harry, en jetant le livre sur la table, se sentant d'un seul coup dépassé et même un petit peu inquiet. « Ce n'est pas juste. »

« Je pensais que tu étais content que le lien s'atténue, » lui demanda Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

« Oui, bien sûr, mais je pensais que c'était la même chose pour nous deux! », s'exclama Harry, désespéré.

Il repoussa son assiette loin de lui, et, faisant de la place pour ses coudes, il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, en priant pour pouvoir arrêter de penser.

« On peut faire la même chose, » continua Hermione, hésitante. « Peut-être que si tu allais lui parler, et essayer de travailler avec lui...Il a l'air de savoir comment contrôler le - »

« Non, » l'arrêta net Harry. « Je ne veux plus lui parler. Plus jamais. »

« Vous allez être obligés de faire une trêve, pourtant, » lui reprocha Hermione.

« Oui, bien sûr, » grogna Harry. « Mais c'est trop... » _Va te faire_ « Mais tu va arrêter de jurer PUTAIN ! »

Toutes les têtes autour se tournèrent vers lui, et dans un gémissement, il posa la tête sur la table. Il se sentit rougir, sachant que tout le monde le fixait.

« C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, là..., » lui fit remarquer gentiment Ron.

"Tais-toi, Ron."

Hermione eut un petit sourire, et posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule d'Harry. « Lui crier dessus ne changera rien », lui dit-elle tranquillement. Tu dois apprendre à- »

« Je sais, » l'interrompit Harry, en essayant ne pas être trop sec. Il se redressa et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, les emmêlant encore plus que d'habitude. « Mais il n'y a aucune chance pour que Malfoy et moi on arrive à se supporter suffisamment pour... »

_Enfoiré_

Harry abandonna. Tant pis si tout le monde le regardait, tant pis pour son repas, tant pis pour les cours, et tant pis pour sa santé mentale. Il ferma les yeux et, dans un bruit sourd, posa de nouveau la tête sur la surface dure de la table.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tout en déposant sur une des tables de la salle commune une volumineuse pile de livres, Harry se demanda si sécher les cours de cette après-midi était une bonne ou une mauvaise idée.

D'un côté, il pouvait enfin être au calme et faire des recherches sur ce foutu lien. Mais de l'autre, ...il allait devoir faire des recherches sur ce foutu lien, et ça, ce n'était définitivement pas quelque chose qu'il avait eu l'intention de faire – en tout cas pas avant les révélations d'Hermione au déjeuner.

_Travailler position baguette._

C'était comme avoir le hoquet, avait décidé Harry alors que ses pensées étaient de nouveau interrompues par Malfoy. Rien de plus. Avoir le hoquet dans son cerveau.

Tout se passait bien, et tout d'un coup, une pensée sortie de nulle part s'invitait dans son esprit, inattendue et surtout indésirable, le déstabilisant complètement. Et d'autres fois, il pouvait passer de longs instants sans rien entendre du tout, et il commençait à espérer que Malfoy ait réussi à tout couper, et puis –

_Potter_

Il eu un petit sourire, et s'installa dans son fauteuil préféré, en tirant à lui l'un des gros volumes –_Liens de Legilimancie_ -, se préparant à s'immerger totalement dans le sujet – ô combien fascinant de la Legilimancie avancée. Magnifique.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry avait envie de se rouler en boule et de se mettre à pleurer. Il avait lu de larges extraits des _Liens de Legilimancie, _un chapitre_ d_e _Occlumencie avancée,_ et toute une partie de _Partager des pensées, partager des compétences,_ et la conclusion qu'il venait d'en tirer était que sa vie était foutue.

Il venait juste de réaliser pourquoi Malfoy avait fait tellement d'efforts pour lui cacher ses pensées, et sa vision du lien avait radicalement changé désormais. Il avait découvert énormément de choses sur Malfoy rien qu'en écoutant ses pensées brouillonnes. Il pouvait à peine imaginer ce que Malfoy avait appris sur lui, s'il avait appris à déchiffrer le flot de ses pensées. Bien entendu, il avait déjà assimilé le fait que Malfoy entende ses pensées, et cela l'avait toujours embêté, mais jamais à ce point là. Pas jusqu'à présent en tout cas.

Il se sentait carrément _physiquement_ gêné par cette découverte, et il se mettait à rougir à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ce que Malfoy avait pu apprendre sur lui. Son comportement débile de –ignorons la situation, elle partira toute seule- avait vraiment viré au cauchemar.

_Troisième loi_

Il jeta un regard morose au bas de la liste de notes qu'il avait prises pendant ses lectures : des notes à propos de la maitrise du lien et un certain nombre de techniques aidant à affiner sa perception. Savoir rester calme revenait fréquemment, et apparemment dès lors qu'il aurait réussi à vider son esprit, il saurait sentir le lien et pourrait commencer à le contrôler. Il se doutait que cela allait être terriblement douloureux - tout comme l'Occlumencie l'avait été. Mais il était bien plus déterminé à fermer son esprit à Malfoy qu'il ne l'avait été à mettre un terme à ses rêves de cinquième année.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre option, il devait apprendre à maîtriser ses pensées. Il s'accrochait désespérément à cette idée : il était apparemment très mauvais pour bloquer les pensées des autres personnes, mais peut-être serait-il plus doué pour maîtriser les siennes.

Il soupira et s'empara de _Partager des pensées, partager des compétences. _Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le titre du chapitre huit : Visions et images.

"Lorsque les sujets contrôlent les pensées transmises par le biais du lien," lit-il à voix basse, ses doigts suivant les lignes. "Ils vont non seulement être en mesure de communiquer activement, mais aussi de partager des visions. Les images seront en mesure d'être partagées à volonté. Toutefois, si les deux participants ne contrôlent pas entièrement le lien, les visions partagées seront aléatoires et envahissantes. »

Il poussa un gémissement en se laissant retomber dans son fauteuil. Merde. Putain de Malfoy. S'il avait travaillé sur le lien – ce qu'il avait fait – et travaillé bien plus vite que Harry – ce dont Harry ne doutait pas- Malfoy allait désormais pouvoir lui envoyer d'affreuses visions, ce qui était un million de fois pire que quelques mots épars.

_Enfin_

Hésitant entre se remettre à travailler ou continuer à bouder, Harry jeta un regard sur le désordre des livres étalés sur la table. Son regard morose tomba sur Occlumencie avancée qui était ouvert à la page intitulée La communication par la Legilimancie.

_Travail lien_

Pourtant, tout ça avait l'air plutôt cool à la base, pensa-t-il. Pouvoir parler à travers le lien et tout...c'était juste abominable qu'il se soit retrouvé coincé avec Malfoy. Si cela avait été Ron, ils auraient pu passer leur temps à rigoler et à jouer des tours aux autres, parler dans le dos des gens et tricher sur leurs devoirs sans se faire griller par Hermione.

La boule au ventre, il commençait à se rendre compte qu'il s'en sortirait beaucoup mieux s'il demandait de l'aide à Malfoy. Mais sa fierté le retenait d'accord, Malfoy et lui n'étaient plus techniquement _ennemis_, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils seraient capables de travailler efficacement ensemble.

Il prit encore un coup au moral en se rendant compte qu'il ne pourrait pas évaluer les effets de son travail sur le lien s'il n'en parlait pas à Malfoy. Ses lectures indiquaient qu'il allait apprendre à mieux ressentir le lien, mais il n'en saurait rien s'il n'allait pas parler à la Fouine.

_Putain_

Jusqu'alors, tous les livres faisaient référence à une équipe, des partenaires, et leur donnaient des techniques pour collaborer au travers du lien. Apparemment, personne n'avait jamais considéré la possibilité que le lien ait été accidentel et forcé – à cause d'un camarade de classe particulièrement maladroit ayant perdu le contrôle de sa nouvelle baguette.

Il jeta le livre sur le table, et enlevant ses lunettes se frotta les yeux, fatigué. Il avait encore une bonne heure tout seul avant que tout le monde ne revienne des cours, et il n'avait aucune envie de continuer à lire, si c'était pour déprimer encore plus.

_Travailler_

S'enfonçant confortablement dans son fauteuil, il ferma les yeux et essaya de calmer ses pensées. C'était une situation affreusement paradoxale : il n'arrêtait pas de penser à toutes les choses qu'il ne voulait pas que Malfoy entende, les poussant involontairement encore plus dans l'esprit de Malfoy.

Ginny était dans le top un de cette liste. Il ne pouvait pas penser à elle, car si Malfoy arrivait à tirer quelque information que ce soit à propos de cette pas-tout-à-fait relation, il aurait droit à des moqueries pendant des semaines. Et si Ginny apprenait quoi que ce soit sur ce qu'Harry pensait de tout ça, elle allait le tuer. Alors oui, Malfoy n'était plus aussi con qu'avant mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas d'en profiter. L'idée de pouvoir embrouiller la situation entre Harry et Ginny allait certainement emballer Malfoy.

Les rêveries aussi étaient interdites maintenant. Il n'avait aucune envie que Malfoy sache quels étaient ses rêves ou ses espoirs. Point final.

_Bon_

Ce qui posait là aussi un autre problème : tous les livres parlaient d'un partage des rêves associé à ce type de lien permanent. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, Harry s'en doutait : on ne pouvait pas être plus vulnérable que lorsqu'on était endormi- son expérience de cinquième année avait largement prouvé cela. Alors qu'allait-il se passer s'il était envahi par les rêves de Malfoy au beau milieu de la nuit ? Et bien entendu, il allait sans dire que tout ça dépendait de la qualité du lien créé par Neville. Merci beaucoup.

Putain. Y avait-il réellement encore quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire, ou quelque chose à quoi il pouvait penser sans que Malfoy lui pourrisse la vie ?

L'idée le frappa brutalement et il sauta sur ses pieds, osant à peine y croire. Oui, il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire, et Malfoy pouvait entendre toutes ses pensées, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Pas la moindre. S'efforçant de ne pas crier de joie, il emballa toutes ses affaires à la va-vite, jeta le tout dans son sac avant de monter quatre à quatre les marches menant à son dortoir, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Il allait aller voler.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry posa son balai, ses pieds frappèrent violement le sol gelé du terrain de Quidditch, et il trébucha légèrement. Il faisait froid et ses doigts et ses joues étaient tellement gelés qu'il ressentait des picotements, mais il s'en fichait.

Il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de chaleur à ses pieds, près de là où il avait atterri, et se jeta au sol, épuisé mais euphorique.

La respiration haletante, il exhalait de petits nuages de vapeur. Il s'allongea complètement, croisant ses jambes et ses bras. Putain, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait faire froid en Ecosse en Novembre.

_Froid_

«Bien sûr qu'il fait froid», soupira-t-il en regardant les nuages défiler dans le ciel.

Voler était une brillante idée. Il se sentait déjà mieux. En fait, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, depuis l'accident, il se sentait calme et en maîtrise de la situation. Et en plus de cela, il avait désormais une excellente excuse pour aller voler dès que possible, sans qu'Hermione le houspille à propos de ses devoirs. « Mais Mione, ça m'aide à rester calme et à ne pas étrangler Malfoy, donc à m'éviter Azkaban. »

Il eu un petit rire et ferma les yeux, respirant profondément pour reprendre son souffle. C'était paisible ici, on n'entendait que le bruit du vent. Sans vraiment y penser, il se mit à se concentrer sur ce son, et essaya de vider le reste de son esprit – une technique recommandée par les livres qu'il avait lus un peu plus tôt.

Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer, expirer, écouter le vent, le sentir soulever ses cheveux, sentir la brise gelée sur son visage, ne penser à rien d'autre que ça.

Hésitant, il se concentra sur le lien, sur ses limites – se concentra dessus mais sans y penser vraiment. Il arriva immédiatement à le sentir – c'était presque comme une fenêtre dans son esprit. Solide et clairement définie, mais emplie de vide –

Surpris, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et perdit toute concentration d'un coup. Il se mit à rire, éberlué. Cela avait été bien plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait pensé – et franchement pas trop mal pour une première fois. Son esprit était plus calme, moins agité que tout à l'heure et il pouvait sentir le lien plus distinctement. Bon, il avait trouvé ce satané lien, pensa-t-il avec un sourire. Maintenant il n'y avait plus qu'à le fermer.

_Rattraper_

Il cligna des yeux, surpris. Est-ce que la pensée lui était destinée? Est-ce que Malfoy essayait de lui parler, de faire un commentaire sarcastique à propos du fait qu'Harry soit en train d'apprendre à contrôler le lien?

_Theo livre_

Oh. Apparemment pas.

Il se leva, épousseta ses vêtements et attrapa son balai. Il faisait bien trop froid pour rester ici il s'attendait même à de la neige d'ici la fin de la semaine.

_Va-t-en, Pansy !_

Il pouffa de rire, sa bonne humeur de retour tandis que les pensées énervées de Malfoy traversaient son esprit, suivies rapidement par un _tais-toi_ !

Apparemment, Malfoy ne maitrisait pas tout à fait le lien, après tout. Fier de cette idée et de sa réussite, il prit le chemin de la Tour, un sourire aux lèvres et le pas léger.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Devinez ce que j'ai fait?"

Hermione et Ron levèrent les yeux en même temps, regardant Harry se rapprocher avec un grand sourire de l'endroit où ils étaient assis, près du feu de la salle commune.

« Tu es parti voler alors que nous étions coincés en Histoire de la Magie ? » demanda Ron en haussant les sourcils. « On se demandait où tu étais passé. »

Harry jeta un œil à son maillot de Quidditch, avant de s'asseoir au sol, au pied de leur canapé. « Ouais, et ça m'a aidé à me calmer. » dit-il. « Mais avant ça, j'ai fait pas mal de recherches sur le lien, et sur comment le maîtriser.»

"Ah oui?" Demanda Hermione, l'air franchement impressionnée. "On pensait que tu étais parti bouder. Ou alors chercher un moyen de mettre Malfoy hors d'état de nuire. »

« Et non » répliqua Harry. « Et après ça, je suis allé voler, et j'ai essayé de faire le truc de concentration, et j'ai _littéralement_ trouvé le lien dans ma tête. C'est comme une sorte de trou – et je suis sûr que si je m'entraine, je pourrais apprendre à le fermer. »

"C'est génial!" s'exclama Hermione, enthousiaste. _"Exclure les Occlumens_ dit que ces liens sont comme des fenêtres -»

"Oui!" approuva Harry en la pointant du doigt, et hochant frénétiquement la tête.

"Exactement!"

"Une fenêtre avec vue sur Malefoy, sympa," ricana Ron.

"Va te faire voir,» lui répondit Harry en lui donnant un coup d'épaule. "C'était bizarre, je-"

"Harry?" l'interrompit Hermione, avant qu'il ne puisse continuer. Il leva les yeux et Hermione lui lança un sourire indulgent. « Ca me fait très plaisir de voir ton nouvel amour pour la Legilimancie, mais...tu ne pourrais pas aller te doucher d'abord ? Tu sens le Quidditch. »

Harry se surprit lui-même à rire – son premier vrai rire depuis des jours, et obligeant, se leva et attrapa son balai. « Oui, désolé. Je reviens. »

"Dépêches-toi, je meurs de faim," lui cria Ron tandis qu'il s'éloignait. Harry lui fit une grimace par-dessus son épaule et monta les escaliers.

Mince, il avait vraiment envie d'une bonne douche chaude, là tout de suite. Il déposa son balai près de son lit et entra dans les douches, toujours béat à propos de ses avancées sur le lien.

Il se déshabilla en un temps record et se glissa sous l'eau chaude. Il était bien d'accord avec l'idée de Ron, après tout ce travail et le vol, il avait une faim de loup.

Il adorait les douches. Peut-être même un peu trop. Les autres gars du dortoir se moquaient toujours de lui car il mettait deux fois plus de temps que les autres pour se doucher. Mais il s'en fichait. Rentrer gelé et se glisser sous une douche brûlante...c'était parfait.

Prendre de longues douches avait aussi d'autres avantages, se dit-il dans un petit sourire, tandis que sa main s'attardait plus bas, en dessous de son ventre, se dirigeant l'air de rien vers une destination moins innocente.

_Douche-_

Il se figea et ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, ses doigts à quelques centimètres de son début d'érection. L'horreur s'infiltra en lui, effaçant d'un seul coup toutes les sensations agréables de l'après-midi.

Il ne pouvait pas se branler.

Il avait pensé à toutes les choses auxquelles il lui était interdit de songer à cause de la situation, mais jamais – jamais, l'idée du sexe ne lui avait traversé l'esprit. Et si les rêveries étaient interdites, ce n'était certainement pas pour que Malfoy puisse surprendre ses pensées à ce sujet. Merde, la fouine était peut-être déjà au courant de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Eloignant vivement sa main, il attrapa le shampoing, se sentant envahi par la honte et le désespoir.

Il avait dix-huit ans, il était un jeune homme en bonne santé, pour l'amour de dieu. Et passer deux mois entiers sans se branler était tout bonnement physiquement impossible. Il allait mourir et il faudrait graver – mort à cause de la frustration sexuelle – sur sa tombe.

_Chaud_

Oh, _merde!_ Il devait arrêter de penser à ça, s'il ne voulait pas s'énerver. Sinon le trou dans son esprit allait s'élargir de plus en plus, et Malfoy allait savoir exactement à quoi il était en train de penser –

Il prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il avait ressenti sur le terrain de Quidditch. Reproduisant les techniques qui l'avaient tant aidé tout à l'heure, inspirer, expirer, sentir le vent et le sol ferme sous ses pieds, la morsure du froid sur sa peau.

Heureusement, cela fonctionna – il réussit à se calmer suffisamment pour éviter que ses pensées ne deviennent incontrôlables. Mais une seule pensée persista, encore et encore, malgré ses efforts pour la chasser.

Il allait _tuer_ Neville. Et Malefoy, aussi.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A suivre...**

J'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.

A bientôt pour la suite de cette traduction.

Merci de lire cette histoire :)


	5. Bonjour!

**(Tous les warnings sont (et resteront) annoncés dans le chapitre 1.)**

**Note :** Toujours et encore un grand merci à la merveilleuse **Masamiya** pour son travail précieux rapide et efficace, et ses encouragements indispensables. (Courrez lire sa fiction _Education_, une vraie merveille !)

Merci encore à vous pour tous vos messages sur le précédent chapitre. C'est très encourageant !

Me revoilà pour de nouveau chapitre de Mental, qui s'est fait un peu désirer, et je m'en excuse. Je ne suis en fait plus à la fac (plus depuis quelques années en tout cas, c'est un peu loin maintenant^^), je travaille pour de bon (!), et mes horaires sont assez peu prédictibles. D'où le rythme assez irrégulier des publications. Mais j'irai au bout de cette traduction, c'est une certitude, en essayant de publier le plus régulièrement possible !

**Bonne lecture à vous toutes/tous ! :) **

**5 – Bonjour !**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

L'envie d'assassiner ses deux camarades ne quitta pas Harry de tout le week-end. Il était d'une humeur de chien et autour de lui, tout le monde marchait sur des œufs. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'arrivait même pas à se sentir coupable de son comportement; il était persuadé que tous auraient réagi comme lui s'ils s'étaient rendu compte que toute pensée sexuelle leur était interdite pour deux mois _entiers_.

Sept semaines, se disait-il fermement en se brossant les dents, ce lundi matin, prêt à se rendre en cours, mais absolument pas motivé. Pas tout à fait deux mois maintenant. Il avait déjà survécu une semaine, et franchement, les choses ne pouvaient pas être pires que les sept derniers jours qu'il venait de vivre.

"'lut".

Harry se retourna, tandis que Ron rentrait en traînant des pieds dans la salle de bain, baillant largement et ne portant qu'une seule chaussette, pas de cravate, et la chemise boutonnée de travers.

"A'ut," répondit Harry, avant de cracher dans le lavabo. « Ça va ? »

"Ouais," lui répondit Ron en attrapant sa propre brosse à dents. "Impossible de croire que c'est déjà de _nouveau_ lundi."

«Cours de défense aujourd'hui,» dit Harry et Ron hocha la tête, acquiesçant.

"Putain, ça fait seulement une semaine?" demanda-t-il, tout en se grattant la tête. "On dirait que ça fait bien plus longtemps."

Harry soupira, en reposant sa brosse à dents. "M'en parles pas. Et Malfoy, Neville et moi on va de nouveau se retrouver, baguettes tirées, dans un espace confiné. Ça va mal se terminer, tout ça."

"Tu crois que ça peut être _pire_ que la dernière fois?" lui demanda Ron et Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

"Non, t'as raison."

«Co'ent 'a 'e 'ien?" Demanda Ron, sa brosse à dents dans la bouche.

«Le lien?" demanda Harry, en se passant la main dans les cheveux, les sourcils froncés. "C'est franchement calme".

«Ch'est coo'», commenta Ron en regardant Harry dans le miroir.

«Je trouve ça plutôt louche, moi," murmura Harry et Ron ricana, en crachant dans le lavabo.

"Quand est-ce que tu va arrêter de te méfier de Malefoy?" lui demanda-t-il, l'air narquois, en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de la main.

Harry renonça à se coiffer. "Quand il cessera d'être _Malefoy."_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Donc, tu n'as toujours rien entendu" lui demanda impatiemment Hermione, lorsque Harry lui parla du lien. Ses questions incessantes étaient légèrement agaçantes et Harry devait lui rappeler de temps à autre qu'il fallait qu'elle cesse de l'examiner comme s'il était un sujet d'étude particulièrement fascinant.

"Non," lui répondit Harry tandis qu'ils descendaient l'escalier qui menait à la grande salle. Derrière eux, Ron râlait en essayant à la fois de nouer sa cravate et d'éviter de rentrer dans des gens. "Il dort peut-être encore."

"Hmm, peut être," convint Hermione, pensive. "Cela semble être l'explication la plus simple."

"J'espère qu'il va dormir toute la journée," dit Harry. "Je n'ai pas envie de le voir en cours de défense."

"Vous pourriez peut-être travailler le lien pendant le cours," lui dit Hermione, un peu trop enthousiaste au goût de Harry. « De toute façon, vous ne pourrez pas travailler l'Occlumencie à cause du lien."

«J'ai déjà suffisamment travaillé sur ce foutu lien cette semaine,» répondit vivement Harry, en levant les mains, comme pour se protéger de n'importe quelle autre suggestion de sa meilleure amie. Hermione lui lança un regard amusé, mais n'ajouta rien. A la place, elle tourna sa baguette vers Ron, dont le nœud de cravate se noua instantanément.

Harry ne mentait pas en affirmant qu'il avait travaillé le lien cette semaine. Après avoir découvert son « problème », il s'était résigné à passer la semaine entière à voler pour essayer d'oublier. Mais, pour être imagé, deux cognards avaient détruit son plan en un temps record. Premièrement, le terrain était réservé par les équipes des maisons, et deuxièmement, plus il volait, plus il devait se doucher, ce qui le ramenait directement au problème qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier.

Aussi, au lieu de voler, il avait joué aux cartes avec les gars, s'était un peu penché sur ses devoirs, avait soigneusement évité Ginny, et avait travaillé le lien. Il s'était entraîné à vider son esprit, et vers la fin de la semaine il était même parvenu à _enfermer_ le lien. C'était un travail difficile et délicat, qui l'obligeait à passer beaucoup de temps assis, les yeux fermés, respirant profondément, en imaginant un mur de briques se former dans son esprit. Il s'était senti parfaitement ridicule au début, mais Hermione avait été compréhensive, encourageante, et l'avait aidé à persévérer.

Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que cela marchait. Il avait l'impression que c'était le cas: il arrivait désormais à trouver assez rapidement la «fenêtre » dans son esprit; ce qui était, selon «_Communiquer grâce à la Legilimancie »_ la première étape vers le contrôle du lien. Mais sans en parler avec Malfoy, il ne pouvait pas en être vraiment certain.

_Potter_

"Ah!" s'écria-il, en titubant légèrement, alors que la voix irritante et désormais familière coupait ses pensées. «Et voilà, il vient de dire mon nom! »

«J'ai l'impression qu'il le dit souvent, non? » lui demanda Ron, l'air perplexe. «Tu disais hier que ton nom revenait souvent. »

«Ouais », répondit Harry, songeur. «Tous les mots, ou presque, c'est 'Potter'. Ou 'Enfoiré de Potter', ou 'Stupide Potter', ou 'Con de Potter'.

Ron éclata de rire, et Hermione lui lança un regard de reproche.

«Il pense forcément à toi, à cause du lien», dit-elle, en ignorant les ricanements de Ron. «Et le lien intercepte certainement les pensées que vous avez l'un sur l'autre plus facilement. Je suis certaine qu'il doit exister une théorie à ce sujet, quelque part.»

«J'ai une théorie», intervint Ron, en claquant des doigts. «Malfoy est en fait de l'autre bord et craque pour Harry, et c'est pour ça qu'il pense à lui tout le temps.»

«Ce n'est même pas drôle», répondit Harry, en lançant son meilleur regard morne, tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient de la grande Salle, l'odeur de bacon grillé faisant gronder son estomac.

« Je trouve ça _un peu_ drôle», insista Ron, en haussant les épaules, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Malfoy n'est pas gay," le réprimanda Hermione, légèrement amusée.

"Et qu'est ce que tu en sais?" répliqua Ron. "Vas-y Harry, essaie de lire ses pensées."

«Mais tais-toi!» protesta Harry, en donnant à Ron un coup d'épaule. Hermione poussa un petit cri de protestation, en se faisant bousculer au passage. "Il entend toujours ce que je pense, je te rappelle. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que nous parlons de sa sexualité.-"

"Dommage", répondit Ron en haussant les épaules. "J'ai quelques bonnes idées à ce sujet-"

_"Ron!"_

"Ok, Ok », fit-il en riant. «On parle des derniers résultats du Quidditch à la place? »

"Oui s'il te plaît,» approuva Harry avec ferveur tandis qu'ils prenaient leur place habituelle à la table des Gryffondor. Ils se servirent à manger tout en discutant des chances qu'avaient les Puddlemere United de ne pas finir au dernier rang du championnat, cette année. La semaine avait déjà été suffisamment pénible, il n'avait pas besoin que Ron la rende encore plus difficile.

Il ne plaisantait pas en rapportant à Ron que Malfoy semblait beaucoup penser à lui; c'était vrai. Tous les deux trois mots, son nom fusait – de moins en moins à mesure que la semaine avançait, et généralement accompagné d'une insulte ou deux.

Grâce aux mots qui se glissaient toujours dans son esprit de temps en temps, il avait aussi appris d'autres choses sur Malfoy. Il s'était rendu compte que Malfoy se parlait à lui-même quand il était confronté à un problème, et qu'il se sentait profondément frustré par les disputes futiles de ses amis. (Et celles de Parkinson particulièrement, de toute évidence). Et il avait été tout franchement amusé d'apprendre que Malfoy était vraisemblablement plus maladroit qu'il ne s'en serait douté. Il semblait constamment se cogner dans des choses et trébucher, et toutes ses mésaventures étaient accompagnées de litanies de « Aïe » et de jurons.

"Bonjour!"

Il leva les yeux, alors que Seamus et Dean les rejoignaient, se glissant sur les bancs à côté d'eux et discutant avec enthousiasme de la probabilité qu'il neige dans la journée.

"Les gars, vous voulez parier sur le fait qu'il neige aujourd'hui?" leur demanda Seamus, tout excité, en jetant un regard à Harry et Ron. Il se retourna vers Dean, et sortant un petit carnet à couverture bleue de sa poche, le flanqua sur la table et l'ouvrit. «Allez, on est à 5 contre un pour 7 centimètres ».

"Il n'y a pas le même pari qui court sur toi, Seamus?"

"Hé, va te faire foutre!"

Harry éclata de rire tandis que Seamus insultait Ron, qui, un grand sourire aux lèvres tapait dans la main de Dean, assis en face de lui. Hermione roula simplement des yeux et se cacha de nouveau derrière son livre. Harry attrapa une autre tartine, et jeta un sourire à Seamus qui continuait d'enregistrer les paris, notant frénétiquement les noms et les montants pariés dans son carnet.

_Bonjour, Potter!_

Harry sursauta et eut un hoquet de surprise, en renversant son gobelet d'un coup de poignet. Il le rattrapa et le remit droit d'un coup de baguette, tandis que tous les autres bondissaient autour de lui, déplaçant précipitamment leurs livres et leurs écharpes afin de ne pas les tremper. Mais Harry ne remarqua même pas toute l'agitation qui l'entourait, et leva les yeux vers la grande Salle.

Le bâtard.

Assis directement en face de lui, il avait les yeux fixés sur Harry. Trop intenses et – oh, trop gris. Harry ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était entré dans la grande Salle, et le lien ne lui avait donné aucun signe précurseur de la présence du blond. Mais il était là, de toute évidence.

Harry le fixait, tremblant de rage, et la bouche de Malfoy se fendit d'un quasi-sourire.

_Je sais._ _Pas mal, n'est-ce pas?_

La colère le submergea, tandis que Hermione lui tirait sur la manche, l'air inquiet.

Il ne pouvait pas la regarder. Il ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux de Malfoy, car désormais tout était différent. Tout d'un coup, tout était devenu terriblement _réel_. Ce n'était plus seulement des mots bizarres qui se glissaient accidentellement dans son esprit. Malfoy pouvait lui parler à travers le lien, et il n'avait aucun moyen de l'en empêcher.

«Ce putain de Serpentard vicieux, » gronda Harry en enjambant le banc, les yeux toujours fixés sur Malfoy. «Restes où tu es, enfoiré de Fouine...»

Malfoy blêmit brusquement en voyant Harry se lever. Il ne s'était visiblement pas attendu à une telle colère en réaction à son petit numéro. Et il venait apparemment d'entendre quelques avis plutôt tranchés de Harry à ce sujet à travers le lien, car il se leva précipitamment et se pencha pour chuchoter quelque chose à Théo Nott. Theo hocha la tête sans lever les yeux de son journal et attrapant son sac, Malfoy marcha vers la porte de la Grande Salle, les yeux baissés, sans jeter un seul regard en arrière.

"Harry! Laisses-le, ce n'est pas la peine!"

C'était complètement la peine, pensa Harry. Et ignorant Ron, il se lança à la poursuite de Malfoy. Il se fichait que tout le monde le regarde et lance des ragots à propos de son départ précipité. Il allait _étrangler_ Malfoy. Ou alors l'obliger à expliquer comment il avait réussi à parler à travers ce putain de lien. Ou bien les deux, si il en avait l'occasion.

Bousculant un groupe de 1ère années en sortant de la grande Salle, il aperçut Malfoy remonter l'escalier principal en écartant au passage les gens sur son chemin. Il sortit sa baguette et se lança à ses trousses, les élèves se jetant sur contre la rambarde pour l'éviter.

Malfoy parvint à atteindre le couloir qui menait à la classe d'Enchantements avant que Harry ne le rattrape. Il pointa sa baguette sur lui et visa entre ses deux épaules.

_"Levicorpus!"_

Il y eut un cri de surprise et Malfoy fut brutalement suspendu dans les airs par la cheville, tandis que le contenu de son sac se répandait sur le sol dans une série de bruits sourds. Malfoy se mit à jurer en essayant de se redresser.

_Putain, Potter, mais quoi?_

"Tu sais très bien quoi-" gronda Harry, en s'avançant vers Malfoy, qui cessa de se débattre et fixant Harry, attrapa sa cravate, et l'ôta de devant son visage.

"Reposes-moi », exigea-t-il, la respiration difficile. Son sac glissa de son épaule pour aller rejoindre ses fournitures sur le sol.

"Jamais de la vie,» dit Harry, en levant sa baguette pour monter Malfoy un peu plus haut, de manière à ce qu'ils soient nez à nez. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du Serpentard suspendu.

"Dis-moi comment tu as fait ça,» lui dit Harry, la voix tremblante de rage. "Dis-moi _pourquoi-"_

"C'est un lien de Legilimancie, qu'est ce que tu pensais que j'allais faire avec?" le coupa Malfoy, se tortillant dans les airs et se tordant le cou pour regarder ses pieds. «Reposes-moi par terre. »

«Comment tu fais pour parler à travers le lien », demanda Harry, en ignorant ce qu'il venait de dire. Malfoy devenait de plus en plus rouge; une couleur très choquante comparée à son teint habituel.

Malfoy redressa la tête et planta ses yeux gris dans ceux de Harry. Il se balançait légèrement, et ses cheveux étaient sans-dessus dessous. Cela lui donnait un air étrange, mais pas plus étrange que la coupe courte qu'il avait arborée en revenant à Poudlard.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te le dire? » lui demanda-t-il, la respiration difficile.

"Parce que c'est _juste,"_ trancha Harry.

"Gryffondor," haleta Malfoy, et donnant un autre coup de reins, il tenta de se défaire de l'emprise du sort.

«Tu me dois bien ça,» dit Harry. Malfoy arrêta de s'agiter et fixa Harry droit dans les yeux.

"Tu veux que je t'explique comment j'ai fait?"

_Putain _

«Oui,» lui dit Harry, brusquement, en serrant convulsivement sa baguette.

"Tu veux que je travaille avec toi pour accélérer notre compréhension du lien?"

_"Oui,"_ souffla Harry.

«Donc on va travailler ensemble?" lui demanda Malfoy, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

Harry hésita, puis hocha la tête, irrité.

_Même pas en rêve._

Harry poussa un cri de frustration et se détourna du Serpentard, rebroussant chemin à grands pas furieux, laissant Draco seul et bouche bée.

"Potter! POTTER! Reposes-moi!" lui cria frénétiquement Malfoy. « Je te jure que si tu ne me... »

Harry agita sa baguette par-dessus son épaule, sans jeter un regard en arrière ou même ralentir le pas. Il eut un rictus en entendant un cri d'effroi, et un bruit de chute, aussitôt suivis par d'autres jurons.

_Trou du cul_

Il ignora l'insulte, trop en colère pour même penser à répondre. Il fulminait: comment est-ce que Malfoy osait lui parler à travers le lien – dans sa tête, avec un ton si désinvolte, et un sourire aux lèvres, comme s'ils ne faisaient que plaisanter.

On avait atteint les sommets du ridicule, et il allait devoir...

"Oh!"

Il tituba légèrement en rentrant dans quelqu'un au détour d'un couloir. Il était sur le point de s'excuser quand il tomba sur des yeux bruns bien connus.

"Harry!" s'exclama Ginny, essoufflée, en repoussant ses cheveux de devant son visage tout en se frottant les côtes à l'endroit où ils s'étaient percutés. "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?"

"Malfoy," murmura-t-il, en grimaçant, irrité par le « _Aie_ » qui résonna dans son esprit.

"Encore?" demanda-t-elle, l'air perplexe, et il résista à l'envie de jurer. Bien sûr, encore. C'était parti pour durer jusque fin décembre. Il le lui avait déjà dit.

"Oui," lâcha-t-il finalement. "Il n'est pas très coopératif."

_Et toi non plus._

Il serra les poings et ferma les yeux, en essayant de garder son calme. Pense au terrain de Quidditch, se dit-il, en inspirant et expirant, à travers ses dents serrées. Vide ton esprit...

«Je voulais te parler de toute façon," continua Ginny, en interrompant ses pensées. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et tomba sur son visage. Elle le fixait, les sourcils froncés, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. « Où étais-tu tout le week-end ? »

"J'essayais de résoudre ce problème,» répondit Harry, en pointant sa tempe du doigt.

_Sans succès._

"Tout le week-end?" insista Ginny, en haussant les sourcils.

"Oui, tout le week-end,» répliqua Harry.

_Et malgré tout, tu n'es pas arrivé à grand chose._

Harry résista à l'envie de se tirer les cheveux. Il était vraiment à bout de nerfs– ce qui permettait visiblement à Malfoy d'accéder à la moindre de ses pensées. Cette fois-ci, cependant, Malfoy ne lui disait pas de se calmer, et ne s'énervait pas lui aussi. Il continuait d'égrener ses commentaires sarcastiques, à travers cette fenêtre dans son esprit. Et Harry était bien trop énervé pour réussir à la fermer.

"Ça ne me dérange pas si tu ne peux pas vraiment parler, j'aimerais juste te voir un peu », dit-elle.

"Je sais, mais c'est difficile. Ce n'est pas parler qui me pose problème», répondit-il, tout en chantonnant dans sa tête _va-t-en, va-t-en, va-t-en, _espérant que Malfoy capterait le message.

_Tu n'aurais pas du me laisser tomber sur la tête, Potty._

Oh mon dieu, il le savait. Il _savait_ qu'il n'aurait pas dû mentionner Azkaban, crier, et commencer cette dispute, parce que désormais, c'était Malfoy qui avait le dessus, et Harry était foutu.

"Je sais, mais ça ne me dérange pas," lui répéta Ginny, en le regardant fixement. "Je pourrais même t'aider...», continua-t-elle. Horrifié, Harry la regarda glisser une main sur sa taille, se mordant les lèvres en un geste –si innocent, que Harry connaissait bien. Il avait très bien compris ce qu'elle sous entendait, et la suppliait mentalement d'arrêter de parler. Le lien était trop ouvert.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle s'avança vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue. «Ou alors, je pourrais te distraire un peu... »

_Beurk!_ _Du sexe avec la belette_

"OH, VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE!"

Harry craqua, et avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher, il se prit la tête entre les mains, et laissa éclater sa frustration sur Malfoy. Il réalisa son erreur d'une fraction de seconde trop tard, alors que le visage de Ginny s'empourprait de colère. Choquée, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grand pas.

"Non, Gin!", l'appela-t-il d'une voix faible. «Je ne te parlais pas! Je parlais à Malfoy, » cria-t-il à la rousse qui s'éloignait. Mais elle ne se retourna pas.

Il la regarda s'éloigner, voûté et la respiration laborieuse. Il ferma les yeux, s'efforçant de pas se mettre à crier en entendant résonner dans sa tête le rire satisfait de Malfoy.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Après le fiasco avec Ginny, il était retourné dans son dortoir, n'ayant aucune envie de croiser quelqu'un ou de se rendre en cours. A la place, il s'était plongé dans des recherches et des exercices de Legilimancie. Et cela lui avait pris un temps monstrueux, grâce aux interruptions incessantes de Malfoy.

_Continues, Potter._ _Peut-être que tu y arriveras l'année prochaine._

_Tu sèches les cours?_ _Tu as si peur que ça?_

_Du calme, du calme ..._

_Bravo._ _Je t'aurais bien accordé dix points si tu n'avais pas été aussi pathétiquement lent._

_Va te faire foutre, Potter._

S'il avait su que Malfoy deviendrait insupportable à ce point là, à cause d'une seule remarque mal placée, il ne l'aurait jamais dite.

Au début, quand il avait appris que Malfoy retournerait à Poudlard dans le cadre de sa probation ordonnée par le Ministère, Harry avait été surpris et finalement assez peu sûr de la manière dont il devait réagir. Il avait envoyé sa baguette à Malfoy, et avait reçu un mot en retour. Une simple note qui comportait uniquement un «Merci ». Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était suffisant. Tout au long du mois de Septembre, ils avaient été dans un état constant d'acceptation méfiante; hochant la tête en se croisant; et se parlant avec un minimum de civilité si la situation le nécessitait.

Ou encore se chamaillant à propos de livres, si la situation l'exigeait.

C'était vraiment affreux. Sans ce putain de lien, et tous les ennuis qu'il entraînait, ils auraient peut-être même pu avoir une vraie conversation, et tirer un trait sur toutes les stupides erreurs de ces sept dernières années.

Harry avait reconnu que même si les choses avaient été difficiles pour lui, cela avait du être bien pire pour Malfoy. Il n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup d'amis proches, et certainement plus d'ennemis à Poudlard que n'importe qui d'autre.

Cette pensée avait valu un « va te faire voir, Potter », à Harry, et une bonne heure de silence du Serpentard. Et sans mentir, c'était un répit bienvenu, au milieu de toutes ces insultes constantes.

Il tourna une page du livre qu'il faisait semblait de lire, ses pensées toujours centrées sur Malfoy.

_Ok, Potter, va te faire foutre! Si tu crois que tu peux envoyer ta connasse de petite amie faire ton sale boulot, tu te fourres le doigt de l'œil. Vous allez sérieusement le regretter tous les deux. _

Le livre que tenait Harry fit un bruit sourd en glissant de ses doigts; il était complètement sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'était la plus longue phrase que Malfoy lui ait jamais dite, et la colère avait été sans équivoque dans le ton de Malfoy - qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que Malfoy explose de cette manière?

_Je te déteste, putain._

«Merlin, mais qu'est ce qui est arrivé au Malfoy silencieux?" murmura Harry, médusé, en descendant de son lit. Il avait du se passer quelque chose sinon Malfoy ne serait pas en train de péter les plombs comme ça, pour rien. Et pour autant qu'il sache, Malfoy n'était pas du genre à apprécier les confrontations, et encore moins maintenant qu'il n'avait plus Crabbe et Goyle comme gardes du corps.

Il marqua une pause, attendant de voir si Malfoy allait dire autre chose à travers le lien. Il n'entendait plus rien, mais Harry était perturbé par les vagues de colère qu'il recevait, comme si Malfoy lui envoyait de gros nuages orageux à travers le lien.

_Connasse_

Super. Sauf si Malfoy l'appelait, lui, connasse, il était de nouveau suffisamment énervé pour ne plus contrôler le lien. Comme l'idée d'être de nouveau inondé d'insultes par Malfoy ne l'enchantait pas, il se dirigea vers la porte du dortoir dans l'espoir d'apprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Il était incroyablement mal à l'aise à l'idée que Malfoy ait mentionné Ginny. Après le fiasco de cette après-midi, une interaction entre Malefoy et Ginny n'avait aucune chance de bien se passer. En fait, il n'était même pas sûr qu'une rencontre entre _lui_ et Ginny se passe bien, étant donné l'état actuel des choses.

Se sentant tout à fait déprimé par sa vie, à cet instant précis, il descendit lentement l'escalier qui menait à la salle commune. Un instant, il envisagea de remonter chercher la carte du Maraudeur pour vérifier où était tout le monde, mais il se ravisa. A cette heure-ci de la soirée, les gens ne pouvaient être qu'en train de dîner dans la Grande Salle ou bien dans la salle commune. Ou encore à la bibliothèque, si Hermione n'était pas avec les autres.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps: à peine une minute après, le trou du portrait pivota et laissa passer Ginny, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Dean et Seamus. Ginny avait l'air furieuse, Ron en colère, Hermione agacée, et les autres avaient l'air partagés entre l'excitation et le choc.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?", leur demanda aussitôt Harry, en se levant tandis que tous les yeux se tournaient vers lui. Il regretta immédiatement sa question: Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Seamus se mirent tous à parler en même temps.

_Putain_

"Stop, Stop,», protesta-t-il, en reculant, les mains sur les oreilles. "Je n'arrive pas à vous comprendre si vous parlez tous en même temps, et en plus de ça quelqu'un a mis Malfoy en colère."

"Ouais, _Ginny_ a mis Malfoy en colère," dit Ron, manifestement contrarié.

"Laisses tomber, Ron, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi », lui siffla sèchement Ginny.

"C'est mon meilleur ami, merde ! Et tu n'as fait qu'empirer les choses.»

_Dis à ta putain de petite copine de se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie._

"Qu'est ce que tu as fait?", lui demanda Harry, secouant inconsciemment la tête, en réaction à la tirade de Malfoy. «Tu as mis Malfoy dans un état pas possible et il n'arrête pas de me hurler dessus à travers le lien. »

Hermione et Ginny se mirent à parler toutes les deux en même temps, Ginny toujours furieuse et Hermione l'air inquiet.

"Je lui ai dit de te laisser tranquille-"

"Il te parle à travers le lien?"

"Oui, Hermione - et Gin, _pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en es mêlée_?", demanda Harry, désespéré.

"Parce que tu m'as dit d'aller me faire foutre toute à l'heure, à cause de lui! » cria Ginny, clairement outrée. «Il est en train de tout gâcher entre nous. »

«Hé, calmes-toi, c'est Harry qui doit gérer la situation, ça n'a rien à voir avec nous », intervint Seamus, en regardant Ginny, les sourcils froncés.

"Et pourtant cela nous affecte tous, », rétorqua soudainement Dean, en fixant Harry, avec expression étrange.

"Tous?" demanda Ron, en se tournant vers Dean. "Ça ne t'affecte pas _du tout_, toi!"

"Eh bien, c'est vrai que nous sommes tous en train de nous disputer à cause de lui-" essaya Neville.

"Oui, parce que quelqu'un a pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de se mettre à hurler sur Malfoy devant toute l'école, au beau milieu du dîner!", insista Ron, exaspéré, en se tournant vers Ginny qui le fixait, un air de défi sur le visage.

"Oh, tu n'as pas fait ça," gémit Harry, en se frottant le visage.

_Putain d'enfoiré_

"Je lui ai dit de te laisser tranquille et d'arrêter de t'emmerder," répondit Ginny obstinément. «Hermione est aussi est d'accord pour dire qu'il ne doit pas en profiter pour être horrible avec toi-"

"Oui, j'ai dit que ce n'était pas une raison pour avoir un comportement désagréable," dit Hermione, la voix tendue. "Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était une raison valable pour se mêler de la situation et humilier Malfoy devant toute l'école, comme tu viens de le faire."

Ginny, bouche bée, fixa Hermione quelques instants. "Tu t'inquiètes que Malfoy se fasse humilier? »

"Oui, parce que nous savons tous comment réagit Malefoy quand il se sent embarrassé ou humilié! Surtout devant des gens! Il va très mal le prendre, et ce n'est pas bon pour Harry, surtout désormais que Malfoy peut lui parler directement à travers le lien! »

Tout le monde se tut. Ron regardait Hermione avec une ombre de fierté dans le regard, et Harry sentit une vague d'affection pour ses deux meilleurs amis le submerger. Ginny regardait résolument ses pieds, Neville et Dean regardaient Ginny et Seamus regardait Harry.

"Gin, j'apprécie que tu essaies de m'aider, mais tu dois laisser tomber », dit Harry doucement, en souhaitant qu'ils aient pu être seuls."Je vais me coltiner le lien jusqu'à la fin décembre et je ne peux rien y faire. Je dois juste essayer de tenir le coup et d'énerver Malfoy le moins possible. »

Ginny hocha sèchement la tête, et tourna les talons. Harry soupira. Il aurait aimé pouvoir la réconforter, mais après la journée qu'il venait de passer, il n'était pas sûr d'en être capable.

"Il peut vraiment te parler?" demanda Ron à voix basse, tandis que Dean suivait Ginny de l'autre côté de la salle commune et que Neville et Seamus se dirigeaient vers l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs.

«Ouais,» dit Harry, regardant le feu dans l'âtre sans vraiment le voir."On s'est disputés toute à l'heure, et depuis il est insupportable. »

"Vous vous êtes disputés?" demanda Hermione, d'un ton las.

"Euh ... ouais," admit Harry. "Je lui ai lancé un _Levicorpus_, et je l'ai laissé tomber sur la tête quand il est devenu trop chiant. »

Ron éclata de rire et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, même si Hermione roula des yeux, exaspérée.

"Alors je remets Ginny à sa place parce qu'elle a empiré la situation avec Malfoy, mais en fait tu fais ça très bien tout seul," dit-elle, en secouant la tête. "Bravo."

"Si ça peut te consoler, j'aurais préféré ne rien faire", lui répondit tristement Harry. «Je voulais seulement essayer de lui parler. »

"Laisses-moi deviner: alors que tu étais furieux à propos de ce qu'il t'a dit ce matin au petit déjeuner? », soupira Hermione, et Harry acquiesça d'un air penaud. "Harry, tu sais mieux que n'importe qui qu'il ne faut pas que tu le confrontes quand tu es énervé."

_Haine_

"Je sais," dit sombrement Harry, en marchant vers son fauteuil habituel près du feu, les deux autres lui emboîtant le pas et se laissant tomber dans les vieux fauteuils confortables qui lui faisaient face.

"Tu sais ce que ça veut dire?», lui demanda Hermione, remettant en place un coussin dans son dos, en le fixant, attentive. Harry hocha la tête, l'air misérable, sachant très bien que c'était désormais la seule option restante s'il voulait s'en sortir sans plus de dégâts. Ron arrêta immédiatement de ricaner, et ouvrit de grands yeux, horrifié.

"Oh mon Dieu. On va devoir être sympa avec Malfoy maintenant, c'est ça?"

Harry se frotta les tempes. "Oui. Je pense qu'on n'a pas le choix."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**A suivre...**

J'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.

A bientôt pour la suite de cette traduction.

Merci de lire cette histoire :)


	6. Pas de miracles

**(Tous les warnings sont (et resteront) annoncés dans le chapitre 1.)**

**Note :** Oulala...merci à tous pour vos reviews et désolée du délai de publication. Je suis très occupée. Mais je m'accroche pour tenir un rythme régulier, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. L'histoire va devenir de plus en plus intéressante entre Draco et Harry maintenant qu'ils...bref, je vous laisse découvrir !

Un grand merci à tous pour vos messages sur le chapitre précédent, j'espère que certains d'entre vous suivent toujours cette histoire

Merci du fond du cœur à Masamiya pour son travail très précieux et nos échanges toujours positifs.

**Bonne lecture à vous toutes/tous ! :) **

**6 – Pas de miracles**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

«Pourquoi je ne me calme pas? Parce ce ne sont que des connards de Gryffondor, voilà pourquoi!»

Draco poussa violemment la porte du dortoir des garçons, l'envoyer s'écraser contre le mur de pierre. Pansy Parkinson lui emboîtait le pas, semblant à la fois énervée et outrée. Théo Nott était juste derrière elle, suivi par Blaise Zabini, qui entra avec l'air de s'ennuyer royalement.

«Draco!» protesta Pansy, d'une voix aiguë. Draco secoua la tête, irrité, mais ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, il traversa la pièce, se jeta sur son lit en grimaçant, et envoya valser un livre du bout du pied. Le bouquin tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le sol, les pages chiffonnées.

«Tais-toi, Pansy,» lui dit-il, en fermant les yeux. «J'ai mal à la tête.»

«Je pense que c'est certainement plus dû au fait que Potter t'ai laissé tomber sur la tête qu'à Pansy,» rétorqua sèchement Blaise, en s'asseyant également sur le lit de Draco. Il s'adossa à la tête de lit en étendant ses longues jambes devant lui. Il jeta un regard nonchalant tout autour de lui, avant d'attraper le magazine « Flying First » posé sur la table de nuit de Draco, et se mit à en feuilleter paresseusement les pages.

Draco grimaça de plus belle, et batailla pour se redresser, il se pencha et arracha le magazine des mains de Blaise. «Ah ah, très drôle ! Et donne-moi ça ! Je ne l'ai même pas encore lu.»

Blaise leva les mains, sur la défensive, tandis que Draco reculait et se rasseyait au pied du lit, le magasine serré contre sa poitrine. « Donc, je n'ai pas le droit de lire ton magazine, mais dès que je reçois « _Artefacts_ _hebdo »_, tu te jettes dessus ?»

Draco resta parfaitement immobile pendant quelques secondes, puis, dans un petit soupir, il balança le magazine à Blase.

«Je n'arrive pas à croire à quel point cette Weasley est culottée! », énonça Pansy, en reniflant de dédain. Elle s'assit elle aussi sur le lit de Draco, à côté de Blaise, et Théo fit le tour pour s'asseoir près de Draco, en face d'eux. « J'étais à deux doigts de lui jeter un sort.»

«Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait?» lui demanda sèchement Draco demanda, en se redressant pour laisser plus de place aux autres tout en croisant ses longues jambes. « Et _avant_ qu'elle ne me crie dessus devant toute l'école. »

«Je ne voulais pas t'attirer encore plus d'ennuis,» rétorqua Pansy.

«Ouais, c'est ça. Tu ne voulais juste pas lui donner l'occasion de te jeter un sort -»

«Ça suffit», les interrompit doucement Théo, coupant court leur dispute. « Ce n'est pas la peine de vous engueuler, vous aussi. »

_«_C'est à _elle_ qu'il faut le dire, elle ne m'écoute pas quand je lui dis de se taire_._» cracha Draco.

_«Draco.»_

La voix de Théo était cassante, et Draco rougit en baissant les yeux. «Désolé,» murmura-t-il, en jouant avec ses doigts. «Je suis juste énervé.»

«Tu sais, tu pourrais travailler avec Potter»

«Non!» s'énerva de nouveau Draco._»Pas question.»_

«A la rentrée cette année, tu étais prêt à lui lécher les bottes,» intervint Blaise.

«Blaise, tu n'aides vraiment pas» dit doucement Théo, avant que Draco n'ait pu jeter quoi que ce soit au grand noir. Blaise fit les gros yeux mais n'ajouta rien. Peut-être à cause de la remarque de Théo, mais plus vraisemblablement à cause de l'expression qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage de Draco.

«Potter est un vrai con,» déclara Draco, d'un ton féroce.

«Tu n'as pas franchement été exemplaire toi non plus, si?» lui demanda Théo.

«Et je n'ai absolument pas envie de l'être», répondit aussitôt Draco, en tirant nerveusement sur l'ourlet de son pantalon.

«Draco a raison», coupa fermement Pansy. «Nous n'avons aucune envie de devenir amis avec Potter.»

«Ça n'a rien avoir avec toi,» lui rappela Théo «Je doute que toi et Potter soyez jamais amis. Pas après ce que tu as fait.»

Pansy rougit brusquement. «Draco a été bien pire avec lui-» commença-t-elle.

«On ne va pas recommencer cette discussion», déclara fermement Théo.

«Mais-»

«Tais-toi, Pansy,» répéta Draco, irrité. «Écoutes Théo.»

«Pourquoi tu ne l'écoutes pas, toi ?» lui répondit-elle sèchement. «Je ne faisais que te défendre. »

«Vous allez la fermer vous deux ? », intervint brusquement Blaise, l'air exaspéré. «Vous êtes vraiment insupportables.»

«On devrait tous se calmer», ajouta Théo, avant que Draco ou Pansy n'aient pu répondre à Blaise. « Draco, écoute, même si ça ne me m'enchante pas, je pense que tu dois te montrer raisonnable. Tu n'as pas été très diplomate depuis le début de cette histoire. »

«Je m'en fous,» répondit Draco, sur un ton de défi.

«Ce n'est pas vrai.»

«Si, ça avait de l'importance _avant__,»_ corrigea Draco. « Avant qu'il ne manque de me briser la nuque, et avant que sa salope de copine ne s'en mêle, et ne...ne m'humilie devant toute l'école. »

«Alors, pourquoi est ce que tu n'as pas voulu lui parler quand il t'a suivi? Bien avant ces deux choses-là,», lui demanda Théo, avec patience. Pansy fixait intensément Draco, et même Blaise le regardait par-dessus sa revue, dans l'attente de sa réponse.

«Parce que-» essaya Draco, en ayant l'impression de se débattre avec les mots. «Parce qu'il était en colère contre moi et je ne pensais pas qu'il serait ... et je ne veux pas lui faciliter les choses.»

«Tu sais que c'est toi qui devrais essayer de te racheter auprès de lui. Et pas l'inverse, » précisa calmement Blaise.

Draco grimaça de nouveau. «Je sais, je veux...je ne veux juste pas qu'il pense qu'il peut gagner à tous les coups...Merde. On s'en fout de toute façon. Je ne vais certainement pas faire d'efforts s'il envoie sa conne de petite amie pour le défendre. »

«Donc ça veut dire que si Weasley-fille ne s'était pas mêlée de tout ça, tu parlerais à Potter?»

En entendant la question de Pansy, le visage de Draco se ferma. Tout ça devenait bien trop compliqué à gérer. Putain, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il faisait certaines choses, parfois. Comment est-ce que ses amis voulaient qu'il arrive à les expliquer?

«Je ne veux plus en parler.»

«Draco-»

«Je ne veux plus parler de Potter. Plus jamais. Du tout.»

Draco croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et baissa les yeux sur ses genoux, d'un air maussade. Il espérait que Pansy n'allait pas continuer à le harceler et que Théo allait cesser de le faire se sentir coupable à propos de son comportement qui n'avait fait qu'empirer la situation avec Potter.

Il devait avoir l'air suffisamment sérieux en disant qu'il ne voulait plus en parler, car Théo haussa les épaules et se baissa pour ramasser le livre qui était tombé par terre, en lissant doucement les pages froissées. Pansy reporta son attention sur Blaise, et se pencha pour lui arracher le magazine des mains.

«Merlin»! Blaise leva les mains au ciel, exaspéré, tandis que Draco s'efforçait de cacher son sourire amusé, et d'avoir l'air renfrogné. « Tu veux seulement reluquer les joueurs de Quidditch ! Je vous jure que je suis le _seul_ à réellement _lire_ cette revue...»

«Oui, oui, c'est ça», lui répondit Pansy, en se plaçant de telle sorte que Draco puisse lire par-dessus son épaule s'il le souhaitait. Il accepta l'offre de paix, et se détendit. En se penchant un peu sur le côté, il balaya la page des yeux. « Maintenant, chut.»

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Assis là avec ses amis, se chamaillant et lançant des piques...il arrivait presque à prétendre qu'il n'y avait aucun problème avec Potter.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

«Donc. Étant donné la mine que vous affichez, je suppose que cette situation est quelque peu... fatigante?»

Harry ne parvint même pas à jeter un regard morne ou à lancer une réplique ironique au professeur McGonagall. Il était bien trop tôt et il était encore en train de pâtir des conséquences de la journée d'hier. Sans parler du fait que Malfoy arrivait désormais à lui parler à travers le lien. Elle le devina, de toute évidence, car l'ombre d'un sourire passa sur ses lèvres.

«Je dois dire que je suis très impressionnée par la façon dont vous avez géré la situation», poursuivit-elle. «Je m'attendais à ce que vous finissiez tous les deux en retenue, ou à l'infirmerie en à peine quelques jours.»

«Ce n'est pas passé loin,» murmura Harry, en posant ses coudes sur le bureau tout en se frottant le front. Il savait qu'il devait avoir une mine affreuse. Il s'était tourné et retourné toute la nuit dans son lit, en se demandant comment rendre heureux à la fois ses amis et Malfoy.

«Draco m'a dit qu'il a fait des progrès remarquables à propos du lien,» continua McGonagall, en fourrageant à travers une pile de parchemins tout en lui parlant. «Il a cependant refusé de m'en dire plus.»

«Mmmm,» marmonna Harry, évasif, en retirant son coude du bureau et en se reculant dans son fauteuil. «Nous en faisons tous les deux.»

«Tous les deux? C'est trop vous demander de développer? »

Harry soupira. Il n'avait aucune envie de _développer,_ vraiment aucune, mais McGonagall n'était pas une personne à qui on pouvait facilement dire non. Et il supposait qu'elle essayait seulement de garder un œil sur la situation, de peur que lui et Malefoy ne s'étripent l'un, l'autre.

«De mon côté, je ne perçois plus de pensées aléatoires. Je pense. Je n'en entends plus, mais...il peut me parler directement à travers le lien. » Expliqua Harry.

«Il y parvient?» demanda McGonagall, en haussant les sourcils. «Avez-vous décidé de certaines limites ?»

Harry serra les dents, et baissant les yeux sur ses genoux, ne répondit rien.

McGonagall arrêta de fouiller dans ses papiers, et le fixa longuement. «Ah. Donc j'imagine que vous travaillez séparément?»

Harry hocha la tête.

«Vous savez que vous feriez bien plus de progrès, si vous travailliez ensemble-»

«Je lui ai demandé,» dit Harry, après un moment. «S'il voulait bien m'expliquer ... mais nous nous sommes disputé et depuis il est d'une humeur massacrante avec moi.»

McGonagall se recula, s'adossant à son fauteuil et le fixa quelques instants sans un mot. «Vous n'allez pas aimer ce que je vais vous dire ...»

Harry se frotta le visage. «Je sais», gémit-il. «Je ne veux pas lui parler.»

«Vous êtes un adulte maintenant,» répliqua McGonagall d'un ton sévère. «Et vous êtes censés tous les deux être bien au dessus de ces querelles enfantines.»

«Nous avons essayé ...» insista Harry. «Mais c'est difficile.»

Le visage de MacGonnagall se radoucit légèrement. «Je m'en doute.»

«Il n'est plus si mauvais,» dit Harry tout d'un coup. «Plus maintenant...mais il est toujours insupportable.»

McGonagall pinça les lèvres et Harry lui sourit. Elle se racla la gorge et rassembla ses papiers en une pile parfaitement nette, et les posa à sa droite. Elle se pencha légèrement vers l'avant, en croisant ses doigts qu'elle plaça bien à plat sur le bureau.

«Puis-je demander- vous sentez-vous suffisamment en contrôle du lien pour discuter de Draco? Il y a certaines choses qui ont besoin d'être dites, et je doute fort qu'il apprécie d'appendre que nous parlons de lui sans qu'il soit présent. »

Harry ricana, sachant combien elle avait raison. «Ouais, je pense que oui. Je peux penser à lui sans qu'il me crie dessus, donc je suppose que ça veut dire que je ne reçois plus de pensées aléatoires.»

«Eh bien, c'est un progrès», dit vivement McGonagall. «Harry ... Vous vous rendez compte à quel point les choses sont difficiles pour Draco désormais?»

Harry était sur le point de faire valoir que les choses n'étaient certainement pas plus difficiles pour Draco qu'elles ne l'étaient pour lui, mais McGonagall arborait un air grave et il sentit qu'elle ne parlait pas seulement du lien.

«Un ... un peu,» dit Harry, en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

McGonagall resta silencieuse quelques instants, mais Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait dire. Penser sérieusement à Malfoy faisait remonter une sorte de frisson inconfortable le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Un je ne sais quoi, que Harry n'arrivait pas à saisir, qui le faisait se sentir étrange et mal à l'aise. Un sentiment qui se rapprochait de ce qu'il avait ressenti après l'épisode du Sectusempra et il n'aimait pas ça.

«Il ... Son père est mort,» finit par dire Harry, tout en jouant avec un fil décousu de sa robe, pour éviter de la regarder. «Et je sais que sa mère est un peu solitaire. Et qu'il est sous la surveillance du ministère.»

McGonagall hocha la tête. «Ce n'est pas seulement cela. Ce sont toutes ces choses que Draco ne souhaite dévoiler à personne, et en ce qui vous concerne..., le fait qu'il vous doit la vie est très perturbant pour lui...»

«Pourquoi?» demanda Harry, perplexe. «Ça ne me dérange pas-»

«Mettez-vous à la place de Draco,» lui rappela-t-elle. «Il a été élevé dans un milieu dont les attentes sont très élevées. Pour être un riche héritier sang pur, pour ne jamais décevoir sa famille, pour ne jamais rien devoir à personne.»

«Oh, oui ...» murmura Harry, en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux «Et je parie que son père n'a jamais rien eu de sympathique à dire sur moi ...»

McGonagall hocha la tête. «Désormais, je ne pense pas que Draco lui-même ait un problème avec vous. Mais quel que soit votre point de vue sur la situation, il aimait son Père et sera toujours très conscient de ce que Lucius pensait de lui. Cela lui prendra certainement un certain temps avant de se rendre compte qu'il peut être l'homme qu'il veut, maintenant. »

Harry la regarda avec méfiance. «Comment savez-vous tout cela?»

Elle marqua une pause et le regarda encore une fois, avec une expression beaucoup plus douce que d'habitude. «Les personnes du Ministère ne sont pas les seuls à garder un œil sur lui. Je pense que beaucoup d'ennuis auraient pu être évités si quelqu'un avait pris le temps de s'occuper de Draco un peu plus tôt.»

Harry hocha lentement la tête, en expirant longuement. «Oui. Et cela aurait aussi été plus facile s'il n'avait pas été un abruti complet.»

Cette fois-ci, McGonagall eut un petit sourire; une mince courbe éphémère au creux des lèvres. « Certes. Maintenant allez-y, votre premier cours débute dans dix minutes. Vous ferez le bon choix, n'est-ce pas? »

Harry soupira, et se leva en repoussant sa chaise du bout du pied. «Je suppose.»

McGonagall leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête, sans doute plus exaspérée, qu'amusée. Harry quitta le bureau, la tête pleine de pensées moroses à propos de sa situation avec Malfoy.

Il savait que devenir aimable avec Malefoy allait être une des étapes les plus difficiles de cette année. Peut-être la plus difficile de toutes_._ Bon, c'était sûrement légèrement exagéré, mais quand même ... être l'ennemi de Malfoy avait été son quotidien pendant huit ans, et changer cela était résolument une énorme étape. Mais il était peut-être temps de grandir un peu et de faire la paix avec Malfoy.

_Les choses n'allaient pas si mal avant l'accident,_ lui rappela une petite voix dans sa tête. Il devait reconnaître, à contrecœur, que cela était vrai; leur trêve s'était plutôt bien déroulée jusqu'à ce moment fatidique en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Il descendit l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au bureau de la Directrice, en regardant à peine où il allait. Le lien avait été calme toute la journée, ce jour là, et pour être tout à fait honnête, les mots inattendus auxquels il s'était habitué lui avaient presque manqué. C'était déconcertant également. Lorsque ces mots se glissaient dans son esprit, il arrivait à savoir où se trouvait Malfoy, et ce qu'il était en train de faire, et ne plus le savoir mettait bizarrement Harry très mal à l'aise.

Saleté de Malfoy, toujours en train de lui pourrir la vie. Bien que, peut-être que cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute. Harry en avait de toute évidence rajouté une couche en lui courant après, fou de rage, l'autre jour... et puis il l'avait laissé tomber sur la tête et Ginny lui avait hurlé dessus. Tout cela n'avait probablement pas apaisé la tendance qu'avait le Serpentard à être insupportable avec Harry.

Harry ne pouvait qu'essayer de s'en tenir au plan et d'être gentil avec Malefoy, dans l'espoir que ce serait suffisant pour effacer ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il espérait vraiment que ça allait marcher il était à bout de nerfs, et il s'était attendu toute la nuit à une nouvelle agression de Malfoy à travers le lien.

Heureusement et de façon tout à fait inattendue, le lien était resté calme. Et c'est précisément pour cela que Harry se sentait à la fois tellement inquiet, se demandant à quel point Malfoy devait être furieux pour l'ignorer, et à la fois reconnaissant, car Malfoy avait choisi de ne pas rester éveillé toute la nuit pour le harceler mentalement.

Traînant des pieds et n'ayant nullement envie d'arriver en cours de Potions à l'heure, il traversa La Grande Salle et se dirigea vers l'arche qui menait aux donjons. Il se rendit compte qu'à moins que Malfoy sèche le cours, il serait présent ce jour-là en classe. Inexplicablement, Harry sentit son estomac se serrer à l'idée de se retrouver face à lui.

En prenant le dernier virage, tout au bout du couloir qui menait à la classe de Slughorn, il repéra immédiatement Malfoy. Ses cheveux blonds-blancs, qui reflétaient la lumière des torches, étaient facilement repérables, même à distance. Bon, c'était maintenant ou jamais s'il voulait essayer d'être civil avec Malfoy, se dit sombrement Harry. Le cœur serré, il se rendit compte que Malfoy était appuyé contre un mur, et flanqué de Théo Nott et Pansy Parkinson. Merde. Bien qu'ils n'étaient ni Crabbe ni Goyle, leur présence allait sans aucun doute rendre les choses plus difficiles pour Harry.

Une analyse rapide du couloir, lui fit remarquer Ron et Hermione de l'autre côté de la porte, prêts à rentrer en classe dès que leur professeur ouvrirait la porte. Hermione le repéra et lui fit un signe de la main, mais il secoua la tête, et prenant une profonde inspiration, se dirigea vers Malefoy.

«Malfoy.»

En l'entendant, les trois Serpentard se tournèrent vers lui. Le visage de Pansy se fendit d'une grimace et Théo eut l'air surpris. Draco se contentait de le regarder fixement.

_Quoi?_

Harry, s'agita, irrité que Draco ait choisi de lui parler via le lien plutôt qu'à haute voix. «J'aimerais te parler. » dit-il, en essayant de rester calme et de garder un ton neutre. Sois rationnel_,_ se dit-il. Il va être en colère, mais ne le cherche pas.

_Même pas en rêve_

Harry déglutit et regarda les autres Serpentard qui le dévisageaient ouvertement. «Tu ne pourrais pas ... Tu pourrais me parler normalement, s'il te plaît?»

_Non._

«Va-t'en, Potter,» dit Pansy. «Tu n'as pas le droit de te pointer ici et d'exiger quoi que ce soit. Non, pas après ce que ta _petite-amie_ a fait.»

Harry n'aima pas du tout la façon dont Parkinson cracha le mot « petite-amie », comme si Ginny était une espèce de détritus, mais il se disait que c'était déjà une amélioration par rapport aux noms que lui avait donné Malfoy la veille.

«Je voulais juste parler», dit-il, en essayant d'ignorer Pansy et de se concentrer sur Malefoy. «Essayer de mettre les choses au clair, tu vois.»

_Non._

Malfoy n'avait toujours pas bougé un cil, les gens autour commençaient à les regarder et Harry perdait petit à petit patience.

_«S'il te plaît,»_ insista Harry. Il vit Parkinson et Theo échanger un regard.

«Laisse-le tranquille, Potter,» déclara soudainement Théo, de manière tout à fait inattendue. Harry tourna son regard vers lui et Théo s'agita, mal à l'aise, mais tint bon. «Pas maintenant.»

«Merci, mais je m'adresse à Malfoy. « Pas à toi.»

Pansy réagit immédiatement, les poings serrés sur les hanches. «Donc, ta petite amie peut lui crier dessus, mais nous ne pouvons pas te parler ?»

«Non, ce n'est pas-»

_Laisses-moi._ _Je ne veux pas te parler._

Harry reporta son attention sur Malefoy, qui baissa les yeux par terre, l'expression maussade.

«Nous avons _besoin_ de parler,» essaya Harry.

«Va-t'en», murmura enfin Malefoy.

«Voilà !», éclata triomphalement Parkinson. «Il l'a dit, maintenant dégages.»

«Parkinson - Pansy - s'il te plaît, juste...». Harry se frotta le front, frustré. «Lâches-moi, tu veux?»

«Laisses-la tranquille, Potter.»

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent en entendant le ton cinglant de Malfoy. Il venait de perdre son sang-froid et il avait désormais l'air furieux, la mâchoire serrée et la voix tendue.

«Allez,» lui dit Harry à voix basse, en essayant de ne pas se faire entendre de Pansy et Théo. «Je veux juste essayer de faciliter les choses -»

«Faciliter?» cracha Draco, puis siffla entre ses dents, essayant clairement de ne pas crier. «Pour faciliter les choses il aurait fallu que tu n'essaies pas de me briser la nuque. Pour faciliter les choses il aurait fallu que tu mettes une laisse à ta petite-amie»

«Laisses-là en dehors de tout ça,» dit Harry, en se rendant compte que son ton sonnait bien plus dur qu'il ne le voulait.

« Laisses-là en dehors de tout ça?» demanda Draco, incrédule. «Tu aurais pu lui dire à _elle_, avant qu'elle ne me hurle dessus!»

«Je sais,» dit Harry, en essayant de l'apaiser. «Je sais que-»

_Putain, mais juste...dégage de là!_

«Arrêtes de me crier dessus », lui lança sèchement Harry avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

«Oh oui, parce que dernièrement tu m'as parlé beaucoup plus gentiment»

«Tu mélanges tout – Arrêtes d'être aussi con et parles avec moi.»

«Va te faire foutre,» siffla Draco, regardant par-dessus son épaule, en entendant le bruit caractéristique de l'ouverture de la porte des cachots. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi-»

«Nous sommes _liés,_ tu ne peux pas juste m'ignorer-»

«Si, je peux!»

«Tu ne peux pas!»

«Je peux!»

Harry ouvrit la bouche, pour rétorquer de nouveau, se foutant désormais que tout le monde les regarde et que son plan ait complètement foiré, mais plus aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il regarda, ahuri, Draco continuer à vociférer, mais sans plus émettre aucun son, lui non plus, et se retourna juste à temps pour voir Hermione marcher vers eux, la baguette tendue.

«Va-t-en», dit-elle fermement, l'air agacée, et prenant Harry par l'épaule. « Par là bas. Vas-y».

Il essaya de protester, mais Hermione n'avait pas levé son sort de silence, et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le faire de sitôt. Elle tourna son attention vers les Serpentard, tout à fait imperturbable face à l'expression meurtrière de Malefoy. Elle l'ignora et posa son regard sur Pansy et Théo.

«Vous deux, allez en potions,» leur dit-elle, sans méchanceté. «Malfoy, viens.»

Theo et Pansy cherchèrent Draco du regard, et le blond secoua la tête.

_Pas moyen que je vienne où que ce soit, donc laisse tomber._

Hermione eut l'air de comprendre ce que Draco venait juste de dire quand Harry leva les yeux au ciel, se tapota la tempe et secoua la tête. Elle soupira et fit un pas vers Draco qui tressaillit, ses yeux se posant sur la baguette qu'elle tenait toujours.

«Je ne vais pas te lancer de sort, alors écoutes moi,» dit-elle à Draco, à voix basse. Draco regarda de nouveau sa baguette, puis leva prudemment les yeux vers son visage, toujours méfiant. «Vous vous comportez tous les deux comme des idiots et sois certain que je ne manquerai pas d'en toucher un mot à Harry, à la première occasion. Mais si tu n'essaies pas au moins de faire un petit effort, je ne vais pas chercher à vous aider. Je sais que tu en veux à Ginny, mais si tu avais pris la peine de parler avec Harry, tu aurais appris que Harry s'est également fâché avec elle.»

L'expression fermée de Draco fit place à un éclair de surprise et il se tourna vers Harry qui répondit par une grimace, et haussa les épaules avec un petit mouvement de tête.

Le regard de Draco s'attarda quelques instants sur lui, puis il s'écarta brusquement du mur, et bousculant Hermione, il s'éloigna dans le couloir. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Harry.

«Et de rien. Maintenant va lui parler, et tiens toi bien. On se voit à la pause. _Finite Incantatum.»_

Elle rangea sa baguette et fit volte face sans un mot. Harry resta bouche bée un instant, tout en essayant de rassembler ses pensées. Il se tourna vers Pansy et Théo, qui avaient eux aussi l'air un peu étourdis et s'élança brusquement après Malfoy.

«Malfoy, attends moi!» l'appela-t-il, tandis que Draco empruntait le chemin qui remontait vers le Hall. «Attends! _Putain »_

Draco s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna, laissant à Harry le temps de le rattraper. Harry se figea à quelques mètres de lui, et sortit sa propre baguette. Draco eu un mouvement de recul et Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

_«Finite Incantatem,»_ dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur Draco, qui se mit à parler avant même que Harry n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

«Tu en veux vraiment à Weasley? Weasley Fille?»

«Elle a un nom», lui répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. «Mais oui», ajouta-t-il, avant que Draco ne s'énerve à nouveau. Je pense qu'elle n'avait absolument pas à te crier dessus. Ça n'a rien à voir avec elle et même si nous n'avons pas vraiment été agréables l'un avec l'autre, à travers ce... » Il posa son doigts sur sa tempe, en désignant le lien-», mais c'est notre problème, pas le sien. Et nous devons essayer de régler la situation ou bien nous allons finir par nous battre à longueur de temps, et à se rendre dingue, et je suis sûr que ni toi ni moi ne voulons vraiment ça, en tout cas moi je n'en ai pas envie... ». Il s'arrêta, plus très sûr de ce qu'il devait dire maintenant ni de l'effet que son discours allait avoir sur Malfoy. Draco se contentait de le fixer, parfaitement immobile et silencieux. «Et ... et je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé tomber sur la tête ?»

Sa phrase sonna comme une question, avec une pointe d'incertitude sur la fin, et il grimaça. Mais Draco eut un imperceptible sourire, qui fit tressaillir le coin de sa bouche. Il y eut un long silence, et Harry s'agita d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

«Je suis désolé d'avoir ... été un peu difficile,» répondit finalement Draco en enfonçant les mains dans les poches et détourna le regard, brisant ainsi le silence gêné qui durait depuis bien trop longtemps.

«Un peu?»

Draco redressa brusquement la tête.

_La ferme, Potter._

«Désolé, désolé,» répondit vivement Harry, puis il expira longuement et eut un petit rire. «C'est juste que j'ai tellement l'habitude de m'engueuler avec toi, tu vois? Et c'est encore plus emmerdant depuis que tu es dans ma tête...»

Draco leva les yeux vers lui, son _presque-sourire_ de nouveau sur les lèvres. «Je sais.»

«Alors ...» dit Harry après une autre pause. «Euh ...»

Draco laissa tomber son sac de cours à ses pieds et se frotta les yeux, l'air soudainement fatigué. «Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux?» lui demanda-t-il, résigné.

«Euh ... peut-être qu'on pourrait arrêter de se battre?» lui demanda Harry avec un geste vague de la main. Il laissa retomber son bras, et enfonça les mains dans ses poches, les sourcils froncés. « Je pense que ce sera plus facile pour nous, si on essaie de s'entendre un peu. Pas de devenir meilleurs amis, ou quoi ; je ne m'attends tout de même pas à un miracle, mais...oui. Travailler ensemble peut-être.»

Draco le regarda un instant. «Tu parles beaucoup.»

«Ouais, toi aussi,» répliqua Harry, en se tapotant la tempe de sa main libre.

«Mmm,» lui concéda Draco dans un haussement d'épaules.

«Alors ...» dit Harry. «Qu'est ce que tu en dis?»

«Je ne sais pas,» dit lentement Draco. «Mais ...» il déglutit difficilement, comme s'il débattait intérieurement de ce qu'il convenait de répondre.» Théo dit qu'il pense que ce serait bien que nous ne nous battions plus.»

«Qu'est ce que tu en penses, toi_?»_ lui demanda curieusement Harry. Draco se contenta de hausser les épaules.

«Je ne sais pas.»

«Tu dois bien avoir une petite idée,» rétorqua Harry, un peu étonné.

Draco haussa de nouveau les épaules, et sortant les mains de ses poches, il fit courir un doigt le long du mur de pierre à côté de lui, les yeux fixés sur sa main. Harry attendit, mais Draco continua à suivre du doigt les jointures du mur, tout en évitant résolument le regard de Harry. Le brun inspira profondément, pour tenter de refouler la vague de frustration qu'il sentait monter en lui, tandis que Malfoy se tenait juste devant lui, les yeux rivés sur le mur, et n'aidant franchement pas.

«Malfoy,» insista Harry, d'une voix un peu plus forte.

Draco bougea, irrité, comme pour reprocher à Harry son propre manque de réaction. Il laissa retomba sa main, et poussa un profond soupir, l'air accablé. « Théo dit... »

«Quel est _ton_ avis ?_»_ l'interrompit Harry.

«Je ne _sais_ _pas_,» répondit immédiatement Draco, maintenant désormais aussi agacé que l'était Harry. Le brun le regarda croiser les bras sur la poitrine, l'air maussade. Harry fronça les sourcils une seconde puis soupira. Bien. Si Draco ne voulait pas proposer d'idées de fonctionnement, il avait tout intérêt à accepter les siennes. Ah, il était beau le Serpentard ! C'était lui normalement qui devait essayer de prendre le dessus dans la conversation et à propos de leur accord potentiel. Il n'était pas censé bouder et fixer un putain de mur!

Harry se pinça l'arrête du nez, en cognant ses lunettes dans le même temps. «Très bien», commença-t-il en remettant ses lunettes en place. Il croisa les bras. «Qu'est ce que tu dirais de... Je te promets de faire en sorte que mes amis te fichent la paix, tu arrête de me harceler à travers le lien, et on essaye d'en parler de temps en temps?»

«C'est déjà beaucoup pour toi et moi, » murmura Draco, en baissant de nouveau les yeux vers le sol.

«Malfoy,» le supplia Harry, exaspéré. «Allez.»

Draco haussa de nouveau les épaules, et Harry fut frappé par le comportement méfiant et si incertain du Serpentard. Il n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de proposer quelque idée que ce soit ou de s'impliquer de la conversation. Pas du tout. Même après que Harry lui ait proposé des idées. Harry mourrait d'envie de s'énerver après lui, mais le discours que lui avait tenu McGonagall un peu plus tôt, lui revint soudainement à l'esprit. Il prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de se mettre à la place de Draco.

Oh. _Oh._

Il se rappela de la façon qu'avait eu Draco de dire «Théo pense que », tout à l'heure, et soudainement, tout s'éclaira. Draco n'était pas un meneur. C'était un suiveur. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait croire, ou avait envie de croire. C'était donc à Harry de faire une proposition et à lui également de le convaincre d'accepter. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir mal pour Draco, qui n'avait jamais pu prendre ses propres décisions, ou fâché contre lui car il n'était toujours pas capable d'en prendre.

Harry inspira profondément de nouveau, et décida de se jeter à l'eau. « Je ne te déteste plus », dit-il, et Draco leva la tête, plongeant ses yeux gris dans les yeux verts de son vis-à-vis, toujours méfiant. « On arrivait à s'entendre avant ça... », continua Harry. « Je n'ai pas envie de recommencer à me battre avec toi à cause de la situation. Je suis désolé pour Ginny. Vraiment. Je lui ai parlé et elle ne t'embêtera plus. »

Draco hocha la tête à deux trois reprises, en se balançant d'avant en arrière, les mains dans les poches. Le silence retomba entre eux et Harry fut tenté de se mettre à raconter n'importe quoi, pour briser le silence. Il se retint et attendit que Draco se décide et peut-être, réponde.

_Trêve?_

Harry sourit faiblement, se sentant soudain exagérément soulagé. «Ouais. Ce serait bien.»

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment, sans savoir quoi faire, maintenant qu'ils avaient décidé de ne plus se battre. Harry ouvrit la bouche, hésitant -

_Je pense toujours que tu es un con._

...Et referma la bouche. Il leva les yeux vers Draco qui croisait toujours obstinément les bras.

«Moi aussi,» soupira-t-il en se frottant les yeux avec la paume des mains, essayant de reprendre ses esprits pour survivre au reste de la journée.

«On est d'accord alors, » dit tranquillement Malfoy et Harry leva les yeux vers lui, tiraillé entre l'exaspération et l'amusement.

«Ouais, j'imagine que oui.»

Malefoy décroisa ses bras et regarda à ses pieds un long moment avant de se pencher lentement pour ramasser son sac de cours. Il l'ouvrit, et hésitant, fouilla à l'intérieur avant d'en sortir un livre qu'il tendit à Harry sans le regarder.

Harry le prit et jeta un œil à la couverture: c'était l'ouvrage sur le « _Travail_ _des_ _Esprits_ », à propos duquel ils s'étaient disputés juste avant l'accident-

«Ça peut aider,» ajouta Malfoy, l'air d'un seul coup terriblement mal à l'aise, en rougissant légèrement. Il referma son sac et le jeta par-dessus son épaule, en s'éloignant de Harry d'un pas maladroit. «On se voit...bientôt. Non, un de ces quatre. On se voit un de ces quatre. En cours.»

Il serra les dents et partit sans un mot de plus, laissant Harry seul, et perplexe.

«Merci», dit-il à haute voix dans le couloir vide, en regardant le livre que Malefoy lui avait donné.

Un petit sourire naquit au creux de ses lèvres. A moins qu'il ne se soit terriblement trompé, non seulement Draco Malfoy venait d'accepter de faire une trêve avec lui, mais il venait aussi de lui rendre un service.

Apparemment, il arrivait que les miracles se produisent.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**A suivre...**

Vous êtes arrivés au bout ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me prévenir !

A très bientôt pour la suite...


	7. Travail des Esprits

**(Tous les warnings sont (et resteront) annoncés dans le chapitre 1.)**

**Note :** Merci à tous pour vos reviews très encourageants du chapitre précédent, auxquelles j'ai toutes répondu, si je ne me trompe pas. J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! Une avancée très intéressante pour la relation de nos deux héros, et qui n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter...Je vous laisse découvrir.

Un grand merci à Masamiya qui trouve le temps de relire ce travail, alors qu'elle est déjà très occupée avec le sien. Tu es merveilleuse

**Bonne lecture à vous toutes/tous ! :) **

**7 – _« Le travail des Esprits »_**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Draco s'ennuyait. Il s'ennuyait terriblement. Il était tout juste neuf heures et demie et il avait déjà l'esprit complètement embrumé. Mais surtout il _s'ennuyait_. Étant donné tout le temps qu'il avait passé à s'entraîner devant son chaudron cet été, avant de retourner à Poudlard, autant dire que les cours de Potions étaient vraiment devenus inutiles ces temps-ci. Ces six mois d'assignation à résidence s'étaient avérés encore plus ennuyeux que ce cours de Potions, mais il y avait eu quelques avantages également. Le premier avait été de pouvoir veiller sur sa mère sans avoir à faire semblant de ne pas rester à la maison uniquement pour elle, et le deuxième avait été son entraînement intensif en Potions.

Il bâilla largement, écoutant d'une seule oreille le babillage de Slughorn. Celui-ci l'ignorait, comme la plupart des professeurs le faisaient désormais. Il supposait que seuls peu d'entre eux étaient capables de se montrer aussi magnanimes et compréhensifs que McGonagall. Cette vieille chauve-souris s'était avérée être quelqu'un de bien, en fin de compte. Il était bien conscient qu'il lui devait le fait de ne pas être harcelé et malmené par les autres élèves. Il aurait peut-être même pu être torturé : il avait fait d'innombrables cauchemars dans lesquels des hordes de Gryffondor le jetaient du haut de la tour d'astronomie, le jour de son retour à l'école. Mais en fait, la plupart d'entre eux s'efforçaient de passer à autre chose et l'avaient tout simplement ignoré.

Regardant sa montre, il soupira, comprenant qu'ils n'allaient pas commencer les travaux pratiques avant encore une bonne demi-heure, au moins. Il cessa de blâmer tout Poudlard pour son ennui et se dit simplement que tout le monde ne pouvait pas être aussi intelligent que lui et que la plupart des autres élèves avaient besoin qu'on leur explique les choses un bon million de fois.

Il attrapa sa plume, et la fit tourner entre ses doigts. Il griffonna un mot dans la marge de son livre. Il soupira de nouveau, ignora le regard que Pansy lui jeta, et s'efforça de penser à quelque chose qui puisse l'occuper d'ici à ce qu'ils commencent à préparer la potion.

Il balaya du regard la classe, tout autour de lui. Ernie Mcmillan écrivait fébrilement sur son parchemin, essayant vraisemblablement de noter tout ce que Slughorn disait. A côté de lui, Terry Bott essayait de faire taire Padma Patil qui ne cessait de lui chuchoter des questions, les sourcils froncés. La table la plus proche de la porte était celle des Gryffondor Granger et Weasley étaient assis côté à côte, mais, même si il avait essayé très fort, Draco n'aurait pas pu s'intéresser à ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Ce qui l'intéressait en revanche, était de savoir pourquoi le dernier membre de leur trio – et le seul dont il ne se fiche pas – n'était pas venu en classe.

_On sèche les cours ? Tu ne va jamais réussir à valider les Potions si tu ne t'améliores pas, tu sais. _

La pique qu'il lança à Potter était un peu faiblarde. Draco n'arrivait même plus à harceler Potter correctement, désormais. Parce qu'ils avaient conclu une trêve, mais aussi parce qu'il se méfiait toujours un peu de la vengeance des Gryffondor - bien que Potter ait promis de les retenir. Mais surtout parce qu'il commençait à en avoir marre de tout ça.

Il s'était vaguement dit que peut-être Potter allait réellement lire ce satané bouquin sur le « _Travail des Esprit _», qu'il lui avait prêté. Et que peut-être il allait apprendre à lui parler à travers le lien. Apparemment pas. Il n'avait quasiment pas vu Potter depuis qu'ils avaient fait la paix et Potter ne lui avait pas parlé une seule fois à travers le lien. Même pas parlé du tout d'ailleurs.

Pansy lui donna un coup de genou sous la table pour attirer son attention. Il l'ignora une fois de plus et attrapant sa plume, la trempa précautionneusement dans son encrier...

_Bien le bonjour, Malefoy._

Il sursauta violemment, et reversa son encrier au passage. Il jura à voix basse et le redressa, jetant à la hâte un sort de nettoyage sur l'encre qui s'étalait doucement. Il leva la tête juste à temps pour voir Potter – cet enfoiré de Potter – se glisser dans la salle, arborant une expression déterminée et un léger sourire plaqué sur le visage.

«Excusez-moi d'être en retard», dit Potter à Slughorn qui le salua chaleureusement, comme d'habitude.

Draco restait là, scotché, les yeux fixés sur Potter qui venait de se glisser sur le siège à côté de Weasley. Potter jeta de nouveau un regard à Malfoy, et son sourire s'élargit.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu n'as finalement plus rien à dire?_

_Ça t'en aura pris du temps, répliqua faiblement Draco. _Il entendit le rire de Potter résonner dans sa tête.

_Eh bien, pour tout te dire, quelqu'un avait emprunté le livre le plus utile_. La réponse de Potter lui parvint claire et nette et Draco ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné. Potter avait dû sérieusement travailler cette dernière semaine pour réussir à parler distinctement à travers le lien. Et encore plus sans que Draco ne s'en rende compte.

_Tu aurais dû me le laisser dès le début, _répliqua Draco. Il vit Harry avoir un petit sourire triste, tout en se penchant pour fouiller dans son sac et déballer ses affaires de cours.

_Ouais, nous ne serions pas dans ce merdier aujourd'hui._

_C'est entièrement de ta faute,_ lui répondit Draco du tac au tac, du ton le plus cassant qu'il réussit à _penser_.

_Va te faire foutre, c'est toi qui as essayé de me voler mon livre._

_Je te l'avais demandé gentiment!_

_T'es trop con._

_C'est parce que je te parle, tu déteins sur moi._

Draco lança une grimace en direction de Potter, qui par-dessus son épaule, l'observa les sourcils froncés. Ils se fixèrent soupçonneusement l'un l'autre, et le moment s'éternisa.

_On n'est pas censé faire une trêve ? _lui demanda finalement Potter.

Draco le regarda avec méfiance, quelques secondes encore, avant de répondre. _Oui, mais c'est toi qui as commencé._

_N'importe quoi !_

_Tu veux que je recommence à te harceler mentalement ?_ Le menaça Draco. Il se demanda, dans un coin de sa tête, à quel point il avait pété les plombs. Il était en train de se disputer avec Potter. Mentalement. Sans que personne d'autre ne puisse les entendre. Un frisson le parcourut quand il se rendit compte des possibilités que cela ouvrait. Potter ne pourrait jamais prouver quoi que ce soit. Il s'arrêta immédiatement : parler à Potter était vraiment trop étrange. Draco ne pouvait juste pas envisager de papoter avec Potter, à propos de Quidditch, ou de théorie d'Enchantements, ou du dernier arrivage de chez Honeydukes. Et à l'inverse, personne ne le croirait jamais lui, au lieu de Potter, quoi qu'il dise. De plus, Potter allait sûrement aller se plaindre à ses amis si Draco recommençait à lui pourrir la vie, et il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de se faire hurler dessus devant tout le monde une fois de plus.

_Tu veux que Ginny te hurle de nouveau dessus?_

Draco grimaça. Potter avait mis le doigt en plein sur le problème. Echec et mat.

Heureusement, Potter eut de nouveau un petit rire. Un son à la fois puissant et heureux, qui résonna dans la tête de Draco. _Allez, on a dit trêve. _

_Très bien._

Draco ramassa une nouvelle fois sa plume, et jeta un dernier regard suspicieux à Potter avant de surligner quelques mots dans son livre. Slughorn était toujours en train d'expliquer la sixième théorie de Golpatt et ses implications dans le mélange des potions. Draco se retint de laisser tomber sa tête sur le bureau. Il savait déjà tout ça. Il l'avait appris dans de vieux bouquins de la bibliothèque du Manoir. Dans celui qui comportait les horribles images des effets du Polynectar. Il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de faire du Polynectar, se dit-il distraitement. Et étant donné qu'il serait arrêté par le Ministère, à la seconde où il poserait le pied dans l'allée des Embrumes, il n'était pas près de rassembler tous les ingrédients nécessaires à cette Potion. Peut-être pouvait-il demander au professeur quelques ingrédients, en les mettant sur le compte de travaux supplémentaires pour le cours de Potion. Tant qu'il promettait de ne pas abuser de la potion lorsqu'elle serait prête...

_J'aime bien ne pas me disputer avec toi._ La voix pensive de Potter l'interrompit au beau milieu de son plan machiavélique pour obtenir des ingrédients de Slughorn. Firewisky ou poudre d'ananas, il n'était pas encore bien sûr. Il leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

_Tais-toi, Potter._ _Merlin, tu es bavard ce matin._

Potter lui fit un petit sourire._ Désolé. C'est juste pour m'habituer, tu vois. Je teste les possibilités._

_Je sais, mais j'ai du mal à me rappeler d'être sympa avec toi quand tu es à ce point chiant. Je travaille, laisse moi tranquille._

_Tu travailles?_ _Tu n'écoutes même pas !_

_OK. Je suis en train de comploter pour voir comment soutirer des ingrédients douteux à Slughorn pour un projet de potions que j'ai envie de faire. Donc, laisses moi tranquille. _

_Je suis sûr que tu mens !_

_Même pas._

Il leva les yeux et tomba sur Potter qui lui souriait, l'air amusé. _Vraiment ?_

_Oui._ _Maintenant laisses moi comploter._

Il vit Potter se mordre la lèvre et lui lancer un regard d'avertissement en guise de réponse. Aucune blague à propos de lui en train de comploter pour quoi que ce soit ne pouvait être bien interprétée. Aucune. Jamais. Soit il avait beaucoup de chance, soit Potter n'était pas aussi stupide que d'habitude, ce matin, parce qu'il eut un léger sourire et remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, baissa de nouveau les yeux sur son livre. Draco le regarda un moment, puis fit de même, regardant lui aussi son livre de potions, ouvert devant lui. Toutes les pensées de complot et de potions avaient disparu. Désormais son esprit était tout à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cette conversation avec Potter avait fait battre son cœur légèrement plus vite que la normale, et il sentait un peu d'excitation et d'adrénaline courir dans ses veines. Merlin, pouvoir se parler sans que personne d'autre ne le sache, sans se battre ou sans s'envoyer des méchancetés. Bientôt, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ils allaient se mettre à parler de Quidditch, l'air de rien.

_C'est bizarre. De parler comme ça tous les deux._

_Mmm,_ répondit Draco, pas tout à fait conscient, toujours plongé dans ses propres pensées. _C'est chouette._

_Pardon?_

Draco releva la tête brusquement, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Merde. Potter le regardait, une expression de curiosité sur le visage. Pourtant Draco ne sentait aucune hostilité dans les vagues d'émotions qui lui parvenaient à travers le lien. C'était...plus chaleureux. Comme de l'acceptation, légèrement méfiante.

_Cette trêve n'est pas si mal,_ choisit-il de dire, en espérant que Potter ne se soit pas rendu compte qu'il voulait dire qu'il trouvait cette situation presque...agréable. Draco fronça les sourcils, en se demandant d'où pouvait venir cette foutue pensée.

Il vit le coin de la bouche de Potter s'étirer en un léger sourire.

_Je pense-_

Weasley donna un coup de coude à Harry qui sursauta. Draco jura intérieurement. Le rouquin lui murmura quelque chose. Quelque chose d'amusant apparemment puisque Potter sourit, et penchant la tête pour ne pas se faire remarquer par Slughorn, chuchota quelque chose en réponse à Weasley.

_Tu penses quoi ? _Insista Draco avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il s'en voulut immédiatement. Potter tourna de nouveau la tête vers lui, mais Draco remarqua, juste une seconde trop tard –merde – que Granger, observant Potter de près, avait suivi son regard et tournait la tête vers lui.

Draco baissa vivement la tête tandis que Granger posait son regard sur lui, une expression pensive sur le visage.

_On se parle plus tard,_ lui dit Potter tandis que Draco attrapait sa plume et faisait semblait de prendre des notes. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre à Potter, légèrement paranoïaque à l'idée que Granger comprenne qu'ils étaient en train de parler et n'intervienne. Il lui était reconnaissant pour le rôle qu'elle avait joué dans l'instauration de la trêve entre lui et Potter. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être énervé et surtout méfiant de la voir les observer ce matin. Il pouvait presque entendre le ronronnement de son cerveau, qui cherchait à comprendre la situation.

Cela voulait dire que Potter n'avait dit à personne qu'il pouvait parler à Draco à travers le lien? _Intéressant,_ se dit Draco, en notant mentalement qu'il lui faudrait enquêter là-dessus plus tard.

Un bruissement à sa gauche, suivi d'une petite tape sur le genou le coupa dans ses pensées et il jeta un œil autour de lui. Pansy lui tendait un parchemin plié sous le bureau, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il l'aurait volontiers ignorée, mais l'expression qu'elle arborait l'en dissuada. Cette expression – bien connue – voulait dire que Théo lui avait fait passer le mot sans lui dire de quoi il s'agissait.

Il se saisit du parchemin et le déplia soigneusement sur ses genoux, penchant la tête pour lire les mots inscrits.

_Potter a réussi à faire marcher le lien?_

Draco replia le parchemin avant que Pansy ne puisse le lire. Il voyait bien qu'elle essayait de jeter un regard du coin de l'œil sur le papier qu'il tenait sur ses genoux. Merlin, pas étonnant que la plupart des gens pensent toujours qu'elle essayait de sortir avec lui. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'elle n'était qu'une commère sournoise. Il glissa le mot dans sa poche, peu désireux de prendre le risque de répondre et que Pansy intercepte le parchemin.

Il inspira profondément et leva les yeux. Immédiatement, il s'aperçut que Potter le regardait, ses yeux verts brillant derrière ses stupides lunettes.

Merlin. Draco déglutit péniblement et détourna le regard, le posant sur le tableau. Il vérifia rapidement que toutes ses barrières mentales étaient bien en place pour que Potter ne puisse pas lire une de ses pensées. Il ne se serait jamais douté que les choses deviendraient si différentes une fois qu'il aurait donné ce putain de bouquin à Potter. A quoi pensait-il ? Maintenant Potter avait le dessus sur lui, et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour éviter que Potter ne garde un œil sur lui. Il ne pouvait même pas faire passer un mot à Théo sans que Potter ne l'observe et se demande si cela le concernait.

Merde. Potter pouvait dire absolument tout ce qu'il voulait à Draco sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher – n'importe quoi à propos de son père ou de la guerre, ou à propos de toutes les choses horribles qu'il avait bien pu faire.

Il cligna des yeux et serra les poings sous la table, essayant de se calmer et d'arrêter le tremblement de ses mains. D'un côté, il avait envie de faire confiance à Potter, de croire en cette trêve et de ressentir le même sentiment que tout à l'heure : cette impression que toute cette situation pouvait être une bonne chose, au final. Mais de l'autre côté, la part de lui qui ressemblait étrangement à Lucius – s'en voulait d'avoir donné à son ennemi les armes pour le battre. Et le tout joliment emballé en plus.

_Malefoy?_

Il leva les yeux une dernière fois, mais Potter ne le regardait pas.

_Quoi?_

_Calme-toi. Ça va bien se passer._

Il ouvrit la bouche, ébahi. Et la referma tout de suite en se sentant rougir brusquement. Maudissant son teint pâle, il eut une brusque bouffée de gratitude à l'égard de Potter. Mais il était également un peu gêné à l'idée que Potter ait deviné ses pensées. L'enfoiré.

Mais malgré tout ... Peut-être que Potter avait raison, pour une fois dans sa stupide vie. Peut-être que tout allait bien se passer.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

«Je peux te parler?»

Harry leva les yeux vers Hermione, résigné, en entendant sa voix. Il posa son livre « _Travail des Esprits_ » sur ses genoux. Il s'y était attendu toute la journée. Depuis ce moment où elle les avait surpris, Malfoy et lui, en train de s'observer, en cours de Potions. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de regarder il avait tendance à oublier qu'il n'avait pas besoin de regarder Malfoy dans les yeux pour tenir une conversation avec lui.

«Bien sûr», lui répondit-il en poussant ses jambes, de manière à ce qu'Hermione puisse s'asseoir à ses pieds, adossée au canapé. Elle posa son sac au pied du canapé et se tourna vers lui, l'air grave.

«Il me semble que tu as oublié de mentionner le fait que tu arrive à parler à Malfoy à travers le lien », lui dit-elle sans détour, en se penchant pour lui arracher son livre des mains. Il eut un petit cri de protestation, mais elle l'ignora en tournant et retournant le livre entre ses mains. « Je sais que tu as passé la semaine dernière plongé dans ce livre, mais je ne savais pas que tu avais réussi. »

«Je ne savais pas si ça allait marcher,» lui répondit honnêtement Harry, essayant en vain de reprendre son livre. « Je n'avais pas envie de le dire à tout le monde et d'en faire toute une histoire pour que ça ne marche pas ensuite. »

«Et ça a marché?»

«Parfaitement,» répondit Harry, incapable de s'empêcher de sourire.

«Eh bien, ça n'a pas l'air de te traumatiser,» lui dit Hermione, en fonçant les sourcils. « J'étais un peu surprise de te voir passer tout le cours de Potions à le regarder. »

«Je n'ai pas passé tout le cours à le regarder!» se révolta Harry.

«Bien sûr que si », insista-t-elle. « Je suis même étonnée que personne d'autre ne l'ai remarqué. Tu as passé toute la semaine dernière à faire la tête, et là ce matin... » Elle claque des doigts. « Tu n'as pas arrêté de sourire à Malfoy comme un idiot.»

«OK, OK,» dit Harry, levant les mains en signe de reddition. «Tu m'as eu. On parlait de Potions. Où est le crime?»

«Et bien ...» Hermione le regardait comme si elle avait du mal à trouver ses mots, tirant sur une des mèches qui s'était échappée de son chignon. « C'est _Malefoy.»_

«C'est toi qui nous as poussé à faire une trêve», pointa Harry.

«Je sais. » Hermione se mordit les lèvres. «C'est juste étrange. Et je ne sais pas comment les autres vont réagir.»

«Ça ne regarde personne,» avertit Harry, en haussant les épaules. Hermione hocha la tête, visiblement pas convaincue.

«Hermione,» dit-il doucement, en la poussant doucement du pied. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, une ride d'inquiétude entre ses deux sourcils froncés. «Ça va bien se passer,» la rassura Harry. « On ne faisait que discuter à travers le lien. C'était parfaitement cordial. Tout va bien. »

«Mais combien de temps est-ce que ça va rester cordial?»

«Je vais devoir lui faire un peu confiance à ce sujet, » lui dit Harry. Et il ressentit un immense élan de gratitude à l'égard d'Hermione car elle se retint de grimacer ou de rire. « Je pense que ce sera mieux pour tout le monde. Et je pense qu'il s'en rend compte, lui aussi. »

Hermione hocha lentement la tête. «D'accord», dit-elle, Puis elle se répéta, l'air plus sûre d'elle. « D'accord. Je pense que tu as raison, vraiment. Je suppose qu'il n'est plus si mauvais. Promets-moi seulement d'être prudent. »

«De quoi? Je n'ai pas peur de Malefoy.»

«Je sais», dit-elle patiemment. «Mais au premier faux pas, vous vous sauterez à la gorge de nouveau. Prends bien cette trêve au sérieux.»

Harry bredouilla d'indignation. «Mais...mais je la prends très au sérieux!»

«Aussi sérieusement que Malfoy alors, » insista-t-elle, en haussant légèrement la voix pour couvrir ses protestations. « Ça doit être un vrai bouleversement pour lui. »

«C'est un vrai bouleversement pour moi aussi ! »

«Harry-»

«OK,» se rendit-il. Il ferma les yeux et plaça ses mains sur ses oreilles. « Je n'ai plus envie de parler de Malfoy. Je lui ai suffisamment parlé _à lui _ pour aujourd'hui.»

«Tu ferais bien de t'y habituer, » lui dit sévèrement Hermione en lui rendant son livre. Il le prit et le serra contre son torse, et fut immédiatement frappé par une impression de déjà vu. Être obsédé par Malfoy et être excessivement protecteur avec un livre ? Il avait l'impression d'être de retour en sixième année. Bien qu'il doive avouer qu'il était rassuré de savoir que Malfoy complotait uniquement pour obtenir des ingrédients de Potions. A moins que Malfoy ne soit en train de monter quelque chose de dangereux. ? Mais non, ce serait sûrement une violation grave de la liberté conditionnelle qu'il avait obtenue. En plus de cela, Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi Malfoy lui en aurait parlé, ou encore pourquoi il était de si bonne humeur.

«Harry?»

Il sursauta et cligna des yeux, regardant vivement Hermione qui l'observait, en souriant. « De nouveau perdu dans tes pensées à propos de Malfoy. »

«Oh, ça va...», lui répondit-il sèchement, et elle éclata de rire.

«Désolée, désolée » dit-elle, en reprenant son sérieux. « Je veux juste te dire...Sois prudent. Malfoy fait partie de ta vie maintenant. Que tu le veuilles ou non. Et il va rester dans ta tête au moins jusqu'à Noël. »

Harry lui jeta un regard impassible. «Je te remercie de me le rappeler.»

Elle rit de nouveau et se penchant pour fouiller dans son sac, en tira un carnet. « Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le au moins pour avoir Seamus. Il a parié deux contre un que toi et Malfoy allez vous taper dessus avant Halloween, et cinquante contre un que l'un d'entre vous ne finira pas en un seul morceau d'ici les vacances. »

«Wow,» s'étonna Harry, les yeux déjà de nouveau posés sur le chapitre onze : _Images et visuels_. Il parcourut la page rapidement. « Je devrais te faire parier sur quelque chose pour moi. Je suis sûr que je pourrais me faire pas mal de fric, avec cette histoire. »

Hermione se mit à rire doucement et ils se plongèrent tous les deux dans leurs livres respectifs. Harry essaya de se concentrer sur son chapitre, mais ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses pensées dériver. Est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment parier cinquante contre un que Malfoy et lui allaient tenir jusqu'à Noël sans s'étriper ?

Il avait vraiment envie d'y croire, en tout cas.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**A suivre...**

Toujours vivants ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me le dire !

A très bientôt pour la suite...


	8. De tels amis

**(Tous les warnings sont (et resteront) annoncés dans le chapitre 1.)**

**Note :** Bonjour à toi lecteur et bonne année ! Je te souhaite plein de bonnes choses Cette histoire faisant partie des bonnes choses, j'espère... ! Nous sommes pile à un quart de l'histoire et les choses vont commencer à se corser désormais que le contexte est bien posé. Restez donc dans le coin car dès le prochain chapitre, on rentre dans le vif de l'histoire !

Merci à tous pour vos messages d'encouragement : la traduction est un travail très difficile et chronophage, et vos reviews m'aident beaucoup !

Toujours un grand merci à **Masamiya** qui trouve le temps de relire cette traduction et qui m'apporte son soutien et ses remarques avisées...

**Bonne lecture à vous toutes/tous ! :)**

**8 – **_**« De tels amis... »**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

«... C'est juste que c'était une situation vraiment stressante – et pas seulement pour moi, mais pour tout le monde aussi – donc, bref, je suis vraiment désolé et je te jure que je ne voulais pas m'en prendre à toi. Mais...c'est ce que j'ai fait, et ça n'arrivera plus, je te le promets. »

Durant tout le discours d'excuses de Harry, Ginny n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Elle se tenait debout dans le couloir, juste devant son cours d'Enchantements, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, la tête légèrement penchée et l'air buté. Mais Harry sentait que son petit discours avait eu l'effet désiré car elle s'efforçait de ne pas sourire et ses yeux pétillaient.

Fort de cette impression, Harry prit le risque de tendre les mains pour tirer doucement sur les manches de Ginny, l'encourageant à décroiser les bras. Après un court instant, elle céda elle se détendit et laissa Harry lui prendre les mains en secouant la tête, un sourire aux lèvres - malgré tous ses efforts.

«Je le pense vraiment,» dit Harry, en serrant ses doigts. «Je suis désolé.»

«Ce n'est pas entièrement de ta faute, j'imagine,» dit-elle enfin, en levant les yeux et en rejetant ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule. «Si Malefoy-»

«Impossible de blâmer Malfoy pour tout ça,» l'interrompit doucement Harry, avec un petit sourire. «C'est contraire aux règles de la trêve.»

«Trêve», dit Ginny avec précaution, comme si elle prononçait ce mot pour la première fois, en essayant de saisir le concept. Il avait fallu pas mal de temps à Harry également pour se faire à l'idée donc il ne répondit pas et la laissa réfléchir.

Enfin, au grand soulagement de Harry, elle soupira et hocha la tête. «D'accord.»

«Ça va aller?» lui demanda Harry en se penchant pour essayer de capter son regard.

«Je vais essayer de m'y faire, » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules et en croisant finalement son regard. «Ce n'est que jusqu'à Noël de toute façon,» ajouta Ginny, un peu plus fermement.

«Ouais,» dit Harry, en acquiesçant vivement. «Après, tout redeviendra normal, je te le promets.»

Pendant un court instant, l'expression de Ginny se troubla, mais l'impression disparut disparu si rapidement que Harry se demanda si il l'avait vraiment vu. Il l'observa un peu plus longtemps, mais son visage était de nouveau calme et serein. Que pouvait-il avoir dit ou fait pour susciter une quelconque détresse de sa part, de toute façon? Il pensait vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire : tout redeviendrait normal dès que le lien serait retiré. Il en était certain.

«Gin?» demanda-t-il, hésitant, priant pour que sa chance tienne toujours et qu'elle ne soit plus en colère contre lui.

«Je suis désolée moi aussi,» dit-elle finalement, en enlaçant ses doigts aux siens. «Je ne voulais pas malmener Malfoy. Mais il était tellement agaçant. Et j'étais énervée... »

«Je sais», dit Harry avec un demi-sourire. «Tout est oublié.»

«On va manger?» lui demanda-t-elle, dans un sourire. Soulagé, il hocha la tête, et lâcha une de ses mains afin qu'ils puissent marcher côte à côte vers la Grande Salle. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi tout se passait bien et rentrait dans l'ordre, pour la première fois depuis l'accident. Tant qu'il restait prudent dans les semaines à venir, et peut-être que s'il pensait un peu plus avant d'agir, il pourrait réussir à éviter d'énerver ses amis,et Malfoy et pouvait espérer surmonter cette épreuve sans trop de difficultés.

Cela lui semblait soudain faisable. _La lumière au bout du tunnel,_ se dit-il avec bonheur.

«Tu as l'air bien plus heureux qu'avant». La voix de Ginny le coupa dans ses pensées, tandis qu'ils descendaient un escalier, en évitant soigneusement le Baron Sanglant qui les croisait, l'air désespéré.

«Oui, ça va», lui répondit honnêtement Harry. Il était sur le point de continuer à parler, à expliquer à Ginny plus de choses sur la trêve, à lui expliquer ce que cela signifiait pour sa relation avec Malfoy, lui expliquer que les choses étaient moins tendues maintenant. Mais il fut distrait par la désormais très familière tête blond-blanc qui venait d'apparaître au bout du couloir, et les mots ne franchirent jamais ses lèvres.

Bien qu'il soit encore à une distance considérable, Malfoy se rapprochait lentement d'eux, d'un pas inégal et hasardeux. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi il tenait dans ses mains un large livre relié de cuir qu'il lisait tout en déambulant dans le couloir. Harry se retint de rire il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le comparer à Hermione, bien qu'il soit tellement plus...lui. Le comportement de Malfoy, en temps normal, aurait été de marcher dans ce couloir, la tête haute, un air de défi sur le visage et promenant son regard de ça et là. Mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, Harry n'avait pas vu Malfoy marcher ainsi depuis un bon moment.

Harry le regarda, extrêmement amusé. Malfoy s'arrêta à peine en frôlant le socle d'une armure. Sans lever la tête de son livre, il fit un pas de côté, et vacillant dangereusement d'un pied sur l'autre, perdant presque l'équilibre, il continua son chemin le long du couloir.

_Regardes où tu marches. Tu va rentrer dans quelqu'un._

La tête blonde se leva brusquement et les yeux de Malfoy se fixèrent instantanément sur Harry. Il ralentit un petit peu puis se reprit et continua de marcher, en évitant soigneusement de le regarder.

«Alors, tu as du travail à faire ce soir?» lui demanda Ginny. Elle leva les yeux sur lui et suivit son regard. Elle repéra Malfoy et Harry retint son souffle. Mais, parfaitement calme, elle reporta son attention sur Harry, comme si Malfoy n'existait pas. «Ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas passé du temps tous les deux.»

«Ouais, ce serait chouette,» lui répondit Harry, incapable de quitter Malfoy des yeux, tandis que le blond se rapprochait, en évitant toujours son regard, de toute évidence au prix d'un grand effort. Harry s'efforça de rester impassible. Malfoy avait l'air tellement mal à l'aise...

Ils étaient presque au même niveau maintenant et Malfoy regardait toujours ailleurs lorsque Harry lui parla de nouveau à travers le lien. Il savait qu'il était en train d'exagérer, mais il se sentait vraiment bien, et cela l'amusait même un peu.

_Courage mon vieux._ _Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça._

Brusquement, Malfoy plongea ses yeux dans les siens, l'air à la fois ébahi et agacé. Lorsqu'ils se croisèrent, Harry jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et fut ravi de voir que Malfoy s'était presque arrêté et le fixait toujours. Pris d'un sentiment soudain de courage, il lui fit un clin d'œil et se sentit encore mieux lorsque Malfoy grimaça avant de lui tirer la langue.

_Trou du cul._

Harry eut un petit rire, et détourna les yeux pour regarder devant lui. Ginny le fixait, intriguée. Puis son visage s'éclaira. Elle venait de comprendre.

«Tu lui parlais à travers le lien?»

«Ouais,» dit Harry distraitement, ses pensées de nouveau dirigées vers le repas. «On se disait juste bonjour.»

Ginny hocha la tête et n'ajouta rien sur le lien ou sur Malfoy pour tout le reste de leur trajet jusqu'à la grande Salle. Harry s'en fichait il se contentait très bien de lui tenir la main, et repensa à l'air parfaitement ridicule qu'avait eu Malfoy en lui tirant la langue.

Il avait encore envie de rire. Apparemment, il pouvait toujours taper sur le système de Malfoy, sans problème. Et Merlin, cet enfoiré était parfaitement capable de lui en faire baver lui aussi, s'il le voulait.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

D'après Harry, le déjeuner se passa à merveille. Il était d'une humeur merveilleuse et discuta gaiement avec Ginny pendant tout le repas, bien qu'il fit attention à ne pas mentionner Malfoy pendant la conversation. Etant donné qu'ils venaient juste de se réconcilier – et qu'ils étaient tombés immédiatement après sur la dite source du problème – il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas froisser Ginny. Et un petit quelque chose-qui ressemblait drôlement à Hermione- dans un coin de sa tête, lui fit sentir que parler de Malfoy n'arrangerait pas les choses.

Pendant tout le repas, Malfoy resta calme et n'essaya pas de lui parler à travers le lien, ce qui était très étonnant. Peut-être que ce con avait enfin découvert le sens du mot « privé » et compris que harceler Harry pendant qu'il mangeait avec sa copine n'était pas une bonne idée. Après tout, Harry n'aurait pas le droit de l'embêter lui non plus si jamais il déjeunait, disons...avec Pansy Parkinson. Ou encore cette fille de 7ème année que Harry n'arrêtait pas de surprendre en train de regarder Malfoy. Ou même si il mangeait avec Lavande Brown, qui était plutôt de l'avis tranché que Malfoy, con ou pas con, restait quand même très attirant. « Et un vrai bad boy », avait-elle glissé à Parvati. C'était tout ce que Harry avait entendu de cette conversation avant de se détourner, suivi d'un Ron amusé mais légèrement perplexe. Et bien, quelque soit la personne avec qui Malfoy déciderait de sortir cette année, cela serait sûrement dur de résister à l'envie de se foutre de lui, mais Harry s'était franchement amélioré à ce sujet depuis la rentrée.

« ... et je lui ai dit que nous devrions y aller tous ensemble pour une fois.»

Harry cligna des yeux, se rappelant qu'il était censé être en train de parler à Ginny. Il avait laissé ses pensées dériver sur Malfoy pendant les trente dernières secondes, tout en picorant son sandwich et n'avait, du coup, pas entendu un mot de ce qu'elle avait dit.

«Pré-au-Lard, c'est ça?» demanda-t-il, en croisant les doigts sous la table.

«Ouais,» dit Ginny. Il soupira de soulagement. « Seamus voulait y aller avec Parvati, mais elle l'a laissé tomber parce qu'apparemment il s'est comporté comme un idiot. Et Dean m'a demandé si on ne voulait pas tous y aller ensemble..»

«Oui, bien sûr,» dit Harry. A vrai dire, il se fichait de savoir avec qui il allait à Pré-au-Lard, du moment que Ron venait avec lui. Ils s'amusaient toujours énormément et il pouvait toujours compter sur leur plan B pour s'échapper, aller au Magasin de Farces Weasley et affirmer qu'ils s'étaient perdus. Il se doutait que cela devait paraître un peu bête : traîner dans un magasin de farces et attrapes à dix-huit ans révolus, comme si ils n'en avaient pas plus de douze, mais il s'en foutait. C'était drôle. Il ne s'était pas suffisamment amusé en grandissant, et maintenant que Voldemort avait disparu, il avait vraiment envie de rattraper le temps perdu.

«Ça ne te dérange pas?» lui demanda Ginny, en passant la main sur le front du brun, dégageant quelques mèches. Ses cheveux retombèrent immédiatement et elle lui jeta un sourire résigné, en abandonnant.

«Non,» dit-il, en repoussant ses cheveux bien plus fermement que Ginny. Cette fois-ci, les mèches restèrent en place pour trois secondes avant de retomber. « Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? ».

«Je ne sais pas, » lui répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Elle se détourna pour attraper une pomme. « Je devrais filer. J'ai promis à Luna que je la rejoindrais avant le cours de Métamorphose pour travailler avec elle.»

«OK,» acquiesça Harry, en se penchant pour l'embrasser au coin des lèvres. «On se voit plus tard.»

«D'accord,» ajouta-t-elle. Puis, un sourire aux lèvres, elle se pencha et l'embrassa rapidement de nouveau. Il lui rendit son sourire en faisant glisser sa main le long de son bras, tandis qu'elle attrapait son sac et s'éloignait.

_C'est ça que tu appelles un vrai rencard, Potter?_

Il sursauta. Bien évidemment, Malfoy était maintenant dans son champ de vision. Il était assis à l'autre bout de la grande salle, à la table des Serpentard, s'étant visiblement glissé à cette place pendant son repas avec Ginny. Il tournait le dos à Harry. Le brun se demanda comment Malfoy avait réussi à lui parler si parfaitement sans le regarder.

_Va te faire foutre._

_Comme tu veux._

Il était surpris par la réponse de Malfoy. Il s'était attendu à une réplique pleine d'esprit ou un commentaire agacé. Mais cela sonnait plutôt comme un commentaire grimaçant, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander d'où venait cette soudaine amertume.

«Tu te sens bien? Tu as l'air énervé.»

Surpris, il eut à peine le temps de comprendre qui venait de lui parler avant que la place de Ginny soit de nouveau occupée par quelqu'un d'autre : Hermione. Elle laissa tomber son sac sur le sol dans un bruit sourd et fit glisser une imposante pile de livres à côté d'elle, en le regardant d'un air inquiet.

«Non, ça va, » lui répondit-il, en poussant légèrement les lèvres. « Ne sois pas si inquiète pour moi tout le temps. »

«Je _suis_ inquiète,» répliqua-t-elle vivement, en attrapant sa coupe. « Nous le sommes tous. Tu es coincé avec Malfoy après tout. Comment ça se passe ? »

«Très bien,» expliqua Harry. «Un peu bizarre, mais c'est Malefoy.»

«Bizarre?» lui demanda Hermione, intriguée.

Harry haussa les épaules. «Quelques commentaires à la con de temps en temps. Rien de grave, franchement. Ça va.»

Hermione hocha la tête, compréhensive, et quand elle reprit la parole, son ton était suspicieusement beaucoup plus enjoué. Il reconnut le ton qu'elle employait pour lui parler de choses qu'il n'avait pas envie entendre.

«McGonagall m'a demandé comment ça se passait pour vous deux. Elle voulait savoir comment se passait la trêve.»

Harry la regarda, en sentant l'indignation l'envahir. «De quoi ? Elle t'a demandé de me surveiller?»

«Non,» lui répondit patiemment Hermione, comme si elle était en train d'expliquer quelque chose à quelqu'un d'affreusement lent. « Elle m'a plutôt demandé de garder un œil sur Malfoy. »

Harry resta sans voix quelques instants. «Hein?»

«Elle s'inquiète un peu pour lui,» avoua Hermione, en baissant la voix. «Et elle ne pense pas pouvoir demander aux Serpentard ce qu'ils en pensent. Premièrement parce qu'il ne se confie pas à d'autres personnes, même pas vraiment à ses amis, et deuxièmement parce qu'elle sait qu'ils iront lui répéter ce qu'elle a dit. Donc elle m'a demandé de...surveiller ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux. Elle aimerait savoir si tu sais ce que Malfoy pense. »

«Pourquoi?» Harry n'en revenait pas cet intérêt soudain pour Malfoy. Ok, il avait passé de très mauvais moments pendant la guerre, mais comme tout le monde, non ?

Hermione soupira, les yeux fixé sur l'arrière de la tête de Malfoy, de l'autre côté de la salle. «Elle pense qu'il se sent coupable d'avoir survécu. », dit-elle. «Parce que son père est mort, qu'il a l'impression de pas avoir fait suffisamment pour l'aider Et parce qu'il se sent coupable pour toutes les victimes de notre côté.»

Harry la regarda fixement. «Eh bien, c'est plutôt vrai. Il devrait se sentir coupable.»

«Mais il n'a pas tué tous ces gens,» lui répondit Hermione doucement, en tournant son regard vers lui. «N'est-ce pas?»

Ce n'était pas une vraie question, c'était une affirmation, et cela l'énerva. Il savait bien que techniquement, Malfoy n'avait tué personne, mais c'était difficile d'excuser son comportement, techniquement... Bien que, au fond de lui, Harry ait déjà en quelque sorte pardonné à Malfoy. Bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi. Il l'avait juste...fait.

Il secoua la tête, les sourcils froncés. «Non,» concéda-t-il, d'une voix faible, les pensées complètement embrouillées... «Mais ... merde. Je ne sais pas. On doit vraiment parler de ça?»

«Oui,» dit Hermione doucement. «Nous devons en parler. Tu es lié à lui maintenant, et si tu veux t'en sortir sans le tuer, tu dois essayer de comprendre ce qu'il ressent. Même un petit peu.»

«Je sais ce qu'il ressent,» dit Harry, se sentant maintenant carrément énervé. Sacrées Hermione et McGonagall. Le fait qu'elles soient plus intelligentes que lui ne leur donnait pas le droit d'interférer dans sa vie. Il avait plutôt bien géré le lien jusqu'à maintenant, merci beaucoup. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elles pour lui dire comment se comporter avec Malfoy.

«Harry-»

«S'il te plaît, laisses tomber. Tout va bien,» insista-t-il.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, mais la chance sourit à Harry puisque le reste du groupe de Gryffondor venait d'arriver à la table, et leurs discussions bruyantes ne permirent pas à Hermione de protester. Ron se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de Hermione et Dean, Seamus et Neville s'installèrent sur le banc en face d'eux.

Hermione lui lança un regard qui signifiait clairement : « Ce_ n'est pas fini»,_ mais Harry l'ignora, et à la place, se pencha pour jeter un œil sur le carnet bleu de Seamus.

«Sur quoi est-ce qu'on parie aujourd'hui?»

«Toi», Seamus sourit. «Les paris penchent sur le fait que tu va frapper Malfoy avant Halloween.»

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. «Ouais, et bien fais passer le message que si quelqu'un parie sur moi, ce n'est pas seulement la mise qu'il va remporter mais aussi un joli sort de ma part...»

«Arrête de l'emmerder, »lança Dean à Seamus. «On ne parie plus sur Malfoy. On a un nouveau pari, de toute façon.»

«Ah bon?» demanda vivement Seamus, l'air perplexe, en feuilletant rapidement son carnet à la recherche d'une information manquante.

«Ouais,» répliqua Dean, en haussant les épaules, l'air de rien. « On se demande combien de semaines de retenue tu va récolter si McGonagall te surprend en train de tenir des paris dans son école.»

Seamus comprit l'avertissement en un clin d'œil et fourra hâtivement son carnet dans sa poche, sans ajouter un seul mot. Pile poil au moment où McGonagall passait entre les tables Gryffondor et Poufsouffle, leur lançant un regard suspicieux au passage. Ron, Dean et Neville éclatèrent de rire, ce qui n'aida probablement pas à apaiser les soupçons de la Directrice.

Harry insista, irrité. «Plus de paris sur moi, Seamus. Et plus de paris sur Malfoy.»

Les autres s'arrêtèrent net de rire, et Harry remarqua que le sourire de Dean s'était évanoui d'un seul coup.

«Et pourquoi pas?» lui demanda Seamus, qui, contrairement à Dean, avait toujours un grand sourire. «Les gens sont très intéressés par votre lien.»

«Ouais, et c'est _mon_ lien,» dit Harry fermement. «Alors laisses tomber.»

Seamus laissa échapper un léger sifflement, en poussant du coude Neville, qui essayait de ne pas sourire. «Oh, on a touché la corde sensible là...Un petit peu « chatouilleux » à propos de Malfoy, hein Harry ? »

«Non,» dit Harry, sèchement. «J'en ai juste marre que vous nous emmerdiez avec ça. C'est bon maintenant, laissez-nous tranquilles.»

Il y eut un silence. Soudainement, toute trace d'humour avait disparu. Ron le regardait curieusement, Seamus et Neville fronçaient les sourcils, et Dean le fixait ouvertement.

«Nous?» articula-t-il lentement. «Désolé. Je ne savais pas il y avait un _nous.»_

Harry n'aima pas du tout la façon dont Dean prononça « nous ». Il sentit la colère monter en lui de nouveau, lui rappelant quelques instants plus tôt, quand Hermione avait commencé à lui poser des questions sur Malfoy et à dire toutes ces choses stupides, comme essayer de le comprendre.

«Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?»

Neville empêcha Dean de répondre, en les interrompant, l'air un peu confus. «Est-ce que toi et Malfoy êtes amis maintenant ? »

«On a fait une trêve,» dit Harry avec impatience.

«Et Ginny est au courant?» demanda brusquement Dean.

«Oui!» répliqua Harry, exaspéré, se sentant harcelé par toutes ces questions. Elle est au courant, elle était même là tout à l'heure quand on s'est parlé avec Malfoy,»

«Parlé ou parlé?» intervint Ron, en montrant sa bouche, puis sa tempe, du doigt.

«A travers le lien,» répondit Harry, perplexe. Il vit Dean et Seamus échanger un regard, et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la façon dont Neville le regardait, l'air légèrement méfiant.

«Ce n'est pas si grave que ça,» leur expliqua Harry, souhaitant qu'ils cessent de le fixer comme cela, comme si il était contagieux ou quelque chose dans le genre. Merlin, ils n'allaient pas « attraper » Malfoy, juste en étant assis à la même table que lui.

«Bah si, un peu quand même.» Seamus haussa les épaules. «Malfoy et toi qui faites la paix, c'est un peu comme le début de la fin, non? »

«Moi je trouve que ce n'est pas si mal que ça,» affirma Ron, de l'autre côté d'Hermione, en haussant les épaules, avant de se pencher pour attraper un pichet de jus. «Avant, oui, peut-être que ça aurait été la fin du monde.»

«Merci,» éclata Harry triomphalement. «Vous voyez? Malefoy n'est plus si important.»

«Non. Mais le fait que tu change soudainement d'avis et que agisses comme si il était formidable, ça c'est choquant.»

Harry ouvrit la bouche. Tout le monde se tourna vers Dean, qui fixait le fixait intensément. Harry était tellement choqué qu'il n'entendit pas ce que Seamus et Neville lui dirent.

«Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était formidable,», parvint-t-il finalement à articuler, en redressant les épaules, les yeux écarquillés. Il chercha Ron du regard, en quête d'un peu de soutien. «Il n'est tout simplement pas si mauvais que ça.»

«Mm,» répondit Dean, visiblement pas convaincu. Il détourna le regard de Harry et referma lentement son sac à dos. «J'y vais. A plus tard.»

Sans un mot, il se leva et partit, dans la même direction que Ginny un peu plus tôt. Harry se gratta la tête, déconcerté.

«C'est quoi son problème exactement?»

«Aucune idée», répondit rapidement Seamus, en tirant de nouveau son carnet de sa poche. Il se mit à le feuilleter rapidement, comme si il était à la recherche de quelque chose.

«Je ne sais pas,» déclara Neville, en baissant les yeux vers son assiette.

Harry tourna vers Ron et Hermione, qui le regardaient tous les deux, l'air inquiet.

«Et vous, vous savez ce qui se passe?»

Ils hochèrent tous deux la tête lentement. Harry n'était pas convaincu. Il était certain de passer à côté de quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Etait-ce vraiment si grave de bien s'entendre avec Malfoy ? Apparemment oui, étant donné le comportement de tout le monde.

«On va peut-être parier sur la fin du monde finalement, hein...»

Il leva les yeux, et regarda Seamus qui le fixait presque avec pitié. Mais son expression était plus sympathique, moins franche. C'était probablement plus du soutien que de la pitié.

Harry poussa un soupir et hocha la tête, morose. Il baissa les yeux sur son assiette, se disant soudainement que le repas ne s'était pas si bien passé que ça, en fin de compte.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Étouffant un bâillement, Harry marqua la page de son livre et passa le bras à travers les rideaux de son baldaquin pour poser l'ouvrage sur sa table de nuit. Cela avait été une longue journée et même si il n'était pas très tard, il se sentait épuisé. Il plaça précautionneusement ses lunettes sur le livre, et s'enfonça dans son oreiller en frottant ses yeux fatigués.

Il n'arrêtait pas de ruminer ce qu'il c'était passé ce midi, encore et encore, et il commençait à se sentir vraiment perdu. Une partie de lui était encore heureuse que Ginny lui ait pardonné, mais il ressentait comme un sentiment persistant de malaise qui lui laissait croire que tout n'était pas encore réglé entre eux.

Le comportement de Dean l'avait aussi vraiment intrigué pendant un moment, puis il avait mis le doigt dessus. Dean était avec eux ce soir là au Manoir Malfoy, pendant la guerre. Cela lui avait certainement laissé une idée très négative de la famille Malfoy – ce qui incluait malheureusement Draco par défaut. Pourtant, pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait encore pas bien à saisir, cette explication ne lui convenait pas tout à fait. Luna ne détestait pas Draco, Harry en était sûr. Et elle avait été enfermée pendant des _semaines_ dans la cave du Manoir. En fait, la seule raison qu'avait Luna de ne pas aimer Draco, avait quelque chose à voir avec la couleur de ses yeux qui le rendait très sensible aux Joncheruine. D'où son incapacité à parler aux gens, et notamment à son père. C'était un peu aussi pour ça que Harry n'avait pas donné beaucoup d'importance au point de vue de Luna.

Joncheruine mis à part, tout le monde connaissait l'histoire, et la façon dont Draco avait refusé de dénoncer Harry à son père et au Seigneur des Ténèbres, cette nuit là. Ça, plus le fait que Narcissa ait sauvé la vie de Harry, voulait bien dire que le nom de Malfoy n'était plus si mal vu que cela. Et d'autant plus désormais que Lucius avait disparu.

Bien sûr, les gens n'aimaient pas encore beaucoup Draco, et beaucoup de personnes le haïssaient toujours, pensant qu'il aurait plus sa place à Azkaban ... mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Harry se disait que la plupart des gens devaient en réalité penser comme lui : que Draco avait été un imbécile, qu'il avait été pris dans la tourmente de cette guerre d'adultes, et qu'il n'avait pas su gérer.

_Potter?_

Il sursauta légèrement lorsque la voix hésitante brisa le calme, et il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Malgré tout, il lui arrivait encore d'oublier le lien et il se passa une seconde avant qu'il ne se rendre compte que Malfoy n'était pas là, derrière lui. Ou dans son lit, par Merlin. Il cilla quelques fois, attendant de voir si Malfoy allait parler de nouveau ou se taire.

_Tu es réveillé n'est-ce pas?_

_Ouais,_ répondit-il finalement, légèrement méfiant. Est-ce que le lien marchait bien ? Il lui semblait que Malfoy avait entendu ce qu'il venait de penser. Merde. Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre la parole, sur ses gardes.

_Pourquoi?_

_Je voulais juste te demander quelque chose._

Harry attendit encore, mais Malfoy ne lui posait pas de question. Harry sentit l'adrénaline se répandre en lui : et si Malfoy lui posait une question sur Ginny ? Ou pire encore, et si il avait entendu les pensées de Harry et qu'il souhaitait parler de la guerre ou autre ? Il se rappela ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit un peu plus tôt, et se tint immobile, prêt à entendre quelque chose de potentiellement gênant.

Ce n'était pas qu'il refusait de parler à Malefoy de l'un de ces trucs – bon il aurait du mal au début, mais il finirait par le faire. Il ne voulait simplement pas que Malfoy pense qu'il se jetterait à l'eau aussi facilement. Il pensait très honnêtement ce qu'il avait dit tout à l'heure, il ne le haïssait plus. Mais si Malfoy parlait de sa dette de vie ? Qu'est ce qu'il était censé dire à propos de ça ? Et, oh mon dieu, si il se mettait à parler de son père, et qu'ils s'engueulaient ? Merlin, il avait pardonné à Malfoy – Draco – pour tout ce qu'il avait pu faire, mais il n'arriverait jamais à se montrer compréhensif avec Lucius. Il se mit à paniquer. Putain, il aurait du dire non, lui dire de ne pas poser de question, parce qu'il n'était pas encore prêt. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de penser à tout ça, alors de là à pouvoir en parler avec Malfoy...

_Le devoir de Potions est pour demain ou jeudi?_

La question le prit de court et il ouvrit les yeux, surpris. C'était tout ? Une question sur les Potions ? Il se sentit à la fois soulagé, et à la fois un peu...déçu. Il fronça les sourcils en tentant de comprendre pourquoi il ressentait ça.

_Jeudi._

_Merci._

Les sourcils toujours froncés, il se demanda pourquoi Malfoy n'avait pas demandé à l'un des Serpentard. Ils devaient tous se trouver dans la salle commune à cette heure là, ou même dans les dortoirs. Il savait que Pansy et Théo suivaient eux aussi le cours de Potions, alors pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy ne leur avait pas demandé à eux plutôt qu'à lui ?

_Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à Nott?_

Il y eut un silence.

_Je ne sais pas._ _J'imagine que c'était plus pratique._

_Ah, OK,_ répondit Harry, se sentant presque abattu par la réponse de Malfoy. D'accord. Il était simplement l'option la plus pratique. Il était donc condamné à devoir répondre à toutes les questions stupides de Malfoy à propos de dates de remise de devoirs, dates dont même Ron arrivait à se souvenir. Tout ça à cause de ce foutu lien.

_Bonne nuit, Potter._

La voix calme coupa net ses pensées, et il sentit sa contrariété s'envoler. Remplacée par quelque chose qu'il n'arriva pas bien à saisir. Après tout, Malfoy aurait pu choisir de dire tout un tas de choses affreuses d'ici Noël, mas à la place il avait choisi de lui poser des questions sur leurs devoirs et de lui dire bonsoir.

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres, et il se tourna sur le côté, remettant son oreiller en place. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément.

_Bonne nuit, Malefoy._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A suivre...**

Encore là ? Hâte de lire la suite ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me le dire !

A très bientôt...


End file.
